Un chemin, une vie
by Eilia
Summary: Et si Voldemort était "vraiment" mort? Et si Sirius s'était occupé de Harry? Que ce serait-il passé?
1. La lettre

Chapitre 1: La lettre.

Ce jour-là, Margaret Black remarqua tout de suite deux lettres quand elle alla chercher le courrier. On était début juin et elle ne fut pas surprise, vu l'âge des ses deux ainés, que ce soit des lettres en provenance de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Lorsque son mari arriva dans la cuisine, elle les lui tendit, il les prit sans un mot. Harry connaissait son histoire puisque c'est lui-même qui la lui avait racontée. Pourtant, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son filleul. Tous les partisans de Voldemort n'étaient pas tous morts ou emprisonnés et il était persuadé que les ennuis n'allaient pas tardé. Il n'avait tout de même pas le droit d'empêcher Harry d'aller à l'école de sorcellerie puisque c'était une des clauses du contrat qu'il avait passé avec le directeur de l'école au moment de la mort des Potter. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_Flash-back_

Dix ans plus tôt, le seigneur des ténèbres avait voulu que James et Lilli Potter rejoignent ses rangs de fidèles mais les deux avaient refusés. Ils s'étaient cachés et avait fait de Peter Pettigrow leur gardien du secret. Il était chargé de garder secret l'emplacement de leur cachette. Seulement, le gardien les trahit, les vendit à lord Voldemort. Seul Harry survécut. Il avait survécut au sortilège de la mort et avait détruit le mage noir. Sirius avait convaincu le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard de lui confier Harry et de vivre parmi les moldus jusqu'à son admission a l'école magique. Et ce moment était arrivé.

Fin du flash-back

Sirius sortait de ses souvenirs quand Harry arriva accompagné de Julian. Ces deux là allaient faire des étincelles. Inséparables, ils ne se lâchaient plus depuis que Julian avait été adopté par les Black, cinq ans auparavant. Les laissaient on seul cinq minutes qu'ils faisaient les quatre cents coups. Les professeurs allaient avoir du pain sur la planche pour les calmer car en cinq ans, Margaret avait déjà tout essayé mais rien n'y faisait. C'était toujours la même chose. Alix les suivait. De un an la cadette de julien et Harry, elle était la fille biologique de Margaret et Sirius et était bien plus calme que ces frères. Elle passait son temps à lire et voulait tout savoir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir aller à Poudlard cette année la mais elle était encore trop jeune. Ce jour de juin donc, quand les garçons virent les lettres que tenait leur père adoptif, ils ne tinrent plus en place. Et ce ramdam dura encore les trois mois suivant. Ils se calmèrent le jour de la rentrée et les parents étaient bien contents de les voir partir pour six semaines. Mais seraient-ils calmés d'ici là ? Une fois dans le Poudlard express, les deux garçons trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. A peine étaient-ils assis que deux filles de leur âge arrivèrent.

Hermione_ « Salut. On peut s'assoir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

Harry_ -Allez-y. Enfin… ça ne te dérange pas Julian ?

Julian_ -Non.

Ginny_ -Merci ! Au fait, je suis Ginny Weasley et voici Hermione Granger. Et le débile qui cherche désespérément une place c'est mon frère jumeau Ron.

Harry_ -Enchanté. Moi c'est Harry et voici Julian. Tu as l'air de l'apprécier ton frère.

Ginny_ -Il est idiot, ce n'est pas ma faute !

Hermione_ -Vous voulez aller dans quelle maison ?

Julian_ -Gryffondor.

Hermione_ -Pourquoi ? Ta famille y a été ?

Julian_ -Mon père adoptif oui.

Hermione- Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas…

Harry_ -Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux aller où toi ?

Hermione_ -Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. Je ne sais pas.

Harry_ -Moi, je voudrais aller à Gryffondor. Mes parents y étaient. Et toi Ginny ?

Ginny_ -Je vais aller à Gryffondor. Toute ma famille y est allée alors…

Julian_ -Harry, tu es sur de ne pas aller à Serpentard parce que tes parents sont peut-être allés à Gryffondor mais…

Harry (le coupant)_ -Tais-toi ! J'irai à Gryffondor un point c'est tout !

Hermione_ -Personne ne peut décider où il va aller !

Harry (malicieux)_ -Prouve-le ! »

La conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée au quai de Poudlard qui se fit bruyamment. Les premières années furent déparées du reste des élèves jusqu'à la répartition. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent à Gryffondor bien que le choixpeau ait longtemps hésité pour Harry. Une fois que le professeur Dumbledore leur eu souhaité une bonne nuit, tous les élèves montèrent dans leurs dortoirs.


	2. Premier jour de cours

Chapitre 2: Premier jour de cours

Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin à la table du petit déjeuner. Ginny était asticotée par un rouquin ce qui énervait Harry sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Julian, lui, discutait avec Hermione et ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, sous directrice de l'école et professeur de métamorphose passa leur donner leur emploi du temps. C'est avec « joie » que les quatre premières années accueillirent le fait qu'ils avaient le professeur rogue les deux premières heures. Ils descendirent donc vers les sous-sols où se trouvait la salle de cours. En arrivant, Harry eut la désagréable impression que ce professeur allait lui mener la vie dure durant ces cours. Pourquoi, ça, il ne le savait pas. Juste une sensation fugace qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Comme si ils se connaissaient tous les deux et qu'ils étaient d'anciens ennemis. Il demanderait à Sirius la prochaine fois qu'il lui écrirait s'il connaissait le professeur Severus Rogue. En tous cas, le jeune garçon ne se trompa pas car des la première heure de cours, il eut droit a une série de questions tout a fait inhabituelles pour des première années. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le professeur de potion au premier regard mais maintenant il le détestait. Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : le professeur rogue ressemblait à une chauve-souris avec sa cape noire virevoltant dans son dos a chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers les élèves ou vers le tableau. Avec cette idée en tête Harry passa donc le reste du cours avec un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage ce qui ne facilita pas le contact avec la « chauve-souris » qui avait bien remarqué le gamin devait se payer sa tête. L'année avait bien commencée ! Puis, a la fin de ces deux heures, les Gryffondor se rendirent en cours de sortilèges avec les Poufsouffles. Le professeur Flitwick qui enseignait cette matière était petit et vieux mais, contrairement à ce que laissait présager les apparences extérieures, le cours se passa dans le plus grand calme et le professeur sut se faire respecter de ses élèves. Ensuite, ce fut le tour du cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall qui avait cours avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Elle remarqua immédiatement le groupe formé par Ginny, Harry, Julian et Hermione et décida de garder un œil sur eux. Peut-être à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle savait juste qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser sans surveillance, Julian étant bien capable d'entrainer Harry dans une aventure mortelle. Le cours se passa plutôt bien. A part un incident provoqué par un Serpentard nommé Drago Malefoy, le professeur n'eut pas de remarques à faire. Ce fut ensuite l'heure de manger et les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle. Le plafond, qui la veille au soir était constellé d'étoile, avait maintenant la couleur grise qui tentait le ciel depuis le matin. Ils aperçurent le rouquin qui avançait à grands pas dans leur direction. Harry se dit qu'il y allait avoir du grabuge. Il ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Peut-être parce que Ginny venait de se figer avec des yeux incandescent : ses yeux marrons venaient de virer au marron-rouge. Harry rectifia le tir : il n'y aurait pas de grabuge si le rouquin venait par ici mais plutôt une explosion. Pourtant, le garçon continua d'approcher. Il ne devait pas avoir vu que la jeune élève était prête à le tuer sur place et au sens littéral. Il devait être aveugle.

Ginny_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ron_ -Je voulais juste savoir comment se passait ta journée et si tes amis étaient plus fréquentables que d'habitude.

Ginny_ -Tu n'as pas à le savoir

Hermione_ -Excusez moi mais…

Ron_ -On t'a rien demandé à toi alors tu la boucle.

Ginny_ -Ne t'en prend pas à mes amis ! Tu devais vouloir me demander qui est cet idiot Hermione. C'est mon frère jumeau, Ron.

Hermione_ -Ton jumeau ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit aussi sympathique que toi.

Ron_ -Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de faire des commentaires.

Ginny_ - Ecoute, tu nous déranges alors tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Ron _ -Je voulais juste engager la conversation mais comme d'habitude, tu es hermétique à toute discussion posée.

Ginny_ -Voila que tu parles comme Percy ! Tu devrais aller te faire soigner mon pauvre. »

Ron, vexé, tourna des talons mais se jura en son for intérieur que sa sœur n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Contrairement a ce que devait penser celle-ci, il était fort capable de lui pourrir son année scolaire et il savait déjà à qui s'adresser. Pendant ce temps, la discussion reprenait entre les quatre élèves :

Julian_ « C'est ton frère ? Eh ba ! On peut pas dire que vous vous ressembliez !

Ginny_ -La seule chose qu'il sait faire c'est ma casser les pieds et là, par contre, il est doué !

Hermione_ -Tu es sûre qu'il voulait t'embêter ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudrait lui faire des excuses !

Harry_ -Je pense qu'il ne commençait comme ça seulement dans le but de l'humilier après même si je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière.

Julian_ -Il faudra garder un œil dessus. A mon avis, ce n'est pas finit. On va entendre parler de lui encore pas mal de fois. »

Après ces paroles encourageantes, ils allèrent s'assoir. Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Remus Lupin. D'après ce qu'Harry avait compris de la période scolaire de Sirius à Poudlard, il était très ami avec cet enseignant. Tous les quatre avaient hâte de voir comment il allait se débrouiller. Et particulièrement Julian qui avait une idée derrière la tête pour rendre ce premier cours. Enseignant qui remarqua immédiatement le petit brun qui entra dans la salle avec le fils adoptif de Sirius. Il ressemblait tellement à James qu'on ne pouvait pas le louper. Finalement, malgré les tentatives de Julian pour saboter le cours, ce fut le meilleur de la journée. Chaque fois que le turbulent garçon trouvait une idée, le professeur la retournait contre lui. Et pour avoir Julian a ce jeu, il fallait l'avoir pratiqué durant des années puisque le presque frère d'Harry y jouait depuis qu'il était entré a l'école primaire. Lupin devait y avoir joué aussi quand il était jeune et il le faisait comprendre à ses élèves : on n'apprend pas au vieux singe à faire des grimaces ! Le professeur essayait de les faire progresser chacun leur rythme et ce n'était vraiment pas facile ! À la fin du cours, chacun avait appris ce que le professeur voulait qu'ils apprennent même si ce n'était pas parfaitement maitrisé à chaque fois. Après ce cours de deux heures, ils allèrent faire leurs devoirs. Même pour un premier jour, les professeurs n'avaient pas chômé et ils avaient beaucoup de devoirs à faire. Mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas désorientés, ici aussi il y avait des devoirs ! C'est une école tout de même ! En tous cas, la liste était longue : -un parchemin recto verso pour le professeur Rogue sur les contrepoisons, -pour McGonagall c'était savoir transformer un animal en verre à pied (incantation : FERRAVERTO), -s'entrainer au sortilège de désarmement du professeur lupin (incantation : EXPELLIARMUS). Et a chaque fois pour le prochain cours si bien que le parchemin du professeur rogue devait être fait pour le surlendemain ! Il en avait de bonne lui ! Les autres professeurs aussi donnent des devoirs ! Il n'est pas seul au monde ! Mais, ils n'avaient rien pu dire et maintenant, ils réfléchissaient tous (enfin… surtout Hermione) a ce qu'ils pourraient mettre dans ce devoir. Les professeur McGonagall et lupin n'avaient pas donné des devoirs très compliqué et long. Ils commencèrent donc par le devoir du professeur chauve-souris. A l'heure du repas, ils descendirent dans la grande salle où ils tombèrent à nouveau sur le frère de Ginny sauf que, cette fois ci, il était en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Et tous les deux avaient l'air de préparer un mauvais coup ! Une fois assis, Julian explosa:

Julian_ « Il exagère, Rogue ! Nous mettre un parchemin recto-verso pour dans deux jours sur les contrepoisons…

Ginny_ -On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très apprécié des élèves. Hormis ceux de serpentard dont il est le directeur, tous les autres le détestent. On dit qu'il faisait partie de l'armée du mage noir. Et bien, Harry, ça ne va pas ?

Harry_ -Si mais Voldemort a tué mes parents ! Si c'est de la faute de Rogue…

Julian_ -Tu sais bien que c'est de la faute de Queudver ! Papa te la dit cent fois !

Hermione_ -Queudver ? Qui est-ce ?

Harry_ -A l'époque ou mon père était dans cette école, ils étaient quatre : Queudver, Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard. Cornedrue était mon père, Patmol Sirius, Lunard Lupin et Queudver…

Julian_ -Queudver est Peter Pettigrow. Il a trahi les parents de Harry en disant a voldemort ou ils s'étaient cachés. Depuis, papa n'a pas arrêter de le chercher mais il ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Et Harry s'est juré de le retrouver et de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait il y a dix ans.

Ginny_ -Je vois. Donc, quand tu le retrouveras, tu compte le tuer ?

Harry_ -Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrai au moment opportun.

Hermione_ -Tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir maintenant. Sinon, quand tu te retrouveras devant lui, tu ne sauras pas quoi faire

Julian_ -Si il ne veut as y réfléchir maintenant, c'est son droit et je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait changer de point de vue maintenant.

Ginny_ -De toute façon, je ne pense pas que nous ayons droit au chapitre. Le seul à décider, c'est Harry et s'il ne veut pas changer d'avis maintenant, il en a le droit. »

Sur ces paroles, le repas prit fin et tous les quatre se rendirent dans la salle commune. Une fois couché, Harry se mit a penser à sa journée. Maintenant qu'il y repensait,tout c'était bien passé. il eut l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait mais il était incapable de dire ce que c'était. Tant pis, il essayerait de s'en souvenir plus tard.


	3. Le plan

**RAR:**

**Mikamic:** Non, ce n'est pas un texte théâtral. Mais je n'écris pas depuis assez longtemps pour avoir assez d'habileté pour mettre des verbes de parole. Je mets les nom devant les interlocuteurs pour éviter le fait que dans comme dans certaines fic, on ne comprenne pas qui parle a qui et qui se « greffe » dans la conversation. Je vais essayer de remédier rapidement a la disparition des didascalie mais je ne promet rien vu que je ne passe pas mon temps a écrire avec le bac de français a la fin de l'année.

Chapitre 3: Le plan

Ron enrageait ! Que sa sœur ait osé lui parler comme elle l'avait fait la veille était inadmissible ! Elle ne l'avait jamais traité comme ça auparavant ! Avait-elle voulu montrer à ses amis qu'elle était capable de rembarrer son frère ? Il ne le savait pas. En revanche, il allait falloir lui apprendre comment différencier les bonnes des mauvaises fréquentations puisqu'elle ne savait pas faire la différence elle-même. Et le fils Malefoy allait l'aider. Le rouquin n'avait pas pensé le convaincre si facilement, lui qui était un sang-pur, mais, à priori, son complice devait y voir un avantage. Avantage que le rouquin ne voyait pas. Mais qu'importe. Cet avantage faisait ses affaires et c'était la seule chose valable. Il rejoignit Malefoy dans la salle commune. Il était cinq heures du matin. Finalement, il n'était pas mécontent d'être tombé à serpentard puisque sa gourde de sœur était à gryffondor. Drago l'attendait, comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille au soir. En deux heures, ils avaient mis leur plan au point même si un détail restait obscur pour Ron. Détail que son compère n'avait qu'en partie éclairé. Tout du moins, c'était une certitude du rouquin que Drago ne lui ait pas tout dit mais il se trompait peut-être. Ce détail, c'était le fait que Drago puisse séduire Ginny. Il avait donné pour raison au plus jeune des fils Weasley le fait de l'humilier durant toute la durée de leur relation qui aurait lieu, de cela il était certain. Pour le rouquin, en revanche, cette partie du plan n'était pas gagnée mais si le prix à payer pour l'aide de Drago était seulement l'humiliation de sa sœur, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais de toute manière, Ron finirait bien par savoir si Drago lui avait caché quelque chose. Il suffirait d'être patient. Le plan allait dans tous les cas débuter le jour même et Ron en venait presque à plaindre sa sœur. Presque…  
Les quatre gryffondors arrivèrent en même temps que les deux serpentard à la grande salle. Etrangement, Drago engagea la conversation :

Drago_ « Ginny, attends s'il te plait !

Ginny_ -Qui es-tu ?

Drago_ -Mon nom est Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes ensemble dans le cours de cette vieille harp… du professeur McGonagall.

Ginny, froide_ -Tu allais peut-être dire « vieille harpie » ?

(Ron en pensée : Mais quel idiot ! il ne pouvait pas se la fermer pour une fois ?)

Drago_ -J'avoue que c'était mon intention. Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas l'un des professeurs que je préfère.

Julian_ -Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Drago_ -Juste parler avec Ginny mais je ne crois pas que tu sois concerné. De plus, je ne t'ai pas invité à participer à la conversation.

(Ron_ - Deuxième boulette !)

Ginny_ -Je pense que notre conversation comme tu dis va se finir maintenant. Vu que tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour déprécier mes amis. Je pense que si c'est pour cette seule raison, tu peux passer ton chemin. Ensuite, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons louper le petit-déjeuner et Julian est infernal quand il a faim !

Hermione_ -Je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement a hormis sur un point : Julian n'est pas infernal quand il a faim.

Ginny_ -Merci d'avoir réduit en cendre une partie de mon excuse !

Julian_ -La prochaine fois, si tu pouvais prendre une autre excuse ça m'arrangerait !

Harry, malicieux_ -Il n'empêche qu'elle a raison ! Tu es infernal quand tu as faim !

Julian_ -Merci pour le soutien !

Hermione_ -On y va ?

Ginny_ -Oui. »

Tous les quatre allèrent s'asseoir à la table de leur maison en plantant là les deux serpentards qui n'en revenaient pas. Mais, pourtant, Drago était satisfait. Il venait de parler à Ginny et c'était un grand pas. Maintenant, il fallait seulement la séduire et cette étape n'allait pas être très compliquée. Une demi-heure plus tard, les cours commençaient. Les gryffondors avaient leur premier cours de vol et avec les serpentard en plus ! Le professeur, madame Bibine, n'était pas très content de ce choix ! Mettre les deux maisons ennemies dans le même cours de vol mais quelle idée idiote ! Le directeur n'avait il pas pensé qu'un accident serait plus vite arrivé dans un cours comme celui-ci ? En tous cas, il allait falloir gérer ce cours. L'avantage ces que les matchs qu'elle avait prévu une fois qu'ils sauraient mieux voler serait un peu plus intéressant que d'ordinaire et son cours serait nettement plus calme. Elle commença donc son cours avec la théorie du vol puis continua avec la pratique. Au bout d'une heure, elle pu passer à des exercices plus compliqué. Elle fit des équipes de deux : un gryffondor et un serpentard pour les forcer à s'entendre. Cela n'enchantait pas les deux parties mais le professeur ne leur laissait pas le choix. De plus, madame Bibine savait déjà quel élève allait être avec qui. Harry se retrouva avec Pansy parkinson, une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux en amande de la même couleur, Hermione, elle, dut supporter Ron, Ginny passa une heure à écouter le monologue de Drago et Julian se retrouva avec Grégory Goyle, véritable armoire a glace avec à peu près la même intelligence. L'exercice se résuma au fait de se lancer la balle et de devoir la rattraper sans tomber du balai. Personne ne chuta pour le plus grand soulagement de leur professeur. La fin du cours sonna et tous les élèves partirent en direction de leur prochain cours qui, au demeurant, était le même puisque c'était métamorphose. Même si ils avaient dix minutes de pause, ils se rendirent devant la salle du professeur McGonagall. Ce qui dérangea Harry dans les minutes suivantes, c'est le fait que Ginny soit avec Drago. Pourquoi, il n'aurait su le dire mais il se sentait énervé qu'ils discutent tous les deux. Julian s'en aperçu et entraina Harry à l' écart pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Julian_ « Mais qu'est ce que tu as bon sang ? Tu parais prêt à tuer quelqu'un ! Ce matin déjà tu étais bizarre mais la tu fais carrément peur !

Harry_ -Je sais pas ! Je suis énervé et c'est tout !

Julian_ -Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien mais puisque tu veux rester seul dans ton coin, je suis d'accord. Simplement évite de te faire remarquer dans le cours de McGonagall. Ce serait bête de te faire virer pour ça. »

Le professeur venait d'arriver et les deux garçons retournèrent dans le rang. Heureusement, Harry ne se fit plus remarquer. Mais malgré tout, la rage d'Harry ne s'était pas calmée. Celui-ci avait également dans la tête que ce sentiment ne s'effacerait pas aussi facilement que l'avait prévu Julian. A l'heure du repas, Ginny et Hermione s'éloignèrent pour discuter fille à fille. Et Julian supposa que c'était rapport u comportement d'Harry qu'Hermione n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

Hermione_ « Alors ?

Ginny_ -Alors quoi ?

Hermione_ - Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait le fils Malefoy ?

Ginny_ -Il voulait juste discuter. Pourquoi ?

Hermione_ -Parce que Harry est énervé depuis ce matin.

Ginny, gênée_ -Et alors ?

Hermione_ -Et alors je suis persuadée que ça a un rapport avec Drago.

Ginny_ -Il s'est peut-être juste levé du pied gauche tu sais.

Hermione_ -Je ne pense pas. Avant que Drago intervienne, il n'était pas énervé. Il y a donc forcément un lien. Mais lequel ?

Julian_ -Je pense aussi qu'il y a un lien entre ces deux faits. Harry était plutôt de bonne humeur ce matin et quand ce serpentard a commencé à te parler, il a commencé à s'énerver.

Ginny_ -De toute façon, quoi que dise Hermione, tu es toujours d'accord. Et votre théorie du complot est tout à fait stupide !  
Hermione_ -Faux ! Tout d'abord car ce n'est pas une théorie du complot, et ensuite car c'est juste une conclusion à partir d'éléments logiques. Où est Harry d'ailleurs ?

Julian_ -Avec Zacharias Smith. Ils discutent des cours de Rogue.

Ginny_ -Excusez-moi de vous couper dans votre élan mais cette histoire de lien est tout simplement infondée. Je vais de ce pas vous laisser et aller discuter des cours de rogue puisque ça a l'air bien plus intéressant que cette conversation-ci.

Hermione, une fois Ginny partie_ -Je ne suis pas folle pourtant, il y a bel et bien un lien ! et même toi tu le dis alors que tu connais Harry bien mieux que nous !

Julian_ -Et a mon avis, ce lien a à voir avec Ginny en général.

Hermione_ -Pourquoi ?

Julian_ -Il est bizarre en ce moment. Je suis désolé mais c'est la seule explication que je peux te donné comme il n'a jamais réagi comme ça…

Hermione_ -C'est la première fois ? Alors j'ai peut-être une idée mais avant tut, il me faut une précision : Harry est comme ça depuis quand ?

Julian_ -Bizarre tu veux dire ? Ça a commencé a peur près a la veille de la rentrée. Dans le Poudlard Express en fait. Pourquoi ?

Hermione_ -Pour savoir. Maintenant, il faut juste attendre quelques jours pour ma théorie se confirme. En attendant, si tu voulais bien me dire tout ce qu'Harry fait de bizarre, ça m'aiderait.

Julian_ -D'accord mais si j'avais droit a quelques précisions…

Hermione_ -Non, pas pour le moment. Il n'est pas approprié. »

Sur ces paroles, elle rejoignit Harry et Ginny. Julian lui emboita le pas. Le soir au moment du couvre feu, Harry ne parvint pas a s'endormir. La sensation d'oubli revient le hanter avec une image en plus, comme pour le mettre sur la voie. Cette image, c'était celle de Ginny discutant avec Malefoy. Alors, ce devait être en rapport avec Drago. Mais pourquoi ? Quand, la veille, cette sensation était apparue, il ne connaissait pas le serpentard et Ginny ne lui adressait pas la parole. Alors, pour quelle raison cette image venait se greffer sur ce sentiment ? Pour quelle raison est-ce que tout lui semblait lié ? 


	4. Mélimélo, mystères et boule de gomme

Chapitre 4: Méli-mélo, mystère et boule de gomme.

Les semaines passaient, les cours se succédaient. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances d'automne. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui échappait, Malefoy se rapprochait de plus en plus de Ginny, Julian et Hermione en étaient toujours à se demander quel était ce lien qu'ils avaient évoqué la première semaine de cours. Quand ces deux derniers se retrouvèrent seuls ce samedi après midi-là, Hermione mit Julian au courant de ses dernières observations:

Hermione_ "Alors voila, d'après ce que nous avons pu observer, je pense savoir pourquoi Harry est toujours en colère.

Julian_ -Il est amoureux de Ginny.

Hermione_ -Il… mais, comment tu sais ça?

Julian_ -Je vis avec lui depuis six ans et il parle quand il dort. Il appelle Ginny et évoque aussi la sensation d'oublier quelque chose mais je n'ai rien entendu de plus. Ça doit être lié à Ginny parce que c'est dans la même phrase qu'il évoque ces deux faits pourtant distinct l'un de l'autre. Mais, même si le conscient d'Harry maitrise assez ses rêves pour ne pas divulguer ses secrets au premier qui les lui demande quand il dort. En tous cas, Harry semble vouloir mettre Ginny en garde.

Hermione_ -Je suppose qu'il n'a pas non plus dit contre quoi.

Julian_ -Non, il n'a pas dit pourquoi mais peut-être que pendant les vacances, j'en apprendrai plus.  
Hermione_ -Essai surtout de le calmer un peu. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va tuer Drago et je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée du siècle. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais suivre la progression de la relation entre Ginny et Drago. Peut-être qu'il y a un rapport avec les mises en gardes d'Harry.

Julian_ -J'essayerai mais je ne promets rien.

Hermione_ -Parfait!

Ginny_ -Qu'est ce qui est parfait?

Julian_ -Rien. Rien du tout!

Ginny_ -Je vois. En clair ça ne me concerne pas.

Hermione_ -Où est Drago?

Ginny_ -Je ne dois donc vraiment pas être concernée par votre discussion puisqu'aucun de vous deux ne me demande jamais où est Drago. Et la cause c'est qu'Harry s'énerve à chaque fois et qu'aucun de nous n'en connait la raison. Pour ton information personnelle, il a été appelé par le professeur Rogue. Pourquoi?

Hermione_ -Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec notre discussion mais je m'étonnais que tu ne sois pas avec lui puisque tu ne la lâche plus. Enfin, LUI ne te lâche plus pour être exacte. Alors, que ce passe-t-il entre vous?

Ginny_ -Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?

Julian_ -Il veut sortir avec elle.

Hermione_ -Pardon? Drago veut sortir avec Ginny? Mais ça n'a aucun sens!

Ginny_ -Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Que Drago veuille sortir avec moi n'a aucun sens. C'est un sang-pur et ma famille est considérée comme traitre à son sang. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Julian_ -Ça, je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis certain qu'il veut sortir avec toi. Ça se voit a son regard, ça façon de te parler… et aussi le fait qu'il ne te lâche plus.

Ginny_ -Mais, a mes yeux, c'est seulement un ami. Pourquoi voudrait-il sortir avec moi alors qu'il ne me connaît que depuis un mois?

Hermione_ -Si tu veux mon avis, Drago voulait déjà sortir avec toi avant même qu'il ne t'adresse la parole la première fois.

Julian_ -Malefoy doit être persuadé que tu lui céderas. En tant que sang-pur, il doit se sentir supérieur face a ce genre de problème je pense.

Hermione_ -Tu pense que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec…

Harry_ -Que ce passe-t-il? On dirait que vous vous réunissez pour un conseil de guerre. Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé?

Julian_ -Rien. Tu n'as absolument rien loupé.

Ginny_ -Julian et Hermione pensent que Drago veut sortir avec moi ce qui est totalement dénué de sens.

Harry_ -Et? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire?

Ginny_ -Ça, je ne sais pas. Mais eux semblent le savoir. C'est tout à fait absurde et c'est ce que je leur ai dit.

Harry_ -Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je serai du coté de la forêt. Si vous me chercher…"

Et il s'en alla. En réalité, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire mais en entendant que Malefoy voulait sortir avec Ginny, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette rage l'avait encore pris. De plus, il ne pensait pas tout à fait comme la jeune fille. L'idée n'était pas tout à fait absurde et cette pensée lui rappela ses rêves qui liaient la situation de Ginny avec Malefoy à la sensation d'oubli qu'il éprouvait depuis plus d'un mois. Ses pas le menèrent vers le terrain de quidditch plutôt que vers la forêt. Le terrain était désert à cette heure mais il restait un balai sur le bord du terrain. Comme si ce balai avait été laissé là pour lui. Il alla le chercher et l'enfourcha. Il s'envola en savourant la sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était dans les airs. Puis, soudain, un éclat doré passa devant ses yeux. Instinctivement, il suivit la trajectoire de cet éclat. Lorsqu'il perçu une réduction de vitesse de la part de cet objet, il s'élança à sa poursuite. Il finit par attraper l'objet volant non identifié au bout d'une heure ou deux. Il ne se rendait même pas compte du temps qui passait tellement il était concentré sur sa trajectoire et celle de sa « proie ». Il finit par identifier l'objet qu'il poursuivait depuis quelques temps. Cela ressemblait à une balle dorée. Il le reconnut aux descriptions qu'en avait faites Sirius : le vif d'or. La balle la plus importante dans un match de quidditch puisqu'elle donnait cent cinquante points a qui l'attrapait et que sa capture mettait fin a la rencontre. Pourtant, personne n'était au bord du terrain et il avait bien fallu la lâcher. Qui avait bien pu avoir accès a cette balle ? Et pourquoi lui avoir laissé l'attraper ? Pour le tester alors que d'après le règlement, il ne pouvait pas faire partie de l'équipe de sa maison puisqu'il était en première année ? Un mystère de plus à ajouter a sa liste. Il finit par décider de retourner dans la cour pour retrouver ses amis. Sauf que ce sont eux qui le trouvèrent, immobile et come absent dans la ne répondait pas et fixait quelque chose qui n'existait pas ou qui n'était pas là. Julian réussit à le faire revenir à lui mais Harry ne voulut parler à personne de ce qu'il avait vu. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à le forcer et tous partirent en direction de la grande salle. Forcément, Drago les y attendait.

Drago_ « Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissée aussi soudainement Ginny. Le professeur rogue m'avait convoqué et tu dois savoir aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas très patient.

Ginny_ -Que te voulais-t-il ?

Drago_ - Oh, trois fois rien. Il voulait juste savoir comment se passait ce premier demi-trimestre. Et il voulait aussi me faire remarquer que les devoirs de certaines matières ne sont pas facultatifs.

Julian_ -La routine quoi !

Drago_ -Exactement !

Hermione_ -On se retrouve au bord du lac après le repas ?

Drago_ -Avec plaisir. Je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure et bon appétit ! »

Après le repas, ils prirent la direction du lac et une fois arrivé là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Drago. Celui-ci se plaça immédiatement aux cotés de Ginny. Julian avait remarqué que le filleul de son père adoptif s'énervait lorsque Malefoy apparaissait mais, ce soir là, il était étrangement calme (Harry s'entend). Julian ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou bien être soulagé. Il aurait dû s'alarmer de ne pas voir son presque frère s' ne remarque que plus tard que Harry ne réagissait a aucune des paroles qui aurait du le faire réagir. Comme si il était seul, dans un monde qu'eux ne pouvaient voir. Julian commença à s'inquiéter et son inquiétude augmenta quand il se rappela comment ils l'avaient trouvé avant le repas : complètement déconnecté, fixant un point qui n'existait pas. Il se dit qu'il en parlerait plus tard à Sirius. Même si la plupart de ses interrogations avaient maintenant une réponse et, pour celles qui n'en avaient pas, pouvaient attendre, il décida tout d'abord de parler a Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle aurait lu des antécédents de cette sorte de déconnexion dans ses livres. Il pensait enfin être débarrassé du fait de surveiller Harry mais il faudrait continuer de le surveiller, histoire qu'il ne se blesse pas. Ils étaient maintenant partis du bord du lac et étaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame et Ginny allait prononcer le mot de passe quand Hermione remarqua que Harry s'était arrêté quelques pas derrière aux et qu'il ne réagissait plus du tout quand on l'appelait. La jeune fille essaya de le réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il était repartit dans son monde qu'il était le seul à voir. Julian partit chercher le professeur McGonagall en courant. Harry n'avait pas bougé.

Harry

Il était à Poudlard. Il reconnaissait le portrait devant lequel il se tenait : celui de la grosse dame. Pourtant, ses amis n'étaient plus a coté de lui alors qu'ils auraient dû être présents. Ils étaient encore là deux minutes auparavant et puis ils avaient soudain disparu. Pourtant le portrait servant de porte aux gryffondor pour rejoindre leur salle commune et leurs dortoirs n'avait pas bougé. Puis, le portrait pivota sur ce qui lui servait de gonds (ne me demander pas ce que c'est, je serai incapable de vous répondre.) et laissa passer quatre garçons de son âge, peut-être un peu plus âgé d'un ou deux ans. Il y en avait un qui lui ressemblait : cheveux bruns, à peu près sa taille… sauf ses yeux. Ce n'était pas les mêmes. Harry ayant les yeux verts de par sa mère. L'inconnu avait, en revanche, les yeux marrons. Cet homme était accompagné de trois autres hommes : l'un était brun, grand, avec un air un peu ténébreux ; un autre encore avait l'air fatigué et portait des vêtements tous rapiécés ; le dernier était petit et avait un embonpoint certain et une tête ressemblant à celle d'un rat. Harry les avaient déjà vu dans la journée mais n'était pas resté avec eux assez longtemps pour apprendre leurs prénoms. Peut-être que là, il pourrait les apprendre… pourtant, Harry leur trouvait un air familier. Comme si il les avait déjà rencontrés auparavant mais dans la « réalité ». Pas dans ces rêves éveillés. Pourtant, ces quatre personnes d'une autre époque ne le voyaient pas. Comme si il était invisible. Ils discutaient donc sans se préoccuper de savoir si quelqu'un les écoutait ou non. Ils parlaient donc de la forêt interdite et partirent dans la direction de celle-ci, Harry sur leurs talons alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'il était là. Ils voulaient savoir ce que recelait cette forêt si mystérieuse et étrange. En dix minutes, les quatre garçons (plus Harry invisible) avaient atteint l'orée de la forêt et y entraient.

Harry

Le professeur McGonagall arriva dix minutes plus tard. En voyant Harry, elle comprit ce que Julian avait voulu dire quand il avait parlé de l'état d'Harry (deux des adjectifs principaux que le professeur avait retenu étaient « absent » et « déconnecté ».). Elle prit peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'élève se figeant tout à coup dans les couloirs et présuma que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle remarqua qu'Harry avait les yeux vitreux et demanda à Julian d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à une statue et n'avait même pas réagi à l'annonce de l'arrivée de madame Pomfresh. Sauf que cela allait prendre un peu plus de temps d'aller chercher l'infirmière que ce qu'avait prévu la sous-directrice puisque celle-ci logeait à l'autre bout de château. Harry n'avait même pas cillé.

Harry

Il regardait la forêt au fur et a mesure de sa progression en compagnie des quatre autres. Il ne pensait pas que la forêt pouvait receler autant de surprises. Il s'attendait à voir tout un tas de dangereuses créatures mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire : ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive. Pourtant, il était censé y avoir des centaures mais même eux ne se manifestait pas. Quelque chose les effrayait-il. Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien faire peur à des centaures ? Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté et que les autres commençaient à le distancer. Il revint finalement à leur hauteur et arriva dans une clairière qui était occupée par une étrange fille habillée tout de vert. Pourquoi vivait-elle seule dans cette forêt ?y était-elle encore ? Était-ce pour cette raison que la forêt interdite était par définition interdite ?

Harry

Madame Pomfresh arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Harry était figé et aucune expression n'était passée sur son visage. Puis, soudain, il se réveilla. Le changement de « monde » le fit avoir l'air un peu ahuri mais ce fut tout. Aucune des personnes présentes ne compris la moindre chose quant à ce qui venait de se passer mais Harry était de retour et c'était l'important. Le jeune garçon refuse de parler de son aventure et madame Pomfresh décida de le garder à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Tout le monde pensait la même chose : qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'Harry se fige d'un moment à l'autre ?


	5. Retour à la maison

**RAR:**

**Ronald92**: merci pour tes encouragements. Ils me font plaisir. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que les chapitres précédents. Les chapitres usivants ne devraient pas tarder étant donné qu'ils sont déjà tous tapés jusqu'au numéro 34 ^^

Chapitre 5:

Les vacances étaient maintenant là et les quatre amis se trouvaient dans le train qui les ramenait chez eux. Harry refusait toujours de parler de ce qui s'était passé une semaine auparavant devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il n'y pensait pas. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il revoyait sans cesse la jeune fille de la forêt dans ses rêves et a chaque fois, les questions revenaient : qui était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle dans la forêt ? Y était-elle encore ? Mais il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Il faudrait qu'il retourne voir les autres garçons mais il ignorait comment provoquer la réaction qui le ramènerait dans ce qui lui semblait être le passé. Chaque fois que l'expérience s'était produite, ils e trouvait dans un endroit que les quatre garçons avaient fréquenté durant leur période scolaire. Mais, hormis dans l'école, il ne savait pas où les élèves avaient bien pu se rendre. Même dans le Poudlard express, il lui faudrait faire le train en long en large et en travers pour savoir précisément où ils étaient passés. Et il avait deux raisons pour ne pas tenter l'expérience : la première étant que si jamais il se décidait à le faire, il n'aurait jamais le temps de faire tout le train avant d'arriver a destination le deuxième étant que s'il partait bille en tête, ses amis s'inquièteraient et ne la lâcheraient plus. Or, il lui fallait absolument garder une liberté de mouvement pour pouvoir tirer cette affaire au clair. C'est à ce moment là de ses réflexions que le jeune homme remarqua que deux autres personnes s'étaient jointes à eux. Une jeune fille blonde a l'air perdu et un garçon brun à l'air timide. Ginny remarqua qu'Harry daignait enfin revenir parmi eux et engagea la conversation :

Ginny_ « Vous êtes en première année vous aussi non ?

Neuville_ -Oui. Je suis à Gryffondor et Luna est à Serdaigle.

Julian_ -Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu dans notre classe…

Neuville_ -Personne ne me remarque jamais. Je ne sais rien faire alors je me fais discret.

Drago_ -Excusez moi d'interrompre votre discussion qui, j'en suis certain doit être fort intéressante mais je me demandais si Ginny ne voulait pas venir avec mes amis et moi.

Ginny_ -Merci de penser a moi Drago mais je pense que je vais rester ici. Tu as beau avoir l'air fort sympathique, je ne pense psa que tous les serpentards le soient. Et tes amis pensent leur temps à se moquer des miens. Donc…

Drago_ -D'accord. Au moins, je t'aurais proposé et tu ne pourras rien venir me reprocher plus tard. (Puis, il sortit de la pièce.)

Harry_ -Plus tard quoi ?

Ginny_ -Je ne sais pas. Rattrape-le si le cœur t'en dit mais ce n'est pas la peine si tu veux mon avis. Il veut juste se rendre intéressant.

Luna_ -Il veut sortir avec toi je pense. Enfin, je dis ça juste en me basant sur son comportement.

Julian_ -Qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard Luna ?

Luna_ -Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai le temps non ? Pourquoi ?

Julian_ -Effectivement tu as le temps mais, je serais toi, j'opterai pour psychologue comportemental. Tu es très douée !

Ginny_ -Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète que Drago Malefoy n'a aucunes raisons de s'intéresser à moi ?

Hermione_ -On est trois à te le dire lors pourquoi tu ne nous fait pas un peu confiance ?

Ginny_ -Lâchez moi avec cette histoire d'accord ?

Harry_ -Pardon de vous interrompre mais je ne sais absolument pas qui vous êtes. Ceci dit, je ne veux pas vous vexer.

Hermione_ -Harry ! Si tu écoutais, tu saurais qu'il s'agit de Neuville Londubat et Luna Lovegood qui sont en même année que nous hormis le fait bien sur que Luna soit a serdaigle de plus, tu devrais connaitre Neuville puisqu'il est dans notre classe.

Harry_ -Excuse moi mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Luna_ -Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

Harry_ Tout va bien. Pourquoi ?

Luna_ -Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Harry_ -Ce n'est rien.

Hermione_ -Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec…

Julian_ -Hermione ! Rappelle-toi ! On n'en parle plus ! Quand Harry sera prêt à nous dire ce qui se passe, il viendra au sujet de lui-même.

Luna_ -Parfois, garder un secret vaut mieux que de le divulguer. Garde ce secret pour toi Harry. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton choix et il est normal de le respecter.

Neuville_ -Je pense que certains secrets ne sont pas faits pour être divulgué. Parfois, ils sont justes pour ceux qui les détiennent et c'est bien ainsi.

Hermione_ -Mais…

Ginny_ -Hermione, s'il te plait ! Pour une fois, suis nos conseils !

Hermione_ -D'accord mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne chercherai pas de mon coté !

Harry_ -Merci »

La conversation dévia et le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. A l'arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾, les autre amis sortirent en même temps du train. Sirius attendait Julian et Harry. Par contre, Margaret et Alix n'étaient pas là. Julian commença à s'inquiéter. Venant de sa sœur, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas là. Elle voulait absolument aller à Poudlard et elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde une occasion de discuter de l'école de magie. Il présentait Hermione et Ginny à son père adoptif quand le frère de la dernière arriva accompagné de deux adultes qui semblaient être ses parents.

Ron_ « Ginny ! On te cherche depuis vingt minutes ! Tu pourrais te dépêché ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Julian_ -Bonjour a toi aussi. Comment vas-tu Ron ?

Mrs Weasley_ -Excusez le. Il n'aime pas attendre. Je suis Molly Weasley et voici mon mari Arthur.

Sirius_ -Enchanté. Sirius black et voici mon fils Julian et mon filleul, Harry.

Hermione_ -Je suis navrée mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Mes parents m'attendent.

Ginny_ -Bonnes vacances Hermione.

Hermione_ -Bonnes vacances.

Mr Weasley_ -Votre filleul s'appelle Harry ? Ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter ?

Harry_ -Si. Pourquoi ?

Mr Weasley_ -Harry Potter ? Le fameux Harry Potter ?

Harry_ -Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai heureux d'être célèbre de par la mort de mes parents et le fait que j'ai survécu alors que je n'avais pas un an.

Mr Weasley_ -Excuse moi.

Sirius_ -Je suis navré d'interrompre votre conversation mas ma femme et ma fille attendent avec impatience les garçons et je ne voudrais pas que ma fille finisse par nous faire exploser la maison.

Ginny_ -Effectivement ce n'est pas conseillé ! Bonnes vacances alors !

Julian_ -Bonnes vacances !

Harry_ - Bonnes vacances même si je doute que ce soit des vacances pour ta mère ! »

Harry avait répondu sur un ton absent, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sirius. Mais qu'avait Harry ? Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il semblait préoccupé et changé. Il espérait que Margaret le démentirai sur ce point mais avant de lui en parler, il verrait avec Julian qui devait passer le plus clair de sont temps avec lui à l'école. Mais, une fois arrivés, Sirius n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que sa femme et sa fille commençaient à parler.

Margaret_ « Julian ! Harry ! Vous avez changé ! Comment c'est passé ce premier demi-trimestre ?

Alix_ -A quoi ressemble Poudlard ? Quels professeurs avez-vous ? Vous avez McGonagall ? On dit que c'est une animagus et qu'elle se transforme en chat. Et…

Julian_ -Alix, s'il te plait ! C'est les vacances pour nous aussi. Alors parler de l'école n'est pas fortement conseillé.

Alix_ -Mais tu m'avais dit que tu me raconterais tout !

Sirius_ -Alix, laisse-les se reposer s'il te plait.

Alix_ -Oui papa. Je leur demanderai ce soir.

Margaret_ -A ce propos, Remus a appelé.

Sirius_ -Comment va-t-il ?

Margaret_ -Bien. Un peu fatigué peut-être. Il voulait donner des nouvelles des cours.

Sirius_ -Et alors ?

Margaret_ -Bon élèves. C'est tout pour le moment.

Sirius_ -Parfait. »

Harry décrocha totalement de la conversation à ce moment là. Des images venaient se superposé a sa réalité. Des images d'une réalité passée.

Harry

Il était de retour dans la forêt interdite. Cette fois, il était seul. Les quatre garçons du passé n'étaient pas là. Par contre, la jeune fille de la clairière était présente (logique puisqu'il était dans la clairière) comment pouvait-il être dans la clairière d'ailleurs alors qu'il n'était pas a Poudlard et que cette maison avait très peu de chance d'avoir été arpentée par les quatre inconnus. Avait-il trouvé comment déclenché son mystérieux pouvoir ? ou était-ce un hasard ? aucune des deux réponses ne le satisfaisaient.

…_ « Montre-toi ! Je sais que tu es là.

Harry_ -Comment peux-tu me voir et m'entendre alors que les autres ne peuvent pas ?

…_ -Je possède le même don que toi. C'est pour ça.

Harry_ -Qui es-tu ?

…_ -Je m'appelle suis une nymphe des forêts. Et toi ?

Harry_ - Harry Potter. Mais, dis-moi, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

Lili_ -Potter ? Ferais-tu partie de la famille de James ?

Harry_ -Mon père s'appelait James.

Lili_ -Ton père ? Pourquoi emploies-tu le passé ?

Harry_ -Il est mort quand j'étais petit. Ma mère est morte le même jour.

Lili_ -Pardon… je n'aurais pas du te poser ces questions.

Harry_ -Tu ne ressemble pas une nymphe.

Lili_ -Je ne le suis qu'à demi par ma mère. Elle est morte elle aussi. Mon père est un elfe.

Harry_ -Tu ne vis pas avec lui ?

Lili_ -Non.

Harry_ - Tu ne me diras pas pourquoi n'est ce pas ?

Lili_ -Non.

Harry_ -Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Lili_ -Je suis un hybride que personne ne veut voir alors… et puis, la plupart des elfes sont orgueilleux et énervants. »

Harry

Sirius remarqua que son filleul semblait absent. Bien plus que ce qu'il avait remarqué sur la voie 9 ¾. Pourquoi ? Que c'était-il passé à l'école ? il s'apprêtait à le secouer quand Julian intervint.

Julian_ « Non ! Attends !

Sirius_ -Pourquoi ?

Julian_ -Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il réagit comme ça. Il se réveillera seul.

Sirius (passablement énervé)_ -Comment ça « ce n'est pas la première fois » ?

Julian_ -Il a déjà eu cette attitude deux fois à l'école.

Sirius_ -Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus ?

Julian_ -Il ne veut pas en parler. Il finira par nous dire ce qui se passe mais seulement quand il sera prêt.

Sirius_ -Pourquoi ne nous a-t-on pas prévenus ? C'est inadmissible !

Julian_ -La première fois, les profs n'étaient pas là et n'ont pas été mis au courant. La deuxième fois, on est allé chercher le professeur McGonagall et madame Pomfresh. Sauf que quand l'infirmière est arrivée, Harry s'est réveillé.

Sirius_ -Je vois. Et que faut-il faire ?

Julian_ Absolument rien a part attendre. »

Harry

Il n'en revenait pas ! Quelqu'un pouvait le voir ! Tant qu'il était là, il allait demander à Lili comment s'appelaient les quatre garçons. Après tout, si elle pouvait le voir et lui parler, autant en profiter.

Harry _ « Qui sont les autres garçons ?

Lili_ -Tu ne dois pas les suivre souvent si tu ne sais pas comment ils s'appellent ! Il y a James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Harry_ -Quoi ?

Lili_ -Pourquoi réagi tu comme ça ?

Harry_ -Pour rien. Je crois que je les connais c'est tout. Ils ont des surnoms ?

Lili_ -Oui. James a choisi Cornedrue, Sirius c'est Patmol, Remus s'est décidé pour Lunard et Peter a opté pour Queudver. Pourquoi ?

Harry_ -Tu les connais depuis longtemps ? En quelle année sont-ils ?

Lili_ - pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, il retourna dans son époque. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse la prochaine fois.

Harry

Julian_ « Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter !

Sirius_ -C'est tout à fait normal de s'inquiéter !

Harry _-Sirius, qu'est devenue la fille de la clairière ?

Sirius_ -Quelle fille ?

Harry _-Rien. Laisse tomber. Il ne veut pas en parler. Pourquoi ?

Julian_ -C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Harry_ -Rien. »

Puis il monta dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de repos et de réfléchir.


	6. Les vacances

Voilà un tout petit chapitre. Je vous mets le suivant tout de suite.

Chapitre 6:

_Maison Weasley_

Ginny allait exploser ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient en vacances et personne ne lui avait écrit ! Même Hermione ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle. Pourtant, c'était avec elle qu'elle s'entendait le mieux. Si ce matin, elle n'avait pas de nouvelle, ils allaient tous recevoir une beuglante et ce ne serait pas une _beuglante_ pour rien. Vite fait bien fait même ! Mais, quand elle descendit, sa mère lui tendit une lettre. Enfin ! ce n'était pas trop tôt ! … et non. Loupé. C'était Drago Malefoy qui lui écrivait. Elle avait espéré un instant que ce serait Harry. (Mais pourquoi lui ? tu déraille complètement ma pauvre !) Mais non. Il fallait que se soit le serpentard. Et pourquoi lui envoyait-il des lettres ? Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher un peu ? Lorsque Ron descendit à son tour, il faillit bien se faire descendre et finir les deux pieds devant a sainte mangouste. Il avait en effet eu l'intelligente idée de vouloir prendre la lettre des sa sœur pour la lire a voix haute. Sauf que Ginny n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir pour le descendre puisqu'il manqua de s'étouffer en lisant la lettre de sa jumelle. Malefoy ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Ou alors il était vraiment taré ! Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions qu'il se prenait une gifle magistrale. Il ne comprit même pas que Ginny avait repris sa lettre tellement il était sonné.

_Maison Black_

Depuis le début des vacances, personne n'avait reparlé à Harry de l'incident même si tout le monde le surveillait attentivement, histoire d'éviter qu'il se « rendorme » accidentellement. Le professeur lupin était venu trois jours auparavant pour le diner. Bien qu'il soit le prof des garçons, Remus se fichait comme de sa première baguette de savoir qu'il était avec des élèves. Tout s'était bien passé sauf que quelque chose avait fait tiquer Harry : juste avant que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne reparte, Sirius lui avait murmuré quelque chose. Harry n'avait pas pu entendre mais il se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec son retour dans le passé de la semaine passée. Pour le moment, il se concentrait sur le moyen de décider seul quand partir pour le passé, sans être a la merci des autres quand il quittait son corps.


	7. Retour de vancances

Chapitre 7:

Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard depuis près d'un mois et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'aller voir Lili. Il savait que ses amis s'inquiétaient. Il leur raconterait tout mais pas maintenant. Neuville et Luna les avaient rejoins et maintenant que la jeune fille blonde était avec eux, ils s'amusaient plus vu que Luna passait son temps à planer. Drago Malefoy continuait de vouloir sympathiser avec Ginny qui voyait sous un meilleur angle la thèse de Julian et Hermione (à savoir que le serpentard voulait sortir avec elle). La jeune fille se creusait la tête pour savoir comment lui faire comprendre de la lâcher sans pour autant le blesser. Et c'est au milieu du cours du professeur Rogue que les embrouilles commencèrent. Harry, comme à son habitude, venait de passer du mode « éveiller » en mode « veille ». Sauf que le professeur de potions ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et eu l'excellente idée d'interroger le jeune homme juste a ce moment la. En voyant que l'élève ne lui répondait pas, il commença à s'énerver en refusant toutes les explications que Julian tentait de lui fournir. Ginny se mit également de la partie pour essayer de convaincre celui qu'ils surnommaient affectueusement « la chauve-souris », que Harry ne le défiait pâmais était simplement et totalement déconnecté de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Harry

Il était de retour dans la clairière. Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue n'étaient pas présent et Harry supposa qu'ils étaient en cours (là ou il était par ailleurs censé être.)

Lili_ « Ah! Te revoilà toi!

Harry_ -Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas encore contrôler ces flash-back.

Lili_ -Et alors? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant non?

Harry_ -Excuse moi d'accord? Je pense que je risque d'avoir un problème un tant soit peu plus grave lorsque je retournerai dans mon époque.

Lili_ -Pourquoi?

Harry_ -Je suis censé être en cours avec le professeur rogue et ce n'est pas un hasard si son nom rime avec bouledogue.

Lili_ -Bon, je crois que je vais devoir t'apprendre comment contrôler ton pouvoir parce que ton professeur n'a pas l'air d'être sympathique. »

Harry

Finalement, grâce à Drago (mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive bon sang?) qui ne voulait pas que Ginny ait une extinction de voix, le dialogue réussit à se mettre en place.

Drago_ -Professeur, pourquoi ne pas écouter les explications de black? Aussi vaines soient elles bien sur.

Rogue_ -Pourquoi pas en effet? Nous vous écoutons M. Black

Julian_ -Alors voilà. Depuis quelques temps, Harry a la fâcheuse tendance à se déconnecté.

Rogue_ -De se déconnecter?

Julian_ - Plus clairement professeur, de « s'absenter ».

Rogue_ -De « s'absenter »?

Ginny (énervée)_ -En clair, vous attendez qu'il se revienne et vous l'engueulez après. C'est pas bien compliqué.

Rogue_ -Miss Weasley, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à prendre la parole.

Ginny_ -Navrée. Je me suis sentie obligée de vous éclairer.

Rogue_ -Merci de votre gentillesse mais cela revient au même.

Julian_ -Donc, soit on va chercher le professeur McGonagall soit madame Pomfresh bien que madame Pomfresh conseillée dans ce cas puisque la dernière fois il s'est reconnecté quand elle est arrivée.

Rogue (sceptique) -Reconnecté?

Julian_ -Il s'est réveillé si vous préférez.

Rogue_ -Allez chercher les deux M. Malefoy. »

Tout ce conciliabule avait duré vingt minutes avec compris dans ce temps la période « cris » de la chauve souris.

Harry

Depuis dix minutes, Lili essayait d'apprendre à Harry comment maitriser le retour dans le passé. Mais Harry n'étant pas un élève très concentré en temps normal, il n'arrivait pas à grand chose en pensant au professeur rogue qui devait l'attendre de pied ferme. Mais rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à retourner dans son époque. et m...ercredi! Rogue allait le tuer! Et comme un ennui n'arrive jamais seul (allez savoir pourquoi, il vient toujours avec des amis, de très bon amis...), James et ses amis arrivèrent a ce moment là.

James_ « Lili? Tout va bien?

Lili_ -Ba oui pourquoi?

James_ -Je t'ai entendue crier

Lili_ -J'essaye d'expliquer quelque chose a un bouché depuis tout a l'heure mais rien à faire.

James (qui pensait furieusement que cette personne ressemblait à Lili) _ -Mais, il n'y a personne! Tu es sûre que ça va?

Lili_ -James, tu semble oublier que je peux voir ceux qui ont le même don que moi.

James_ -Mais, si il est comme toi, il doit pouvoir se montrer non?

Lili_ -Mais oui! Suis-je bête! Harry, essaye de focaliser tes efforts sur l'apparition de ton corps ici.

Harry_ -Et, sans vouloir ignare, est ce que mon corps va me rejoindre ici ou rester dans mon époque?

Lili_ -Mais il va venir ici bien sur!

Harry (sombrement) _ -Vive les bouledogues. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry apparaissait.

Harry

Au moment précis ouù le corps d'Harry se matérialisait dans l'époque de Lili, il disparut de la salle de Rogue. Et voilà. Un élève en vadrouille.


	8. Lili

**RAR:**

**Minutsu:** le pourquoi du comment du plan de drago, j'en sais absolument rien (^^'') le jour où j'ai écrit ce chpiotre, j'étais fatigué et je venais de piquer un délire avec des amies. Je pense que je devais pas être nette...

Chapitre 8:

Cinq minutes après la disparition d'Harry, McGonagall et l'infirmière arrivèrent. La sous-directrice faillit faire une syncope: un élève qui disparaissait ou milieu d'un cours! Et après il faudrait annoncer qu'ils avaient perdu un élève mais qu'ils allaient le retrouver. Lorsqu'Harry Potter reviendrait, il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Et pas forcément les plus jolies!

*** Harry ***

Maintenant qu'il était « apparu » dans l'époque de son père, Harry pu commencer a réfléchir aux conséquences et il se demandait si appeler sainte mangouste était excessif. Bizarrement, il le sentait mal le retour. Au moins, l'avantage, c'est que Lili avait plus de facilité a lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Mais, depuis quelques instants, James le regardait étrangement. Et Harry savait pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse. Et vite. Mais laquelle? Une du genre « salut, je suis ton fils et je viens du futur. Je voulais juste te connaître avant que tu ne meure de la main d'un mage noir alors que j'avais un an »? quel casse tête! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lui qui se fourre dans les pires ennuis possibles et imaginables? Bon, la solution la plus simple était d'omettre ce fait. Pour la ressemblance avec James, il verrait après.

Lili_ -Eh oh! Tu m'écoutes?

Harry_ -Pardon?

Lili_ - Ça fait cinq minutes que je parle dans le vide!

Harry_ -Excuse moi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Lili_ -S'il te plait, concentre toi sur ton objectif!

Harry_ -Bien mademoiselle. Je te dis au revoir maintenant. Je ne tiens pas a subir ta colère une nouvelle fois.

Lili_ -Concentre toi! Tu sentiras tout seul quand tu devras partir mais par merlin, concentre toi! »

Harry eut envie de lui répondre que c'était dans cette époque qu'il était chez lui mais il disparut avec. Fichu pouvoir!

*** Harry ***

Harry était de retour. Évidemment, il aurait aimé atterrir ailleurs que dans la salle de potion. Sauf que, il fallut qu'il y retourne. Et rogue n'était pas le seul a l'attendre. McGonagall était là et elle n'avait pas l'air content.

McGonagall_ -M. Potter, savez vous que vous êtes censé être en cours a cette heure et non pas en vadrouille?

Harry_ -Excusez moi professeur. Je ne l'avais pas prévu.

McGonagall_ -J'espère que votre excuse sera plus recevable que cet argument.

Harry_ -C'est plutôt compliqué et...

McGonagall_ -Mais j'ai tout mon temps M. Potter. Severus, puis-je vous l'emprunter?

Rogue_ -Mais bien sur Minerva. Je vous en prie. »

Le jeune sorcier ramassa ses affaires et suivit le professeur de métamorphoses dans son bureau en se demandant comment expliquer a l'animagus qu'il allait dans le passé mais sans trahir sa mère.

McGonagall_ -M. Potter, disparaître au milieu du cours du professeur rogue n'était pas une excellente idée.

Harry_ -Je n'ai pas fait exprès professeur. Je ne l'avais absolument pas prévu. (Enfin, pas consciemment en tout cas.)

McGonagall_ - M. Potter, j'ai besoin d'explications. Vous êtes en très mauvaise posture et sans ces explications que vous ne semblez manifestement pas vouloir me donner, je ne pourrai pas vous aidez.

Harry_ -Vous allez me prendre pour un fou.

McGonagall_ -J'enseigne ici depuis maintenant pas mal d'années et je pense avoir déjà entendu pire. Il est donc superflu de s'inquiéter.

Harry_ -Je retourne dans le passé.

McGonagall_ -Excusez-moi mais je ne vous suis pas. Personne ne peut retourner dans le passé.

Harry_ -Alors je suppose que je suis M. Personne puisque personne ne peut retourner dans le passé et que je le peux.

McGonagall_ -M. Potter, me raconter des entourloupes ne vous sortira pas d'affaire. Il serait donc grand temps de me dire clairement ou vous avez disparu et comment.

Harry_ -Ce ne sont pas de entourloupes! C'est la réalité! Je suis retourné dans le passé!

McGonagall_ -Aucun sorcier ne peut retourner dans le passé sans un retourneur de temps et vous n'en possédez pas a ce que je sache.

Harry_ -Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un retourneur de temps. Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis allé dans une autre époque que celle-ci. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

McGonagall_ -Si vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites M. Potter, je vais commencer à m'inquiéter. Allez a l'infirmerie pour faire des tests en présence de madame Pomfresh. »

Ils partirent donc vers l'infirmerie. Sauf que McGonagall n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver puisqu'elle rencontra le professeur Dumbledore. C'est quand le directeur vit la mine du professeur de métamorphoses (qui était tout sauf joyeuse) qu'il s'arrêta pour leur demander ce qui se passait.

Dumbledore_ « Professeur, y aurait-il un problème avec M. Potter?

McGonagall_ -Rien de grave. Je l'emmenai juste à l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore_ -M. Potter, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer?

Harry_ -Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé des explications sur un incident survenu durant le cours du professeur rogue. Explications qu'elle ne veut pas croire.

McGonagall_ -Tout simplement car c'est impossible M. Potter.

Harry_ -C'est possible puisque je l'ai fait.

Dumbledore_ -Et si nous continuions cette discussion dans mon bureau? »

Ils partirent tous en direction de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore_ -Bien. Et si vous repreniez toute cette histoire depuis le début que je puisse comprendre?

McGonagall_ -Je suis navrée mais je pense que M. Potter peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi. Des cinquièmes années m'attendent pour le cours que je dois leur dispenser. (McGonagall sortit en laissant seuls le directeur et l'élève.)

Dumbledore_ -Parfait. Je pense que cette situation doit avoir un rapport avec votre mère.

Harry_ -Comment pouvait vous savoir si cela a un rapport avec ma mère?

Dumbledore_ -Je la connaissais bien. Mais je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails. J'aimerai que nous revenions à votre affaire.

Harry_ -Comment vous expliquer?

Dumbledore_ -Seriez-vous retourné dans le passé? Auriez-vous, par hasard, vu votre mère?

Harry_ -Je n'en ai parlé à personne! Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de cela alors que je n'en ai parlé qu'au professeur McGonagall et elle ne m'a pas cru!

Dumbledore_ -Je te l'ai dit Harry. Je connaissais bien ta mère.

Harry_ -Mais, comment?

Dumbledore_ -Je ne t'en parlerais pas aujourd'hui. Il va falloir attendre. Je peux seulement vous dire que c'est moi qui lui aie accordé le droit de vivre dans la forêt interdite qui était justement interdite pour cette raison. Mais que votre père ayant un certain mépris pour les règlements, il a décidé, accompagné de ses amis. Et Lili est venue me voir pour me dire qu'on l'avait trouvée.

Harry _-Mais vous n'avez rien fait?

Dumbledore_ -Mais pourquoi aurais-je interdit cela a Lili? Il n'y avait aucune raison! D'ailleurs, je comprends mieux maintenant ta comparaison de Severus avec un bouledogue. Mais j'avoue qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas saisi.

Harry_ -J'espère que ce n'est pas arrivé aux oreilles du professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore_ -Rassure-toi. Maintenant, je pense que cette affaire est close. Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune. Il semblerait que cette petite discussion t'ai privé de ta dernière heure de cours.

Harry_ -Merci professeur.

Dumbledore_ -Merci pour les explications, pour le « sauvetage » ou bien pour l'heure de cours en moins ?

Harry_ -Les trois !

Et il sortit. Dumbledore se dit qu'il n'avait pas finit d'entendre parler de ce jeune sorcier. Et dire qu'il allait passer encore six ans entre les murs de l'école. Le directeur espéra très fort que l'école dont il était question serait toujours debout dans six ans et que merlin entendrait sa prière (merlin, faites que cette école soit toujours entière dans six ans.)


	9. Soucis en vue

**RAR:**

**Maximilien:** merci pour la review. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris l'essentiel de ta review ^^ . j'ai pire a la maison et je traduit presque autmatiquement maintenant ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t eplaira atant que les précédents.

Chapitre 8:

Deux semaines plus tard pendant le cours de potions, le professeur Rogue rendait les copies du dernier devoir en faisant, comme a son habitude (très mauvaise habitude par ailleurs), des commentaires désobligeants. Et, allez savoir pourquoi, Harry avait droit à un surplus.

Rogue_ -M. Potter. Votre note reflète le niveau de cotre concentration en cours. Autant dire pas grand-chose au vu de votre note minable.

Harry_ -Merci professeur. (Je prends ça comme un compliment, venant de qui il vient.)

Rogue_ -Bien. Maintenant que M. Potter a eu sa copie, nous pouvons passer au TP du jour. Ouvrez votre manuel a la page 80 et commencez la préparation mais n'oubliez pas les avertissements je vous p…

BOUM !

Le chaudron de Seamus Finnigan venait de lui exploser a la figure.

Harry_ -Oh oh… god save the queen ! (ou plutôt Seamus dans cette situation. Rogue va le tuer !)

Rogue_ -Les avertissements et remarques, M. Finnigan, ne sont pas fait pour décorer votre livre. De plus, merci de garder vos commentaires pour vous M. Potter. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. »

C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur McGonagall en courant, toute échevelée.

McGonagall_ -Que ce passe-t-il ici encore ?

Rogue_ -Ce n'est rien Minerva.

McGonagall (hystérique)_ -Rien ? Vous venez de dire que ce n'était RIEN ?

Rogue_ -Seulement un petit incident de parcours de la part d'un élève totalement inconscient. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Sauf que a ce moment, Seamus refit surface, le visage noir (à la base blanc) et les cheveux… avec un trou au sommet du crâne (mais pourquoi au sommet du crâne ? c'est le visage qui aurait du prendre !) toujours est-il qu'il finit le cours a l'infirmerie (Harry : pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi !) on appris plus tard que si « l'inconscient » avait un trou au sommet du crâne, c'est car ses sourcils (qui auraient du être touché) avaient repoussée automatiquement au détriment de ses cheveux. Harry, lui, se sentit beaucoup mieux quand Seamus fut partit. Rien n'était plus agréable que de subir les remarques de Rogue. Quand le soir arriva sans qu'aucun autre évènement marquant ne soit arrivé, Harry décida d'aller voir sa mère. Sans prévenir personne. Il aurait du. Ça lui aurai évité pas mal d'ennuis.

*** Harry ***

Il aurait du prévenir avant de débarquer a l'improviste. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul vouloir être ailleurs. Quand Patmol le vit, il s'approcha et entama la discussion.

Sirius_ « Tu ressembles beaucoup a James. Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu viens du futur. Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas son fils ?

Harry_ -Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est une des règles que je ne dois pas contourner. Et puis…

Sirius_ -Et puis quoi ? Tu ne veux rien nous dire parce que tu ne nous fait pas confiance ?

Harry_ -Je ne peux pas. Révéler le futur n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

Sirius_ -Alors c'est comme les retourneurs de temps.

Harry_ -Ça fait deux fois que j'entends parler de ces retourneurs de temps mais je ne connais pas vraiment le principe hormis qu'ils servent à retourner dans le passé.

Sirius_ -Avec un retourneur de temps, il faut compter les heures qui se sont écoulées. Ce n'est pas extrêmement pratique quand tu veux repartir deux ans en arrière par exemple. Ton don est bien mieux.

Harry_ -Tout dépend du point de vue. Il m'a apporté pas mal de problèmes.

Sirius_ -En tout cas, on peut te voir. Avec un retourneur de temps, ce n'est pas possible. Si on te voit…

Remus_ -Je pense que le don d'Harry s'emploie de la même façon qu'un retourneur de temps. Il ne doit pas être censé se montrer.

Sirius_ -Merci Lunard pour cette précision. Mais ce n'est qu'un règlement.

Harry_ -Donc, _techniquement_, je ne devrai pas être en train de vous parler.

Sirius_ -_Techniquement._

Harry_ -Parfait alors ! »

*** Harry ***

Au moment où Harry finissait sa phrase, Julian entrait dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

McGonagall_ -Que puis-je pour vous a cette heure M. Black ?

Julian_ -Harry a disparu.

McGonagall_ -Pardon ?

Julian_ -Harry a disparu. Il est allé dans le dortoir et quand on y est allé avec Neuville, il n'était plus là. Mais personne ne l' vu redescendre.

McGonagall_ -Je pense que M. Potter va passer quelques samedi après-midi en retenue.

Julian_ Pour le moment, il faudrait peut-être le retrouver non ?

McGonagall (ironique)_ -Vous venez de mettre le doigt sur un problème de taille : comment mettre un élève en retenue si cet élève a disparu ? »

Sur ce, le professeur de métamorphoses alla dans la tour des gryffondors pour tenter de retrouver l'élève disparu (et qui, accessoirement, allait la rendre complètement folle avant la fin de l'année s'il n'arrêtait pas ses bêtises. Et dire que ce n'était _que_ la première année !)

*** Harry***

Remus_ « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que personne ne respecte les règlements ?

Harry_ -Mon meilleur ami dit toujours que les règlements ne sont pas fait pour être respecter et que s'il y en a, c'est justement pour les enfreindre.

Sirius_ -Pas mal comme raisonnement. J'aime bien. Ton ami est malin !

James_ -Tu aimes quoi Patmol ?

Sirius_ -Ça y est ? Vous avez fini de vous bécoter ?

James_ -Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait. Alors, qu'est ce que tu aimes ?

Sirius_ -Une phrase. Une bête phrase.

James_ -Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une copine ! En plus, je suis sur que tu n'as qu'a passer une annonce et tu auras déjà pas mal de choix.

Sirius_ -J'ai le temps je te signale !

Remus_ -Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que la seule fille à qui tu t'intéresse ne s'intéresse pas a toi ?

Harry_ -Comment elle s'appelle ?

Remus_ -Margaret. Mais elle est chez serdaigle et s'intéresse plus aux études qu'aux garçons et donc pas a Sirius.

Lili_ -Harry ! Tu es revenu ! Mais pourquoi pas avant ? Tu aimes te faire attendre ?

Harry_ -Pas vraiment mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème après mon escapade de la dernière fois.

Lili_ -Avec le bouledogue ?

Harry_ -Entre autre.

James (perplexe)_ -Des problèmes avec un bouledogue ?

Harry_ -L'un de mes profs. Mais je ne crois pas que tu l'ais. Heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs. Il a l'air d'avoir une dent contre les Potter. Et peut-être même pas qu'une…

Sirius_ -Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre au milieu d'une passionnante conversation mais Peter va sortir de sa retenue avec McGonagall et si vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit au courant pour nos escapades en forêt, il va falloir y aller. Ravi de t'avoir revu Harry. Lili a raison : tu devrais revenir plus souvent. Et puis, si on n'y va pas, « on » va s'inquiéter.

James_ -Arrête tes allusions débiles ! Bon alors à plus tard. »

Et les trois garçons repartirent en direction de l'école, laissant Lili et Harry seuls.

*** Harry***

McGonagall allait exploser ! Cette fois, le jeune garçon ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Il allait devoir aller faire des tests à l'infirmerie ! Y'en avait marre qu'il disparaisse comme ça a tout bout de champs ! Disparaitre une fois, a la rigueur, mais pas deux ! De plus, personne ne l'avait vu sortir du dortoir ni de l'école vu qu'il était impossible de transplaner a l'intérieur et que les portes étaient verrouillées et n'avaient pas été ouvertes de quelques manières que ce soit. Quel casse-tête ! Elle allait finir par le faire surveiller par des elfes de maisons et, à la réflexion, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée même si elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas très efficace.

Julian_ « Professeur. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir de la même chose que pendant le cours de potions ?

McGonagall_ -Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Mais si vous avez une autre idée, je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions. Mais tant qu'il ne voudra pas parler…

Julian_ -Il ne parlera que quand il sera prêt mais pas avant. Je le connais assez pour le savoir. Il faut juste s'armer de patience.

McGonagall_ -Peut-être qu'il ne parlera pas et qu'il faut être patients mais il me faut des explications et il va bien falloir qu'il me les fournisse ! »

La sous-directrice commençait à s'énerver et Julian était encore assez lucide pour savoir qu'énerver un peu plus l'animagus était à la limite du suicidaire. Il n'insista donc pas.

*** Harry ***

Depuis que les trois élèves du passé étaient partis, Lili posait tout un tas de questions. Questions auxquelles Harry n'avait pas le temps de répondre puisqu'elles s'enchainaient sans lui en laisser.

Lili_ « Pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles autant à James ? Pourquoi…

Harry_ -Je ne viens pas plus souvent parce que tout le monde s'inquiète, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je ressemble à James. Désolé.

Lili_ -Tu n'es pas drôle. Tu as dit toi-même que les règlements n'étaient pas faits pour être respectés !

Harry_ -S'il te plait ! Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je te le dirai peut-être plus tard.

Lili_ -Je prends ça pour une promesse alors. Tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes a rester si longtemps ?

Harry_ -Et m**** ! Tu as raison ! Je dois y aller !

Lili_ - Tu reviens vite cette fois !

Harry_ -Oui, oui ! »

Il disparut, laissant Lili seule avec ses pensées. Pensées qui étaient bien chaotiques. Qu'était-ce que ce nouveau sentiment ? Elle avait envie de protéger Harry. Mais pourquoi et contre qui ?

*** Harry***

Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui vit Harry revenir dans son époque. Et pour cause ! Le jeune homme apparut dans son bureau ! Et pourtant, le directeur ne semblait pas surpris. Comme si il s'y attendait.

Dumbledore_ « Ah ! Harry ! Tu tombes à pic !

Harry _-Excusez moi professeur. J'aurais du frapper. Manque de temps sûrement !

Dumbledore_ -Sûrement. Mais tu es excusé. Assieds-toi s'il te plait.

Harry_ -Que se passe-t-il ?

Dumbledore_ -Le professeur McGonagall est dans tous ses états. Je vais lui dire que tu étais avec moi et tout sera réglé. Mais pour les prochaines fois, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Il va donc falloir faire quelque chose.

Harry_ -Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas bien compris : pourquoi le professeur McGonagall est-il dans tous ses états ?

Dumbledore_ -Messieurs Black et Londubat ont remarqué ton absence et sont allés l'en informer. Bref. Voici un sort en boîte réutilisable. Il fera apparaitre un double de ta personne quand tu retourneras dans le passé. Mais interdiction de l'utiliser en cours nous sommes d'accord ?

Harry_ -Oui professeur. »

C'est à ce moment là que le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans le bureau du directeur. En voyant Harry, elle explosa.

McGonagall_ « POTTER ! OU ETIEZ-VOUS PASSE ? JE VOUS AVAIS DIT UNE FOIS MAIS PAS DEUX !

Harry_ -Excusez-moi pro…

McGonagall_ -VOUS EXCUSEZ ? ÇA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE VOUS COURE APRES DANS TOUT LE CHÂTEAU ET VOUS VOUDRIEZ QUE JE VOUS EXCUSE ? »

Le jeune sorcier se recroquevilla sur son siège en voyant l'animagus devenir tout rouge. (Par merlin ! qu'est ce qu'elle crie ! espérons qu'elle n'explose pas ! au sens propre bien sur !). Le professeur Dumbledore intervient, fort heureusement, avant que le professeur ne métamorphose ne fasse réellement tout exploser.

Dumbledore_ « M. Potter est avec moi depuis une heure. Je lui avais demandé de passer quand il en aurait l'occasion. C'est maintenant chose faite.

McGonagall (calmée)_ -Vous lui aviez demandé de passer ?

Dumbledore_ -Tout à fait. J'avais quelques petites choses à lui dire au sujet des disparitions impromptues lors des cours de potions. Quelques reproches pour être exact même si cet incident a eu lieu il y a quelques temps. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je n'avais pas pensé que vous réagiriez ainsi. Je vous préviendrez la prochaine fois. Maintenant Minerva, si vous voulez bien nous laisser et prévenir ses amis qu'il n'était pas perdu…

McGonagall_ -J'y vais de ce pas. (Je suis persuadée que Potter n'était pas la durant l'heure qui vient de passer. Personne ne l'a vu sortir de la salle commue et la grosse dame en fait partie. Le directeur me cacherait-il quelque chose ? Protégerait-il Potter?)

Dumbledore_ -Harry, la prochaine fois, j'aimerai que tu fasses attention. Je ne serais pas très heureux que ton professeur de métamorphoses fasse une crise de nerf ! De plus, si le château pouvait rester entier, ça m'arrangerait.

Harry_ -Je ferais attention.

Dumbledore_ -Allez. Prends le sort en boite et sauve-toi. N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit ton professeur au sujet de notre discussion. Si tes amis te demandent ce qui c'est passé, tu devras leur répondre la même chose.

Harry_ -Je ferai attention de ne pas contredire votre version alors. Bonne soirée professeur. »

Le jeune sorcier sortit laissant le directeur perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Il y avait maintenant trente-deux ans qu'Albus Dumbledore avait trouvé un enfant devant les grilles de l'école de sorcellerie. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait mis là ni même pourquoi. Il y avait juste un mot : « prenez soin de ma fleur de lys. ». L'enfant n'avait même pas de nom. Ou alors, il était caché dans ces mots qui l'accompagnaient. Et il l'avait recueillit. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de sa fleur de lys. Au cours des ans, Lys s'était transformé en Lili et c'était devenu son prénom. Il avait caché l'existence de sa fleur à tout le monde. C'était la sienne et personne ne devait la lui prendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ces élèves qu'il côtoyait tous les jours lui fasse du mal et pour ça, il avait fait interdire la forêt dans laquelle il l'avait mis quand elle avait décidé qu'elle était assez grande (et comme une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête c'était impossible de la faire changer d'avis, il avait plié.) mais tout avait changé avec l'arrivée de James et Sirius. Le règlement n'était rien du tout pour eux et, a la fin de leur première année, ils avaient exploré la forêt interdite et avaient trouvé Lili.

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune, deux tornades rousses foncèrent sur lui.

Hermione_ « Harry !

Ginny_ -Où étais-tu parti ?

Hermione_ -Nous étions inquiètes !

Julian_ -Elles sont comme ça depuis tout a l'heure. C'est normal je pense…

Harry (qui commençait a étouffer)_ -Tu veux dire qu'elles finissent leurs phrases comme les frères jumeaux de Ginny ?

Julian_ -Oui. C'est un peu énervant.

Harry_ -Je crois que je te comprends.

Ginny_ -Où étais-tu alors ?

Hermione_ -Tu n'as toujours pas répondu !

Harry_ -Dumbledore voulait me voir.

Ginny (perplexe)_ -Dumbledore…

Hermione_ -Voulait te voir ?

Ginny_ -Pourquoi ?

Harry_ -Vous savez que votre manière de finir les phrases l'une de l'autre est très agaçante ? Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter ?

Hermione_ -Mais…

Ginny_ -On n'y peut rien ! C'est…

Hermione_ -Comme ça depuis que tu es parti. Et…

Ginny_ -Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question.

Harry _-Il voulait me parler de ma disparition du cours de Rogue.

Hermione_ -De ta disparition du cours de Rogue ? Mais…

Ginny_ -Ça fait deux semaines !

Harry_ -Il a profité de l'occasion pour me dire d'éviter de faire faire une crise de nerf au professeur McGonagall et par merlin, arrêtez de parler comme ça !

Julian_ -Avant que ça dégénère, je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher. »

Et les quatre amis partirent chacun en direction de leurs dortoirs. Quand ils partirent en vacances a la fin de la semaine, Harry n'était pas retourné voir Lili.


	10. Surprise!

**RAR:**

**Klaude:** normalement oui. Ça m'était un peu sortit de la tête à ce moment là donc on en entend plus reparler.

Chapitre 10:

Les vacances de noël venaient de se terminer et les quatre amis étaient de retour au château. La fin de la journée approchait. Alors qu'il sortait de leur salle de cours, le dernier de la journée, Drago Malefoy décida que c'était le moment rêvé pour commencer l'exécution du plan de Ron.

Drago_ « Ginny, je peux te parler ?

Ginny_ -Parce que tu fais quoi là ?

Drago_ -Tu as raison mais seul à seule c'est possible ?

Ginny_ -Mes amis peuvent entendre ce que tu as a me dire non ? ça ne te dérangeait pas au début de l'année !

Drago_ -Alors je devrai te parler devant tes amis ?

Ginny_ -Ba oui.

Drago_ -…Est-ce que…

Julian (qui revenait de la grande salle)_ -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ginny_ -Drago veut me dire quelque chose. Ou plutôt me demander quelque chose vu comment il commençait sa phrase.

Julian_ -Et c'est quoi ?

Ginny_ -Il aurait déjà finit sa phrase si tu ne parlais pas !^

Drago_ -Estcequetuveuxsortiravecmoi ?

Ginny_ -Et un peu moins vite, ça donne quoi parce que sans vouloir être vexante là j'ai rien compris !

Drag_ -Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ginny (abasourdie)_ -T'es sérieux là ?

Drago_ -Un peu oui !

Ginny_ -T'es vraiment sérieux ?

Julian_ -J'avais raison !

Hermione_ - Et après ce n'était qu'une idée idiote !

Drago (passablement énervé)_ -Alors ?

Ginny_ - Sans vouloir te vexer, non.

Drago_ - Pourquoi ?

Ginny_ -Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. En plus, je te connais à peine… et tu es un serpentard.

Drago_ -Je vois…

Harry_ -On y va ? On a pas mal de devoirs à faire pour les jours à venir et je n'ai pas envie d'y passer trois heures.

Hermione_ -Oui. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'y passer la nuit.

Les quatre gryffondors partirent en direction de leur salle commune laissant le serpentard dans le couloir.

o0o0o0o0o Salle commune des serpentards. o0o0o0o0o

La salle commune des serpentards se trouvait sous le lac et sa situation faisait qu'une lumière verte éclairait continuellement la pièce. Drago était installé dans un sofa. Il n'y avait personne et il ruminait ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Comment avait-elle osé le repousser, lui, un sang-pur ? Il avait pourtant tout planifié ! Il avait fait sa connaissance, lui avait envoyé des lettres… il avait tout fait correctement pourtant ! Il ne voyait aucun accrochage. De toute façon, il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il l'aurait pour lui et si lui ne l'avait pas alors personne ne l'aurait. Et surtout pas Potter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que Potter aussi aimait Ginny. Mais il ne l'aurait pas le petit pote Potter. Personne ne l'aurait a part lui. Et si lui ne l'avait pas, personne ne l'aurait.

O0o0o0o0 Salle commune des gryffondors. o0o0o0o0o

Les quatre étaient assis devant la cheminée. Ils discutaient.

Hermione_ « Je vous l'avais dit. Drago veut sortir avec Ginny !

Ginny_ -Pas la peine de le crier sur les toits. Tout le monde s'en fout !

Julian_ -Peut-être mais on avait raison !

Ginny_ -C'est tout sauf logique !

Harry (ton absent) _- On dit que l'amour n'est pas un sentiment logique de toute façon.

Ginny_ -Il est tombé sur la tête ! Il y a mille bonnes raisons pour que ça n'ai aucun sens !

Hermione_ -Alors donne les tes raisons et éclaire notre lanterne ! On a hâte de les entendre ces raisons !

Ginny_ -Une : c'est un serpentard…

Hermione_ -Argument non recevable. Ensuite ?

Ginny_ -Deux : c'est un sang pur.

Julian_ -Toi aussi. Argument non recevable.

Ginny_ -Trois : je ne l'aime pas et quatre, je ne veux pas sortir avec lui.

Julian _-Les deux derniers arguments sont recevables.

Hermione_ -Où sont les neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-huit autres ?

Ginny_ -C'était une expression et de toute façon je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça. C'est assez clair ?

Julian _-Très mais tu risque d'en entendre reparler dans pas longtemps vu que Malefoy est têtu. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

Ginny_ -Bah en attendant, le sujet est clos.

Hermione (baille)_ - Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit »

Tous partirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ginny savait que le serpentard ne la lâcherai pas avant d'avoie eu ce qu'il voulait et il n'était pas près de l'avoir puisque la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec lui.


	11. Apparitions en tous genres

**RAR:**

**Minutsu: Je ne vais pas trop développer ma réponse pour ne pas trop en dire sur la suite mais c'est normal.**

Chapitre 11:

Les mois passaient et Harry comprenait de plus en plus comment utiliser sont pouvoir. Sa mère ressemblait beaucoup à lune. Elle passait d'un sujet a un autre et était systématiquement dans la lune. Pourtant, elle arrivait toujours à suivre les discutions qui étaient en cours autour d'elle. Harry allait la voir toutes les semaines. Il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue. Mais Queudver, lui, n'avait droit à aucun égard. Il allait trahir James et Lili en les livrant à Voldemort. Sauf que le jeune sorcier ne pouvait rien dire. Il se sentait coupable. Il pouvait tout raconter a ses parents mais en faisant cela, il risquait de modifier le futur. Et il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait dans ce cas précis. Peut-être qu'ils se feraient tous tuer cette nuit là. Peut-être que James et Lili trouveraient qu'il serait trop dangereux d'avoir un enfant en sachant qu'il ne grandirait pas entouré de ses parents. Même si Harry voulait plus que tout vivre sa vie avec ses parents a ses cotés, il ne pouvait rien faire. Si l'histoire s'était déroulée ainsi, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Quelle qu'elle soit. En tout cas, Julian ne s'inquiétait plus, et le jeune voyageur du temps n'avait plus eu de problèmes avec les professeurs. Drago continuait de parler à Ginny et ne lâchait pas prise. Mais quelque chose dérangeait encore Harry. Deux détails à vrai dire: le mystère de la petite balle d'or et cette sensation d'oublier constamment quelque chose. Mais l'oubli attendrait. Il était bien plus intrigué par le mystère de la balle d'or. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-on lâché le vif d'or alors qu'il était seul sur le terrain ? Si seulement il pouvait parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un ! La seule personne qui lui venait à l'esprit était James mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs depuis quelques temps.

Ginny étaient en compagnie de Neuville, Hermione, Julian et Harry dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Harry était, comme a son habitude, perdu dans ses pensées et Hermione essayait d'aider Julian et Neuville pour leur devoir de potions. La fille Weasley se perdit dans ses pensées et oublia tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi Malefoy voulait sortir avec elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable. Mais le serpentard ne renonçait pas. Il était toujours après elle. Le jour même, il avait encore relancé le sujet. La jeune fille avait beau lui dire « non », il revenait à la charge. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait ?il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur. Mais cette personne ne la voyait pas comme une petite amie (potentielle ou non). En tout cas, si Malefoy continuait sur cette voie, il n'y aurait bientôt plus de Malefoy Julian et Hermione qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler du serpentard. Ils allaient finir par sortir ensemble ces deux là ! Et si elle pouvait les y aider, ça serait pas mal. En plus, pour une fois, ce serait à elle de se payer leurs têtes.

Le lendemain, comme la jeune fille s'y attendait, Drago Malefoy l'attendait. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! Il n'allait pas la lâcher de la journée et comme on était samedi… quel boulet ! Et en plus, ils devraient tous se coltiner le groupe de serpentards qui suivait Malefoy comme son ombre. Et, deux minutes plus tard, les autres serpentard déboulaient : Pansy Parkinson (qui devait très bien s'entendre avec rogue, bien que son nom ne rien pas avec bouledogue et qu'elle ait plus l'air d'un pitbull près à attaquer), blaise Zabini, Crabb et Goyle (les deux gorilles crétins de Malefoy). Et, comme prévu, Harry n'avait pas l'air content. Il n'aimait pas le blondinet snobinard qui s'incrustait dans leu groupe tous les jours. C'est a ce moment là que Luna fit son apparition.

Luna_ « Vous saviez que vous avez des joncheruines autour de la tête ? Vous devriez faire attention. Ils vous embrouillent le cerveau.

Hermione_ -Luna ! Nous en avons déjà discuté ! Les…

Drago (la coupant)_ -Loufoca ! Encore à raconter tes bêtises ? Ma pauvre ! Les professeurs doivent être désespérés avec toi.

Luna_ -Oh ! Un serpentard ! Mais, Harry, les serpentard et els gryffondor ne s'entendent pas si ?

Harry_ -Pas vraiment Luna. Et Drago, tu l'appelle comme ça encore une fois et tu n'as plus de tête.

Luna_ -Tu veux parler de ce surnom ? Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. C'est pas grave tu sais.

Hermione_ -Il faudrait qu'ils comprennent quand même !

Julian _- On peut leur trouver des surnoms ! Comme ça ils n'embêteront plus Luna !

Ginny_ -Pour Pansy bouledogue !

Harry_ -Je l'ai aussi donné à Rogue. Son nom va bien avec et il est aussi sympathique.

Ginny_ -Alors on aura deux bouledogues ! Ensuite pour Crabb balourd et pour Goyle nouille. Quant à Zabini…

Julian _- Zoulou !

Hermione_ -Et j'ai trouvé celui de Drago ! La fouine !

Ginny (aux serpentards)_ -Alors, vous êtes contents ?

Drago_ -Vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous appeler comme ça !

Drago _- Ferme-la sang de bourbe.

Hermione_ -Sinon quoi ?

Drago _- Pour reprendre l'expression du balafré, vous n'aurez plus de tête.

Ginny (froide)_ -Tu as dépassé les bornes Malefoy.

Drago _- Et elle ? Elle n'a pas dépassé les bornes ? Et tes amis ?

Ginny_ -Et tu ne crois pas que Luna méritait un peu de respect ?

Drago_ -Elle est folle de toute manière. »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se prenait une baffe magistrale. Ginny n'avait pas supporté que ses amis se fassent insulter. Maintenant, la joue du serpentard était nettement plus colorée. Hermione cria.

Hermione (crie)_ « Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! tu es fou ?

Harry (exaspéré)_ -Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as a crier ?

Julian (voix blanche)_ -Tu as une épée dans la main ! Comment tu as fait ?

Harry (calme)_ -Ah ! Ça. Je sais pas. J'ai eu envie de trucider Malefoy et c'est apparu. J'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai oublié de m'en servir. Et arrête de crier. Ça sert a rien.

Hermione (hystérique)_ -J'arrêterai de crier quand tu feras disparaitre ce que tu tiens!

Harry_ -Voilà, voilà! Y a pas de quoi en faire un drame! J'ai juste fait apparaitre une épée. C'est pas comme si c'était extraordinaire!

Drago (ironique)_ -Mais oui! C'est tout à fait normal! Le balafré se balade avec une épée qu'il a fait apparaitre! Y a rien à dire, c'est vraiment une habitude!

Julian_ -Toi, la ferme.

Drago_ -On montre les dents? De toute manière, t'es juste le toutou de Potter. Clébard!

Ginny (froide)_ -Je te conseille de la boucler Malefoy. Ou tu risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Drago_ -Tu me menaces Weasley?

Ginny (ironique)_ -Non, je tricote un pull pour ta grand-mère!

Drago_ -Ne joue pas à ça Weasley. Tu pourrais bien t'en mordre les doigts.

Ginny_ -C'est une menace?

Drago_ -A toi de voir mais ne joue pas avec le feu.

Julian_ -Avec toi ce serai plutôt jouer avec la glace mais bon…

Hermione_ -Navrée de vous interrompre mais nous avions quelque chose de prévu alors…

Ginny_ -C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Je te laisse Malefoy. Bonne journée."

Et les quatre gryffondors s'en allèrent en direction du parc tandis que Malefoy fulminait.

Les quatre étaient désormais dans le parc.

Hermione_ "Tu sais Harry, tu devrais ranger cette épée.

Harry_ -Pourquoi? On n'a pas de problèmes tant que je l'ai. Regarde! Y a plus personne!

Hermione_ -Harry, Mcgonagall arrive.

Harry _ -Ah, bon. D'accord."

Il fit disparaitre l'épée au moment ou le professeur s'arrêtait devant eux.

Mcgonagall_ "Potter! Je peux savoir pourquoi le jeune Malefoy n'arrête pas de répéter 'Potter…épée…pouf!'? Ah, sans rajouter, bien sur, que des premières années sont arrivée complètement paniquée dans mon bureau et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas aligner deux mots cohérents.

Harry_ -Et voila. C'est encore de ma faute. Vous ne pourriez pas être impartiale? Ce n'est pas parce que mon nom apparait dans la conversation que c'est obligatoirement moi.

Mcgonagall_ -Excusez-moi d'être un peu hâtive dans la conclusion mais quand votre nom est cité, c'est que vous avez fait une bêtise.

Harry (s'énervant)_ -Excusez-moi de vous contredire professeur mais je n'ai rien fait!

Mcgonagall (s'énervant)_ - Alors pourquoi est-ce que M. Malefoy est en état de choc?

Harry (énervé)_ -Peut-être parce qu'il cherche les ennuis et que quand il les trouve, il passe pour un crétin fini!

Mcgonagall (énervée)_ -Ne haussez pas le ton M. Potter! Et j'exige une explication quant à cette histoire d'épée!

Harry (énervé)_ - Ça ne vous regarde pas. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Mcgonagall_ -Oh que si ça me regarde! Alors soit vous répondez soit…"

Mcgonagall fut coupée dans son élan par l'apparition (plus que soudaine) d'une épée dans la main du jeune homme. Elle hoqueta de surprise et resta figée alors qu'Hermione essayait de calmer le jeu.

Hermione_ "Harry, range cette épée tout de suite!

Harry_ -Mais…

Hermione_ -Pas de mais! Et il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes nerfs! Cette foutue épée n'apparait que quand tu es énervé!

Harry_ -Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à contrôler mes nerfs!

Ginny_ -Harry, ne soit pas stupide. Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un!"

Le sorcier ne voulu pas en entendre d'avantage. Il partit en direction du château sans plus un regard pour Mcgonagall et Hermione, Julian et Ginny essayant de le rattraper. Hermione, elle, engagea la conversation avec le professeur de métamorphose.

Mcgonagall_ "Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il?

Hermione_ -Vous voulez dire hormis le fait qu'Harry fasse apparaitre une épée lorsqu'il est en colère?

Mcgonagall_ -Oui. Il ne vous a rien dit concernant ses disparitions?

Hermione_ -Juste qu'il avait vu le directeur. Il ne parlera pas facilement. Même Julian ne sait rien alors que ce serait à lui qu'Harry parlerait en premier.

Mcgonagall_ -Pourriez-vous essayer de découvrir ce qu'il a? Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il peut faire apparaitre une épée lorsqu'il se met en colère. En passant, vous avez réussi à le calmer d'une manière asse peu habituelle.

Hermione_ -Je me doutais qu'en retournant sa colère contre quelqu'un d'autre il se calmerait. De plus, Ginny, sans le savoir, et entrée dans le jeu en lui courant après. Je vous tiens au courant de tout ce que je pourrais apprendre.

Mcgonagall_ -Bonne chance miss Granger."

Et les deux se séparèrent. Hermione se jura de découvrir ce qui arrivait à son ami. Coute que coute. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait été rattrapé par Julian et ginny et tous trois retournaient a la tour des rouges et or quand malefoy et sa clique se pointèrent.

Drago_ "Alors, saint Potter, on a vu Mcgonagall?

Harry (ironique)_ -Attends que je réfléchisse… non, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai vu que ton mangemort de père. Mais je me trompe peut-être. A la réflexion, ce n'est pas possible. Voldemort est mort depuis maintenant dix ans! Alors j'ai surement dû voir Mcgonagall. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

Drago_ -Dis encore un mot sur mon père et tu ne seras plus de ce monde pour le crier sur les toits!

Harry (amusé)_ -Oh! Ce que j'ai peur! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

Drago_ -Déterminer mon humeur de la journée que tu viens de foutre en l'air Potty.

Harry_ -Ah! Ce n'était que ça? Content d'avoir pu t'aider à la trouver puisque tu ne sais pas te débrouiller tout seul. Et tu peux donc te passer de la réponse complète!

Drago (s'énervant)_ -Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire!

Harry_ -Et bien montre moi! Je suis sûr qu'une fouine dans ton genre peut faire beaucoup de tours de passe-passe.

Hermione (arrivant)_ -Harry, nous devrions…

Drago (la coupant)_ -On ne t'a rien demandé la sang-de-bourbe.

Harry (furieux)_ -Retire ça tout de suite!

Drago (moqueur)_ -Sinon quoi? Tu vas ressortir cette épée dont tu ne sais pas te servir?"

Personne n'eu le temps de réagir que drago s'étalait a terre, la joue rouge tomate. Harry venait de la frapper. Et trente secondes plus tard, le serpentard se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur du couloir. Harry n'avait pas levé le petit doigt. Personne n'avait remarqué le professeur rogue qui les observait. Il décida d'intervenir quadn drago se retrouva plaqué au mur et avant qu'une action regretable ne se passe.

Rogue_ "M. Malefoy, vous vous etes risqué sur un terrain dangereux en menaçant potter qui est, non seulement un élève imprévisible mais en plus un gryffondor dont le courage n'a d'égal que la bêtise a ce que je peux constater.

Drago (toujours suspendu en l'air contre le mur)_ -Mais professeur…

Rogue_ -Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de vous justifier M. Malefoy. Et si vous pouviez éviter de vous réduire mutuellement en charpie avant la fin de vos études ici, ce ne serait pas plus mal."

A la fin de la semaine qui suivit cet incident, tous partirent en vacances. Quand ils reviendraient, il ne resterait plus que deux mois avant la fin de l'année.


	12. Révélations

Et voilà un autre chapitre. J'ai du temps donc j'en profite.

**RAR:**

**Maximilien**: tu vas bientôt savoir le pourquoi du comment. Un peu de patience ^^

Chapitre 12:

Les vacances étaient passées a une vitesse folle. Ils étaient de retour a poudlard et les quatre gryffondors s'ennuyaient. Avec l'approche des examens, toutes les classes révisaient sauf les premières années (a l'exeption d'hermione qui ne décolait pas de ses livres. Deux semaines après etre rentré en cours, harry décida d'aller faire un tour dans le passé (sans oublier, au préalable, de mettre en marche sa boite à sort.)

***Harry***

Il arriva en pleine crise de larmes. Lili pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry s'assit a coté et attendit qu'elle se calme et qu'elle se confie d'elle-même, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Lili_ "Harry! Tu es revenu!

Harry (inquiet)_ -Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Lili_ -Rien. Rien du tout.

Harry_ -Et Merlin et Morgane se sont associés pour fonder une entreprise: M&M's! Ne me fait pas ce coup là. Quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que ton nez vient de prendre quelques centimètres? Et un nez à rallonge, c'est pas très compliqué à remarquer.

Lili_ -Rien de grave. Ne t'en fais pas. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu?

Harry_ -Ben pour te voir pardi! J'ai même plus le droit de venir quand bon me semble?

Lili_ -Si mais ça fait presque un an qu'on ne t'a pas vu. James vient de finir sa dernière année tu sais.

Harry_ -Un an? Ba le temps passe pas pareil alors. Parce que ça fait pas aussi longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu.

Lili_ -Passons. Tu avais des questions à me poser?

Harry_ -Oui. Une. Où sont les maraudeurs? Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.

Lili_ -Ils finissent l'année en beauté comme ils disent. Enfin… ils se comprennent.

Harry_ -Quelque chose ne va pas. Avec james peut-etre?

Lili_ -Ça se voit tant que ça?

Harry (ironique)_ -Non! Pas du tout! Y a juste une flèche qui clignote au dessus de ta tête et qui dit 'Lili est triste à cause de James. Problème!'

Lili_ -Et zut! Elle ne pouvait pas disparaitre elle?

Harry_ -À l'évidence pas. Alors?

Lili_ -James s'éloigne. Il ne vient plus aussi souvent qu'avant et sirius ne sait pas pourquoi. Il se passe quelque chose.

Harry_ -Il doit y avoir autre chose. Peut-etre que les examens l'on distrait. Il ne s'éloignerait pas comme ça sans raison apparente en tout cas.

Lili_ -Peut-être qu'il ne peut rien me dire. En tout cas, ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne vient plus.

Sirius (arrivant)_ -Lili?

Lili_ -Sirius! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que vous deviez réviser votre dernière épreuve d'ASPIC!

Sirius_ - J'en ai assez de réviser. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on refait tout le programme!

Lili_ -Et James? Il n'aime pas non plus réviser à ce que je sache.

Sirius_ -Et pourtant, il révise encore. Je pense qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Mais tu connais james… Ah! Salut harry!

Harry_ -Salut. Vous dites tous les deux que james ne veut pas vous parler et qu'il lui faut du temps pour se confier pas vrai?

Sirius_ -Oui, pourquoi?

Harry_ -Dis lui de me rejoindre a l'orée de la forêt dans deux heures. Tout pourra trouver une excuse pour son absence?

Sirius_ -Ça devrait être possible. Je ne lui dis pas que c'est toi si?

Harry_ -Non. Et dis lui de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité.

Sirius_ -Comment… non, laisse tomber. Je vais le prévenir."

Deux heures plus atrd, harry vit james arriver. Il l'attrapa par le bras et ils disparurent.

***Harry***

Harry réapparut dans son dortoir avec James qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Harry donna l'ordre à son père de mettre la cape d'invisibilité et celui-ci obéit sans broncher. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Harry avait prévu de lui montrer son époque et surtout la clairière de la forêt. Il voulait voir la réaction de James face à l'absence de Lili. Mais, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle commune, ils tombèrent sur Drago.

Drago_ -Alors le balafré, on se promène dans les couloirs?

Harry _ -Bonsoir à toi aussi Malefoy.

Drago_ -Tu n'as pas de professeur ou d'amis pour te venir en aide cette fois. Pourquoi ne pas régler notre différent puisqu'il n'y a personne?

Harry_ -Pourquoi ne pas régler cette histoire en effet. Sauf que là, je dois faire quelque chose. Et c'est urgent.

Drago (moqueur)_ -Tu te défiles? Tu veux peut-etre aller pleurer dans les bras de la sang-de-bourbe qui te sert de mère? _(ndla: petit subterfuge pour ne pas révéler les origine de Lili venant de Dumby)_

Harry (calme)_ -Je serai toi, je n'insulterai pas ma mère sale fouine.

Drago_ -Sinon quoi?"

Harry s'avança vers le serpentard qui comprit un peu tard qu'il était allé trop loin. Il risquait fort de se retrouver plaqué au mur d'ici quelques secondes. Il recula mais fut arreté par le mur. Harry se rapprocha et fixa le blond.

Harry (murmure)_ -Tu es allé trop loin cette fois. Ne pense pas que tu t'en tireras sans aucune égratignure. Là, je n'ai pas le temps de te faire payer ce que tu as dit mais soit sûr qu'un jour…"

Le jeune gryffondor était d'un calme olympien et c'est ce qui terrifia le jeune Malefoy. Rien ne laissait transparaitre sa colère. Pourtant, on la devinait, bien présente. Il laissa le serpentard et se dirigea vers le parc, en direction de la forêt. Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir si son père le suivait. Il en était certain. Il entendait les pas que son père faisait. Arrivés dans la forêt, il fit signe à Cornedrue d'enlever la cape et le guida jusqu'à la clairière.

POV James Potter

James ne savait plus où il en était. Harry venait de l'emmener dans la clairière. Sauf que la clairière était vide. Lili n'y était pas. Il savait que quand elle sortait de la forêt, elle se faisait passer pour une née-moldue. Sauf que là, la clairière semblait abandonnée depuis quelques années. Il se retourna, posant les questions qui lui passaient par la tête à Harry mais sans un mot. Juste avec ses yeux.

Harry (doucement)_ -Elle est morte.

James_ -Qui?

Harry_ -Voldemort. Il y a dix ans.

James_ -Pourquoi?

Harry_ -Elle ne voulait pas se rallier à lui. Cette nuit-là; en protégeant un enfant, elle a trouvé la mort.

James_ -Un enfant.

Harry_ -Son fils.

James_ -Que lui est-il arrivé a cet enfant?

Harry (murmurant)_ -Il a survécu et il a onze ans. La seule marque qui lui reste de cette nuit là, cette une cicatrice.

James_ -Une cicatrice… *Lili a eu un fils. De qui? Comment s'appelle-t-il? Comment…*

Harry_ -Tu veux me dire quelque chose.

James_ -Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle, les mêmes pouvoirs…

Harry_ -Et? Pourquoi me dis-tu ça a moi?

James_ -Tu es son fils.

Harry_ -Et tu es mon père. Si je te le dis, c'est pour que tu ne la laisse pas. Elle a besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'éloigne mais je sais qu'elle est triste.

James_ -Ramène moi dans mon époque s'il te plait.

Harry_ -Bien sûr. Ah, une dernière chose, ne raconte cette discussion à personne. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache.

James (avec un sourire)_ -Ne t'en fait pas. Je connais les règles."

Et le maraudeur disparut. Harry souriait. Il espérait que son père ait compris.

Fin POV James Potter

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Julian et Ginny discutaient. Ils se demandaient ce que pouvait bien avoir Harry. Le jeune sorcier ne parlait plus. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Le survivant entra dans la salle comumune et alla s'asseoir avec ses amis. En le voyant, Julian se dit que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'Harry leur dise ce qui se passait.

Julian_ "Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Harry (songeur)_ -Rien. Pourquoi?

Ginny_ -Mais oui! Tu n'as rien! Et tu as vu merlin en train de danser la samba aussi?

Harry (plus songeur du tout)_ -Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai?

Hermione_ -Tu parais toujours pensif et tu t'éloigne.

Harry_ -Je ne m'éloigne pas!

Julian_ -Si! Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte! C'est comme si tu avais des amis ailleurs et que tu t'occupais plus d'eux que de nous.

Harry_ -Vous vous faites des idées.

Ginny_ -Non Harry. Tu t'éloigne. Pourquoi tu ne nous raconte pas tout? Nous sommes tes amis non?

Harry_ -Ce n'est pas ça!

Hermione_ -Alors dis-nous ! Comment ça se fait que tu puisses faire apparaitre une épée ? Pourquoi tu as disparu du cours de Rogue en début d'année ?

Ginny_ -Harry, comment veux tu que nous t'aidions si tu te referme sur toi même ?

Harry_ -D'accord. Mais je ne suis pas fou.

Hermione_ -Pourquoi tu le serais ?

Harry_ -Une intuition que vous ne me croiriez pas. Je remonte le temps et pour l'épée, je ne sais pas. Faut que je me renseigne.

Hermione_ -Harry, on ne peut pas remonter le temps.

Harry (énervé)_ -Et voila ! Rebelote ! J'en étais sûr ! De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil ! »

Et le jeune homme sorti, laissant là ses amis. Ginny sortit en courant pour essayer de le rattraper mais le jeune sorcier disparut sous son nez. Elle repartit dans le sens inverse pour prévenir Hermione et Julian. Sauf que quand elle arriva et qu'elle s'exclama

Ginny_ « Harry a disparu !

Harry_ -Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Julian_ -Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Ginny (perplexe)_ -Rien. Laisse tomber. »

La boite à sort remplissait son office. Ni Julian ni Hermione ne se doutaient de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, Ginny avait bien vu Harry disparaitre…


	13. Retour dans le passé

**RAR:**

**maximilien:** merci pour la review. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de passage de ce type prévu mais je peux toujours essayer de la rajouter plus tard.

**Minutsu:** l'image que tu donne de drago version décoration est amusante. Mais, pour le moment,il n'est pas au programme de le transformer en poster ^^

Chapitre 13:

Harry était resté une semaine chez les maraudeurs. Dans son époque, les cours continuaient mais chaque jour, de nouvelles connaissances arrivaient et il arrivait ainsi a suivre les cours. Personne ne remarqua son absence puisque son double avait pris sa place. Personne sauf une certaine rouquine. Maintenant, elle savait que ce n'était pas le vrai Harry pour la simple et bonne raison que le brun était resté éveillé durant le cours d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur fantôme. Une semaine plus tard, Harry (le vrai puisqu'il s'était endormi durant le cours du professeur Binns) était de retour et Ginny allât le voir.

Ginny_ « Où t'étais ?

Harry_ -Tu l'as bien vu non ? J'étais en cours !

Ginny_ -Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! je t'ai vu disparaitre et tu n'étais pas là de la semaine !

Harry_ -Ginny, j'étais là toute la semaine !

Ginny (ironique)_ -Mais oui! Et merlin danse la samba avec morgane dans la salle de potions!(sérieuse) tu n'étais pas là. C'était un double!

Harry_ -Tu te ... et puis zut! Oui c'était un double! Comment t'as fait pour le deviner?

Ginny_ -Tu ne t'es pas endormi pendant les cours de Binns cette semaine.

Harry_ -Et zut!

Ginny (malicieuse)_ -Alors, tu étais où?

Harry_ -Dans le passé. Avec ma mère.

Ginny_ -C'est vrai alors? Tu peux retourner dans le passé? Tu dois etre content d'avoir vu ta mère.

Harry_ -Oui c'est vrai. Et j'ai aussi vu mon pè vais les voirs depuis le début d'année.

Ginny_ -Mais c'est génial!

Hermione (arrivant)_ -Qu'est ce qui est génial?

Harry (sec) _ -Rien.

Julian_ -Dis tout de suite que c'est pas nos affaires tant que tu y es!

Ginny_ -C'est rien Julian. Je me emportée."

Le garçon n'en crut pas un mot. Mais puisqu'ils ne voulaient rien dire... à ce moment-là, arriva la bande de serpentards.

Ron_ "Ginny! Comment vas-tu?

Ginny_ -Mal maintenant que tu es là. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça passera dans pas trop longtemps. Quand tu seras parti en fait.

Drago_ -Très gentil de ta part. On voulait juste te demander si tu voulais venir passer le week-end avec nous. Mon père a obtenu l'autorisation de nous emmener et ton frère a pensé que tu aimerais peut-etre venir.

Harry_ -Merci pour elle mais elle est déja prise. * et si c'est osn frère qui voulait qu'elle vienne, ce n'st pas très crédible. À moins que ce frère ne s'appelle drago malefoy.*

Drago_ -Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais potter.

Harry_ -Peut-être mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec elle pour le week-end.

Drago_ -Et bin peut-être qu'elle prefererait venir avec nous.

Ginny_ -Merci mais non. J'ai déja accepté la proposition d'harry.

Drago_ -Comme tu veux."

Les serpentards s'en allèrent. Harry s'éloigna a l'opposé du chemin emprunté par les élèves de l'autre maison. Ginny le suivit, laissant hermione et julian seuls. La jeune weasley finit par rattraper le brun. Elle l'entraina dans une vieille salle de classe désafectée.

Ginny_ "Je ne savais pas que tu avais prévu quelque chose. C'est quoi?

Harry_ -Tu verras. Et puis, ne soyez pasimpatiente miss weasley!

Ginny_ -Mais je veux savoir!

Harry_ -Ba tu sauras pas! C'est une surprise!

Ginny (suspicieuse)_ -Tu n'as pas dit ça pour clouer le bec de ce vantard au moins?

Harry (souriant)_ -Non, pas du tout. Excuse moi mais je dois allerf voir quelqu'un. a tout a l'heure *je vais quand même pas lui dire que j'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête!*"

Ginny le laissa partir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui reservait pour le week-end mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir dit non a malefoy. Pendant qu'elle retournait a la salle commune, harry se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. Il trouva dumbledore dans son bureau, comme a chaque fois.

Dumbledore_ "Harry! Quel plaisir de te voir! Que puis-je pour toi?

Harry_ -Ginny sait. Elle sait que je vais dans le passé. Hermione et julian le savent aussi mais comme c'est théoriquement impossible...

Dumbledore_ -Et pourquoi miss weasley te croirait-elle alors que c'est théoriquement impossible comme tu dis?

Harry (franc)_ -Je me suis énervé et quand je suis parti, elle m'a suivit et m'a vu disparaitre.

Dumbledore_ -Et que compte tu faire?

Harry_ -Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à lui montrer ce week-end...

Dumbledore_ -Sauf que si toi tu peux disparaitre longtemps, elle, elle ne le peut pas. Tu voudrais donc que je lui fasse une boite à sort sur le même modèle que la tienne.

Harry_ -Si ça ne vous dérange pas... mais si vous pouvez attendre que je connaisse sa réation avant de rendre le sort permanent...

Dumbledore_ -Pour qu'elle choisisse d'elle même. Bien. Ce sera près dans trois jours soit vendredi soir.

Harry_ -Merci professeur."

Le jeune sorcier sortit, laissant une nouvelle fois le directeur perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Le jour ou lili avait rencontré james, tout avait changé. Elle passait moins de temps avec lui, le reservant aux maraudeurs. Elle était heureuse, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Sauf qu'un jour, tout avait changé. Elle restait seule et triste dans sa clairière. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Elle était restée comme ça longtemps. À la fin de la septième année des maraudeurs pourtant, elle était redevenue la jeune fille souriante qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais que c'était-il passé? Mystère. En tout cas, lui n'en savait rien. Mais quelqu'un les avait aidés. Et il s'était douté que c'était Harry dès que le jeune homme avait posé le pied à poudlard. Toujours est-il que Lili avait fini par partir et que James avait tout gâché.

Le vendredi soir, comme prévu, harry passa chercher la boite a sort pour ginny et le ledemain, ils se levèrent très tot pour que personne ne les voie partir. Et effectivement, a sept heures un samedi matin, personne n'était encore levé. Ginny suivit harry jusque dans la forêt interdite (qui est soit dit en passant interdite). Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question qu'il l'attrapait par la taille et qu'ils disparaissaient de leur époque. Personne ne s'était aperçu de la disparition des deux élèves. Dans leurs lits respectifs, on pouvait même les voir dormir.

***Harry***

Ginny ne comprenait pas. Voilà qu'elle était dans la forêt interdite avec Harry, qu'il l'attrapait par la taille et qu'il la relachait une seconde plus tard sans aucune raison apparente.

Ginny_ "Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Harry_ -Viens. Suis-moi.

Ginny_ -Avant, j'aimerai que tu m'explique.

Harry_ -Ginny, s'il te plait!"

La jeune fille grommela une phrase incompréhensible et suivit harry qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt (toujours interdite) elle ne comprenait rien. Où diable voulait-il l'emmener? Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Puis, une jeune fille apparut.

Lili_ "Harry! Deux fois en une semaine!

Ginny_ -C'est qui?

Harry_ -C'est Lili.

Ginny_ -Alors... mais c'est génial!

Harry (amusé)_ -Ça, tu l'as déjà dit!

Lili_ -C'est James qui va être content!

Harry_ -Tu lui reparles?

Lili (contente)_ -Oui! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais...

James (arrivant)_ -On parle de moi?

Sirius_ -James, va falloir te faire à l'idée que t'es pas le centre du monde!

Remus_ -Toujours aussi désespérants! (remarquant Ginny) c'est une de tes amies Harry?

Harry_ -Oui. Elle s'appelle Ginny. C'est aussi l'une de mes camarades de classe.

Ginny_ -Et vous, vous êtes les maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, il en manque un!

Sirius (étonné)_ -Comment ça se fait que tu connaisse les maraudeurs?

Remus (désespéré)_ -Sirius! Ils ne peuvent rien dire!

James_ -Et si vous arrêtiez un peu de vous chamailler? De toute façon, ils viennent du futur donc, ils savent forcément qui on est!

Ginny_ -Toi, tu es James c'est ça?

James_ -Oui! Enchanté. L'autre bougon qui se permet de me faire remarquer que mon ego est trop grand pour lui, c'est Sirius. Et celui qui est en pleine dépression nerveuse, c'est Remus.

Ginny_ -Enchantée!"

Et ils discutèrent jusqu'au moment où les maraudeurs durent retourner au château avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de leur absence. Ce fut aussi le signal du départ pour Harry et Ginny.

***Harry***

Ils étaient de retour dans leur époque. Ginny avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage qui disparut quand elle se rendit compte de l'heure. Harry se dépêcha de la rassurer avant qu'elle ne fasse la boulette de s'excuser.

Harry_ "Ginny, les autres ne savent pas qu'on a disparu toute la journée.

Ginny_ -Mais...

Harry (la coupant)_ -Ginny, tu te rappelle quand j'ai disparu sous tes yeux mais que, une fois rentrée dans la salle commune tu m'as vu?

Ginny (ironique)_ -Comment oublier? J'avais l'air d'une folle!

Harry_ -C'est une boite a sort qui s'active quand je disparais. Il y a trois jours, je suis allé en demandé une pour toi à Dumbledore pour que tu ne sois pas inquiétée. Et elle a pris ta place toute la journée sous forme d'un double. Et si tu cherche bien dans ta mémoire, tu as des souvenirs sur ce qui c'est passé dans cette époque aujourd'hui. Ta boite à sort t'a tout transmis. Maintenant, juste une question: est-ce que tu voudras revenir avec moi dans le passé?

Ginny_ -Alors là, pas question que tu y retournes sans moi!

Harry_ -Parfait! Il faut que j'aille prévenir quelqu'un. Je te passe ta boite au retour.

Et il s'en alla vers le bureau de Dumbledore pendant que Ginny retournait à la salle commune. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard et tendit un objet à Ginny. Julian et Hermione ne comprirent pas mais ne pipèrent mot.

Le jour du départ en vacances, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, se promettant de retourner voir les maraudeurs aussi souvent que possible. Ils y étaient retourné presque tous les jours et les maraudeurs étaient toujours la. Mais quand ce matin là, ils avaient disparu, en arrivant dans la clairière, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Les maraudeurs avaient quitté Poudlard. Comme eux s'apprêtaient a le seule différence, c'était l'poque et le fait que les maraudeurs ne reviendraient plus jamais à Poudlard.

FIN DE LA PREMIERE ANNEE.


	14. Une mauvaise surprise

**RAR:**

**Minutsu**: rassure-toi, même si drago ne va pas finir empalé, il va en voir de belle. Je ne vais pas te raconter toute l'histoire mais tu fais bien de t'inquiéter pour harry... ^^

**Maximilien**: et bien oui, l'année est déjà finie. La suivante sera très courte mais je me rattrape avec les années suivante. La preuve: l'année 4 en est toujours au premier trimestre et j'ai déjà sept ou huit chapitre manuscrit ^^

**Klaude**: c'est vrai que ginny doit être pas mal contente. Mais tu vas voir, elle va en avoir d'autre ^^

Chapitre 14:

**DEUXIEME ANNEE**

Manoir Malefoy.

Ce jour-là, la journée de Drago Malefoy commença comme tous les autres depuis une semaine que ses parents étaient partis.

*Je m'ennuie. Y'a rien à faire dans cette foutue baraque! A moins que… si j'arrive a trouver les plans, je pourrais refaire la déco version carbonisé! Je sui sur que ça plairait à père! Mais… c'est quoi cet escalier? Où ça va? J'y vais ou j'y vais pas? Aller! J'y vais. Y'a rien à craindre après tout... Hé! Un grenier! Voyons voir... malle, malle, carton et re-malle. Pas très diversifié. C'est quoi cette malle? Pourquoi ya le nom de maman dessus? J'ouvre ou j'ouvre pas? … j'ouvre! "Journal de Narcissa" … ce serait le journal de maman? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut-bien raconter?*

[ Journal de Narcissa. ]

1 septembre

C'est la rentrée. Et dire que cette année sera la dernière a Poudlard... Mais il y a au moins un avantage. Cette année, les cours avec les gryffondors sont moins nombreux que les autres années. On aura seulement potions, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal. Lucius jubile. Il pourra embêter les maraudeurs dans ces matières. Il craignait de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Mais c'est tout de même étrange qu'ils ne réagissent que comme ça. Je suis sûre que si nous les connaissions mieux, nous pourrions les apprécier. J'ai essayé de discuter avec Sirius mais il a réagit comme d'habitude. Et cette année encore, Il ne regarde que cette idiote. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus? Elle n'est pas spécialement jolie, n'est pas de sang-pur et passe son temps dans ses livres! Il ne sait même pas que j' je ne peut rien dire a Bella. Elle me dirai que je ne suis qu'une traitresse et irait tout répéter à Lucius. Pourquoi faut-il que mes parents m'aient fiancé à lui? Il y a d'autres sangs purs non? Et pourquoi pas Lui?

[ Journal de Narcissa. ]

Le journal s'arrêtait là pour le premier jour de l'année. Mais Drago continua. Et il blanchit en lisant les dernières pages du journal de sa mère.

[ Journal de Narcissa.]

Après trois ans, il se souvient de moi. Même si l'époque de Poudlard est terminée, il revient vers moi. J'en étais sûre qu'il pouvait l'oublier! Depuis trois mois, nous nous voyons chaque semaine. Bon, il n'est pas totalement responsable de ses actes puisque je lui fais boire un philtre d'amour mais le résultat est là. La fin justifie les moyens après tout. Et il ne sait même pas qu'il va être père. Après ça, je suis sûre qu'il ne voudra plus me quitter. Je ne sais même pas si je vais lui dire tout de suite. En tout cas, je dois le voir ce soir.

Quel c** ! Il ne veut plus venir! Prétexte! Je sais bien qu'il m'aime et ce n'est pas le fait que Lili, sa très chère Lili soit enceinte qui va faire qu'il ne reviendra plus vers moi. Le philtre d'amour ne fait même plus effet! Et il a tout raconté à sa chère sang-de-bourbe! Il ne saura jamais! Je ne lui dirai jamais que j'attends un enfant de lui! Et Lucius qui se moquait! Lui avait tout deviné depuis le début! Mais voudra-t-il accepter cet enfant?

Lucius sait vraiment tout maintenant. Je lui ai tout raconté. Il a accepté de reconnaitre cet enfant comme le sien. Mais Lui ne perd rien pour attendre! Et cette garce! Je vais donc me marier avec l'héritier Malefoy dans trois jours. J'espère que mon fils ne ressemblera pas à son père. Lucius m'a promis de l'élever comme un Malefoy et qu'il ferait tout pour que cet enfant ne voie jamais son vrai père. J'espère qu'il tiendra parole.

3e mois

C'est un garçon. Il s'appellera Drago, comme son grand-père. Lucius est formidable. Il fait tout pour que notre fils ait un environnement formidable pour grandir!

[...]

Ça y est! Tu es né! Mon petit Drago! Lucius est aux anges! Et toi qui ne sais rien. Je ne te dirai jamais rien. Tu ne mérite pas de porter ce poids sur tes épaules. Je veux que tu grandisses sans aucun nuage qui pourrait te faire cesser d'avancer.

La garce! Elle me poursuivra donc partout? Il fallait évidemment que son marmot naisse en même temps que mon trésor! Et Lui qui est là et qui la couvre du regard! Mais quel...

Depuis un mois, Lucius est froid et distant. Il ne me parle presque plus et ne joue plus avec son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas ce qui le tracasse plutôt que de se refermer sur lui-même? Je lui demanderai ce soir.

Et voilà. Il a fallu qu'il s'énerve! Tout ce qu'il refermait en lui depuis un mois est sortit d'un coup. Il a dit que j'avais regardé ton père avec une certaine affection lorsqu'il est venu voir sa sang de bourbe. Je l'ai peut-être regardé, mais pas de la manière qu'il croit! En tout cas, plus jamais je n'aurais quelque chose à voir avec ton père. Tu es Drago Malefoy et non Drago Potter.

[ Journal de Narcissa]

Quand Drago lut les dernières lignes du journal de sa mère, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'impliquait le nom des Potter. Après s'être remis de sa (mauvaise) surprise, il comprit. Alors comme ça, ses parents lui avaient tout caché? Il était le demi-frère de son pire ennemi! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui? Non seulement, à cause de Potter, il n'avait pas pu avoir la fille qu'il voulait avoir (et il avait fini par laisser tomber. Avec saint Potter, c'était même pas la peine d'espérer) mais maintenant… quelle catastrophe! Il ne dirait rien à sa mère. Mais par contre, le balafré allait être mis au courant. Dans trois semaines il le reverrait. Il fallait juste attendre…

chapitre très court mais la suite arrive tout de suite. Je mettrai peut-être un troisième voire un quatrième chapitre aujourd'hui.


	15. Lettres

Chapitre 15: 

Harry et ses amis étaient en route pour Poudlard. Comme à son habitude, le jeune Potter était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait toujours compris pourquoi il était capable de faire apparaitre une épée quand il s'énervait. Et il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser ses amis. Mais autre chose le tracassait. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui avait lâché le vif d'or. En revanche, durant les vacances, il avait finit par comprendre que ce quelqu'un voulait voir ses aptitudes et faire réaliser à Harry qu'il serait un attrapeur exceptionnel pour l'équipe de gryffondor. Et, étrangement, l'attrapeur de gryffondor avait finit sa septième année en juillet. En tout cas, il n'allait pas se présenter aux essais. Il allait faire voir à ce quelqu'un qu'on ne le manipulait pas aussi facilement. Ginny, elle, se disait que les escapades dans le passé lui manquaient. Et elle ne savait pas si le petit brun à lunettes rondes accepterait de l'emmener encore avec lui cette année. Julian et Hermione, eux, discutaient et ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que dans un autre compartiment, un serpentard se demandait comment atteindre Harry.

Drago réfléchissait. Il n'avait rien dit à ses "parents" de sa découverte. Il avait gardé ça pour lui. Mais maintenant, il hésitait. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre le gryffondor. Il s'était contenté de le haïr, le seul fait d'être dans la maison des serpents alors que son demi-frère était dans celle des lions lui suffisait. Mais à l'époque, il ne savait pas qu'il existait ce lien de parenté. Et il voulait apprendre à le connaitre à cause de ce lien. Mais il fallait d'abord que le rouge et or connaisse leur lien de parenté. Et pour ça, il n'y avait trente-six manières possibles.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry recevait une lettre, fait plus qu'étrange puisque personne ne lui écrivait d'ordinaire. Et, fait encore plus étrange, la lettre n'était pas signée.

[ Lettre ]

Les maraudeurs ont encore fait des leurs. Ce qu'ils sont immatures parfois! Sauf que là, c'était plus subtil que d'ordinaire. Comme si on les avait aidés! En tout cas, faire enrager Rusard en envoyer toutes ses lettres en changeant les destinataires et mélanger tous les papiers était une bonne idée. Toutes les retenues ont été annulées.

[ Lettre ]

Le jeune sorcier blanchît. Ce coup-là, il l'avait préparé lui-même avec son père lors d'une de ses sorties l'année précédente. Et personne n'était censé être au courant! Harry ne vit pas qu'a la table des serpentard, un élève souriait. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Le gryffondor réfléchissait. Cela faisait une semaine que la lettre était arrivée et il ne savait toujours pas qui était l'expéditeur ni comment cet expéditeur avait obtenu cette information. Une semaine qu'il cherchait et toujours rien. Même pas de deuxième lettre. Quant à l'écriture, il ne la connaissait pas. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le courrier arriva. Et parmi ce courrier, une deuxième lettre non-signée. Quelqu'un s'amusait. Mais qui?


	16. Visite

Chapitre 16:

Les semaines passaient et à chacune d'elles correspondait une lettre. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent très vite aux yeux des gryffondors. Et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui était à l'origine des lettres. Quand Julian et son presque frère arrivèrent chez eux, Harry décida de retourner voir ses parents. Peut-être que eux sauraient. Il ne prévint personne et quand le soir arriva, il laissa son double prendre sa place.

*** Harry***

Le jeune sorcier arriva dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas à Poudlard mais dans une cuisine. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la porte et arriva dans un salon où se trouvait son père avec un bébé. Il avait encore dû oublier une année quelque part. James lui souriait tendit que Lili paraissait étonnée.

Harry_ "Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça. Je crois que j'ai dû oublier une année quelque part. Voire deux…

Lili_ -Ça ne fait rien. Mais comment as-tu fait pour passer au dessus du sortilège de fidelitas?

James_ -Lili-jolie, il vient du futur. Il doit connaitre la maison. Que voulais-tu au juste Harry?

Harry_ -Te parler si c'est possible.

James_ -Je suis à toi dans trente secondes."

Et trente secondes plus tard, le père et le fils étaient dans la cuisine en train de discuter.

Harry_ "Depuis le début de l'année, soit à peu près trois mois, je reçois des lettres bizarres. Elles font mention de cette époque.

James_ -Des menaces.

Harry_ -Non. Des morceaux de journée. Comme si on voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas.

James_ -Tu en aurais une avec toi?

Harry_ -Oui. Tiens."

[ Lettre ]

Après trois ans, il se souvient de moi. Même si l'époque de Poudlard est terminée, il revient vers moi. J'en étais sûre qu'il pouvait l'oublier! Depuis trois mois, nous nous voyons chaque semaine. Bon, il n'est pas totalement responsable de ses actes puisque je lui fais boire un philtre d'amour mais le résultat est là. La fin justifie les moyens après tout. Et il ne sait même pas qu'il va être père. Après ça, je suis sûre qu'il ne voudra plus me quitter. Je ne sais même pas si je vais lui dire tout de suite. En tout cas, je dois le voir ce soir.

[ Lettre ]

James lut la lettre et blanchit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il dise ça à son fils. Il l'avait dit à Lili qui lui avait finalement pardonné mais que dirait Harry. Il aurait préféré que ce soit des menaces. Il aurait au moins pût dire quelque chose d'utile. Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'à part elle, personne ne pouvait écrire ces lettres. Il regarda le garçon assit devant lui.

James_ "Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas cette écriture *mais je sais qui, a l'origine, a écrit ces lignes*

Harry_ -Pas grave. Merci de m'avoir écouté en tout cas.

James_ -De rien. Reviens quand tu veux. Tu es le bienvenu ici."

Le jeune sorcier disparut, laissant James Potter perdu dans ses pensées.

*** Harry ***

Son escapade n'avait pas donné grand-chose. Et les vacances se finissaient. Etrangement, pendant ces vacances, il n'avait reçut aucune lettre mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que l'expéditeur recommencerait dès qu'il serait de retour à l'école.


	17. Contradictions

Chapitre 17:

Ils étaient de retour à l'école et les lettres s'étaient remises à arriver. Mais, comme toujours, aucune d'elle ne portait de signature ni un quelconque indice sur l'expéditeur. Il fallait qu'il sache qui s'amusait comme ça. Si James ne savait rien, peut-être que Lili, elle, saurait.

*** Harry***

Il était de retour dans la cuisine des Potter. Lili y était également.

Harry_ "Lili? Je peux te poser une question?

Lili_ -Tu viens déjà d'en poser au moins une mais vas-y.

Harry_ -Est ce que tu saurais qui a écrit ça?

Lili_ -Ça me dis quelque chose. J'ai déjà vu ces lignes quand j'étais à Poudlard. Par contre, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Surement un extrait de journal d'une des élèves et qui avait du envoyer cet extrait à James pour qu'il sorte avec elle.

Harry_ -Merci Lili. Je dois y aller. Je reviendrai bientôt.

Lili_ -À bientôt alors."

Le jeune homme disparut. Toujours pressé ce gamin! Il ressemblait tellement à James!

*** Harry***

Le jeune homme était de retour à son époque et personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Il réfléchissait. Lili lui avait dit que James avait reçu cette lettre lui aussi. Mais elle ne semblait pas chargée des mêmes intentions que celle qui lui avait été adressée. Sauf que, de un, James lui avait dit ne pas savoir qui c'était et de deux, si cette personne était la même que celle qui écrivait à James, soit elle avait une sérieuse dent contre sa famille a cause du probable refus de son père, soit elle était toujours à l'école ce qui désignait ou un professeur (ce qui était peu probable) ou un fantôme (que qui était carrément illogique). Alors qui? Et pourquoi?


	18. Lorsque l'on tombe de haut

**RAR:**

Maximilien: désolée que ces chapitres te plaisent moins. Ceux de la troisième année devraient te plaire plus. Ils ne devraient pas tarder a être postés puisque l'année deux est très courte.

Chapitre 18:

Deux semaines après l'escapade dans le passé où Lili lui avait dit que James devait connaitre la personne qui lui écrivait ces lettres, Harry avait fini par se demander s'il ne pouvait pas essayer de retrouver l'auteur de ces lettres dans le passé. S'il se concentrait sur le moment où les événements s'étaient déroulés, peut-être que… mais les vacances étaient venues couper son projet. Il devrait attendre. Et après les vacances, de retour à l'école, Harry retourna dans le passé.

*** Harry ***

Il était au chaudron baveur. Enfin… ça y ressemblait. Il y avait une seule personne dans la pièce. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, le visage fin. Elle était en colère et parlait toute seule.

…_ "Jamais je ne lui dirais à cet idiot! Il a préféré cette sang-de bourbe! Il l'a préféré à moi, Narcissa Black, une sang-pure! Et dire que je pensais qu'il serait heureux que je lui annonce que j'attendais son enfant! Il le paiera! Tu m'entends James Potter? Tu me le paieras! Je suis sûre que ta sang-de-bourbe de Lili est heureuse de porter ton enfant! Et moi… moi tu m'oublie!"

Harry n'écoutait plus. James Potter et Narcissa Black? Quelque chose clochait! Il se rendit compte que le décor avait changé. Il était dans une bibliothèque. Narcissa était présente et parlait à un homme qui devait avoir son âge.

Narcissa_ "Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Lucius. Mais…

Lucius_ -Je me fiche de tes excuses. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Tu croyais vraiment que Potter resterait toujours sous philtre d'amour? A quoi pensais-tu? J'accepte d'être le père de cet enfant mais personne ne doit savoir. Jamais!"

Le jeune sorcier du futur perdit le fil. Ce n'était pas possible! Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas être son frère! Mais demi-frère! Narcissa n'avait quand même pas dit la vérité!

…_ "Ça va? Harry? Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Sans même s'en rendre compte. Harry était retourné avec ses parents. Lili le regardait, inquiète. Il n'avait rien remarqué. James arriva. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne réagit même âs lorsque son père l'entraine dans la cuisine.

James_ "Tu as deviné alors…

Harry_ -Pas vraiment. Lili sait?

James_ -Oui. Elle sait que Narcissa m'a fait boire un philtre d'amour mais depuis que lili ma dit qu'elle était enceinte de toi, je ne vois plus la cousine de Sirius.

Harry_ -Maman t'a pardonné?

James_ -Oui. Elle a compris. Mais toi, tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme elle. Je ne m'attends pas a ce que tu comprennes comme elle. Tu peux avoir tes propres opinions.

Harry_ -J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

Et il s'en alla, laissant son père seul.

*** Harry ***


	19. Ron ou le chercheur d'ennuis

Chapitre 19:

Ginny remarqua vite qu'Harry n'était pas très attentif en sortilèges ce matin-là. Sauf que, comme à sa (mauvaise) habitude, il ne disait rien à personne. Quand allait-il comprendre qu'il pouvait leur parler de ses problèmes? C'est fait pour ça les amis m****! Mais lui, rien! Et, en attendant, il risquait le courroux du professeur Flitwick. Le cours se termina et les quatre gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. En chemin, ils croisèrent la bande des serpentards. Et parmi eux, le frère de Ginny.

Ron_ "Alors Ginny, toujours à trainer avec ces crétins?

Ginny_ -Bonjour à toi aussi Ronald. Et oui. Puisque eux sont plus intelligents que toi.

Ron_ -Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas passer du temps avec nous? Tu changerais surement d'avis.

Ginny_ -Je n'ai aucune envie de passer une journée à la crèche mais merci quand même.

Ron_ -Ce sont tes amis qui auraient besoin d'aller à la crèche. Au fait, le balafré, t'as pas l'air bien. Tu ne veux pas aller voir ta mère? Oh… zut! Elle est morte!

Ginny_ -Ne cherche pas les ennuis Ron ou tu vas les trouver.

Ron_ -Mais je ne cherche pas ma chère, je trouve.

Harry (ironique)_ -Et vite en plus!"

Tout le monde le regarda. Ses yeux étaient devenus vert translucide et il tenait une épée. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait et à peu près autant de monde se portait volontaire pour calmer le jeune homme.

Hermione_ "Harry, tu devrais…

Ginny (autoritaire)_ -Tais-toi Hermione! Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses.

Hermione_ -Il faut pourtant qu'il se calme!"

Pendant que les deux filles discutaient, Drago s'était avancé, baguette en main.

Drago_ "Alors, Potter, on s'énerve?

Harry (glacial)_ -Tu devrais apprendre à la fermer.

Drago (ironique)_ -Ouh! J'ai peur! Non mais tu crois quoi?

Harry (toujours glacial)_ -Les mots sont des armes et tu le sais. Ta mère aussi. Quoique, elle, elle préférait les philtres…

Drago (énervé)_ -La ferme! Tu ne sais rien!

Harry (froid-avec un sourire)_ -En es-tu aussi sur que tu le montre? Je ne crois pas…

Ginny (doucement)_ -Nous devons y aller. Viens Harry."

Harry redevint normal et suivit les autres. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas bougé.


	20. Vérité

Chapitre 20:

Personne ne comprenait. Harry réagissait différemment depuis quelques temps. Les vacances de Pâques approchaient et il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. C'est pour ça que Ginny décida d'aller lui parler la veille des vacances.

Ginny_ "Harry, je peux te parler?

Harry_ -Oui. Pourquoi?

Ginny_ -Qu'est-ce que tu as? Depuis quelques temps, tu as changé.

Harry (doucement)_ -Il n'y a rien du tout Ginny.

Ginny (ironique)_ -Et la marmotte elle et le chocolat dans le papier d'alu... Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je te connais. Tu as eu des problèmes avec tes parents?

Harry_ -Oui et non.

Ginny_ -Comment ça, 'oui et non'? Tu as des problèmes sans en avoir?

Harry_ -C'est pas ça. C'est plutôt que...

Hermione (soulagée)_ -Et bah vous voilà! ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche!

Julian_ -Merci pour les trois plombes de remarques inquiètes en tout genre Harry. Je te revaudrai ça!

Hermione_ -Dis tout de suite que je suis lourde.

Julian (avec espoir)_ -C'est vrai? Je peux?

Hermione (catégorique)_ -Non! (curieuse) Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez?

Harry (haut)_ -Rien. (murmure) Je t'expliquerais plus tard Ginny."

Alors qu'Harry finissait sa phrase, Hermione essayait désespérément d'attraper Julian. Ginny comprit et n'insistât pas. Il avait déjà accepté de se confier et ce n'était pas si mal.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls puisque Julian était parti à l'autre bout du château, Hermione sur ses talons étant donné que le jeune black avait (encore) réussi à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Ginny relança son ami sur le sujet qui les préoccupait avant l'interruption des deux autres compères.

Harry _ "En fait, je ne comprends pas.

Ginny_ -Tu ne comprends pas quoi?

Harry_ -Mon père a trompé ma mère alors qu'il était sous philtre d'amour.

Ginny (encourageante)_ -Et...

Harry_ -Et je sais avec qui ainsi qu'une chose que mon père ignore. Il a donné un enfant a sa maîtresse.

Ginny_ -Aïe.

Harry_ -Oui. Le pire c'est que cet enfant, on le connait.

Ginny (perplexe)_ -Ah bon? Mais si vous avez le même père, vous devez avoir au moins quelques traits physiques en communs non, et personne ne te ressemble de près ou de loin ici.

Harry (lugubre)_ -On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait beaucoup hérité de mon père en tout cas.

Ginny (étonnée)_ -Il doit au moins être dans la même maison que nous!

Harry (de plus en plus lugubre)_ -Même pas. Il est à Serpentard.

Ginny (mortifiée)_ -A Ser...Oh mon Dieu! Par Merlin! Ne me dit pas que c'est LUI?

Harry_ -Lui qui? Parce que y'en a pas mal à Serpentard en même année que nous. Au moins une vingtaine je crois...

Ginny_ -De qui veux-tu que je parle! De Malefoy bien sûr!

Harry (triste)_ -Ben si. C'est lui. Sauf que personne ne devait le savoir et encore moins lui figure toi! C'était censé rester secret.

Ginny_ -Mais comment tu as su alors? Parce que Malefoy est loin de te ressembler. On dirait un chien et un chat. Y'a pas moyen d'être plus différent que vous deux.

Harry_ -Depuis le début de l'année, Je recevais des lettres. Sauf que personne ne signait et qu'elles racontaient le passé. L'époque de mes parents pour être précis. Quand j'ai voulu savoir, je suis allé les voir mais ils ne savaient pas. Alors je suis retourné au moment où ce que je lisais avait eu lieu ... Je me suis retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur le soir où mon père a dit à Narcissa Malefoy qu'il ne la verrait plus parce que ma mère venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Et la mère du princes des Serpentards parlait toute seule après son départ à lui alors...

Ginny_ -Tu vas faire quoi?

Harry (sombre)_ -Apprendre a maitriser mes émotions."

Les deux autres revinrent à ce moment-là et la conversation des deux Gryffondors se termina sur ces paroles. Plus un mot ne fut échangé entre Ginny et Harry sur le sujet en présence des deux autres larrons.


	21. Discussion avec un Serpentard

Chapitre 21:

Les vacances passèrent et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent pour les six dernières semaines de cours avants les grandes vacances. Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas reparlé de Drago. Mais le jeune Potter savait qu'il devrait aller parler au Serpentard. Alors qu'il était tout seul au bord du lac, à l'ombre du saule, le Serpentard en question arriva, seul.

Harry_ « Où est ta bande d'idiots?

Drago_ -En train d'embêter la tienne.

Harry_ -Et tu as trouvé ça tellement inintéressant que tu t'es dis 'pourquoi ne pas aller voir Potter' c'est ça?

Drago_ -On peut dire ça comme ça oui.

Harry_ -Pas la peine de prendre des pincettes au fait. Je suis au courant.

Drago (étonné)_ -Et à propos de quoi? *Il ne peut quand même pas être au courant de _ça_! Je ne lui ai pas encore envoyé la dernière lettre!*

Harry_ -A propos de ta mère et de mon père. Enfin... notre père.

Drago (ronchonnant)_ -C'est pas drôle! Je voulais te le dire à la fin de l'année!

Harry (ironique)_ -Désolé d'avoir gâché ton plaisir.

Drago (s'asseyant)_ -Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ton père est resté avec ma mère.

Harry_ -Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'est resté avec lui pour la seule raison qu'elle lui faisait boire un philtre d'amour.

Drago_ -Je le sais Potter. J'ai lu son journal. Mais pourquoi il a choisi une Sang-de-Bourbe plutôt que ma mère qui était une Sang-Pure et riche qui plus est.

Harry (exaspéré)_ -Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait alors que ta mère n'avait pas la même place dans le cœur de mon père a ses yeux... Et merci pour les lettres.

Drago_ -Je ne pensais pas que tu devinerais avant que je t'envoie la dernière lettre en fait. Tu aurais eu de quoi réfléchir cet été au moins. Mais comment as-tu fait pour deviner?

Harry (souriant)_ -Secret!

Drago_ -Tu dois pouvoir me le dire! Je suis ton demi-frère après tout!

Harry_ -Ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est un secret. Et puis, je ne peux pas te faire confiance comme ça. Qui me dit que tu n'iras pas tout raconter à tes amis Serpentards après coup.

Drago_ -Tu n'as pas tort. Si c'était moi, je ne le ferai pas non plus. Mais tu me le diras un jour?

Harry _-Peut-être. Je dois y aller. A plus tard. »

Harry laissa là son demi-frère. Il ne savait plus quoi penser; que se passait-il? Drago devenait gentil! Le monde tournait à l'envers!


	22. Comment prendre le directeur pour un fou

**Rar:**

**klaude: **je t'assure que le caractère varie même si on a reçu la même éducation! j'ai une soeur jumelle et nous n'avons pas du tout le même caractère. De plus, drago a été élevé par une famille de sang-pur et harry par son parrain et margaret qui doit quand même lui avoir donné plus de preuve d'amour que narcissa a son fils.

**Chapitre 22:**

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois de cours et le temps était au beau fixe. Harry s'éloignait de plus en plus de Julian et Hermione tandis qu'eux se rapprochaient. Ginny, elle, était de plus en plus proche de lui. Elle connaissait la plupart des secrets du jeune homme sans même avoir à les entendre puisqu'elle les devinait au fur et à mesure et cela créait un lien entre les deux élèves. Tous deux se promenaient justement dans le parc quand Drago arriva.

Drago_ «Potter, il y a un problème.

Harry (étonné)_ -Quoi?

Drago_ -Il faut tu viennes dire a tes amis de te calmer!

Ginny (perdue)_ -Et si tu nous expliquais tout depuis le début? Parce que là, on est dans le brouillard total.

Drago_ -Blaise et Ron sont en train de provoquer Black et Granger! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant!»

Les deux gryffondors suivirent le serpentard dans le hall. À ce moment-là, Ron balança son poing en direction de Julian qui l'évita. Ça dégénérait. Harry voulu s'interposer mais Blaise ne se laissa pas faire.*Mais m****! Qu'est ce qu'il a à vouloir m'empêche de passer celui-là!* Personne n'avait vu Dumbledore arriver; il ne régit pas quand il vit les échanges de coups entre les jeunes messieurs Weasley et Black mais se figea en apercevant Harry face à Blaise Zabini. Si le jeune Serpentard ne s'écartait pas de la route du gryffondor, il allait avoir des problèmes. Et non des moindres. Si Harry avait les pouvoirs de Lili, il avait dû hériter du même coup des gènes de son grand-père maternel. Et s'il les avait ces foutues gènes, ça allait tourner au massacre. Il fallait les arrêter. Le directeur ne chercha pas plus loin. Sauf que quand il voulu intervenir, Blaise se mangea un mur et un poignard apparu dans la main du jeune Potter. Dumbledore arrêta la « rencontre sportive », envoya Blaise a l'infirmerie ainsi que Ron et Julian, enleva cinquante points à chaque maison et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Une fois arrivés dans le bureau du directeur et assis confortablement, le directeur entama la conversation.

Dumbledore_ « Tu sais Harry, la violence ne résous rien. Tu aurais pu parler à M. Zabini plutôt que de l'envoyer contre un mur.

Harry_ -J'y peux rien si c'est un crétin.

Dumbledore (sérieux)_ -Je te rassure, je n'y peux rien non plus. Il est comme ça. De plus, au vu de ton ascendance, je te conseille de ne pas t'énerver.

Harry (perplexe)_ -Au vu de mon ascendance?

Dumbledore_ -Tu sais déjà que ta mère était à moitié nymphe, à moitié elfe. Au vu de ce qui vient de se passer et au vu de certains évènements récents, je sais quel type d'elfe.

Harry_ -Quel type? ...

Dumbledore_ -Il existe différents types d'elfes: elfes des bois, de lune, violets, noirs... te concernant, je pense que tu es un elfe noir.

Harry_ -Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr?

Dumbledore_ -Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir faire apparaître des armes blanches.

Harry (marmonnant)_ -Et zut! J'aurais dû faire plus discret! (plus clairement) Et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour ne pas que mes amis s'inquiètent?

Dumbledore_ -Mais apprendre à contrôler ta colère bien sûr!

Harry_ -Mais bien sûr! Suis-je bête! *Si c'est pas plus compliqué que ça comme réponse... mais, par Merlin, comment est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse ça! Ça doit être aussi facile que de rendre Crabbe et Goyle intelligents!* Et comment je fais?

Dumbledore_ -Mais non! Tu es juste étourdi! Et pour contrôler ta colère, tu évite de t'énerver pardi!

Harry (se levant)_ -Merci pour vos conseils monsieur. Bonne fin de journée. *J'aurais pas deviné tout seul tiens! Il a été vachement clair! C'est pire que quand je suis dans le brouillard tellement je suis éclairé!*

Harry sortit du bureau en se demandant comment son directeur avait pu lui sortir de telles salades. Il devenait sénile le vieux! A la sortie du bureau, il trouva Drago.

Drago_ « Il te voulait quoi?

Harry_ -M'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses. Pourquoi?

Drago_ -Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais je me suis inquiété.

Harry (amusé)_ -T'inquiète 'grand frère'!

Drago (amusé)_ -Enlève les deux derniers mots tout de suite!

Harry (amusé)_ -Non! Et si tu pensais que j'allais t'obéir, tu te fourrais la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!

Drago (amusé)_ -Et si tu pense pouvoir m'appeler comme ça en toute impunité, tu te trompes lourdement.

Harry (amusé)_ -Et tu comptes faire comment pour me faire taire?

Drago (amusé)_ -Te donner un ordre ne fonctionnerait pas...

Harry (amusé)_ -Essaye pour voir!»

Les deux garçons continuèrent ainsi jusque dans le hall, se fichant totalement que tout Poudlard les voient. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils venaient de provoquer l'ire d'une certaine personne.


	23. Disputes en série

Chapitre 23:

Harry entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers Julian, Hermione et Ginny.

Hermione_ « Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications Harry.

Julian_ -Au moins que, comme d'habitude tu ne nous fasse pas confiance.

Harry _ -Et qu'est ce que je dois vous expliquer ?

Julian_ -Le fait que tu parles avec Malefoy peut-être ?

Harry_ -Je n'ai rien a expliquer.

Hermione_ -Ah non ? Tu ne le supporte pas je te rappelle !

Harry_ -Qui t'a dit que je ne le supportait pas ?

Hermione_ -Aux dernières nouvelles, tu passais ton temps à lui balancer des insultes à la figure et réciproquement !

Harry (s'énervant)_ -Et alors ? Dis-moi ce que ça peut faire si je m'entends bien avec lui ?

Hermione (choquée)_ -C'est un Serpentard !

Ginny (froide)_ -Je te croyais pourtant la plus intelligente de nous tous mais je vois que je me suis trompée. La mésentente des deux fondateurs ne veut pas dire que les élèves des deux maisons doivent se taper dessus également ! Nous avons les traits de caractère que les fondateurs appréciaient chez un élève ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous ne nous entendons pas ! Rien ne dit que nous devons nous aussi être ennemis après mille ans !

Hermione (pas convaincue)_ -Mouais… mais avec la fouine !

Harry (crie)_ -Tu n'as pas a me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! tu n'es pas ma mère Hermione !

Dans la salle commune à présent silencieuse, le bruit sourd du portrait qui se referme sur Harry résonne. Personne ne comprend sa réaction. Personne, sauf une certaine rousse. Dans les couloirs silencieux, Harry, déambulant, réfléchissait. *Mais pour qui elle se prend cette miss je-sais-tout ? Elle n'a rien a me dire !* Et autres pensées du même acabit. Il ne croisa personne, tous les élèves redoutant les préfets si ceux-ci les trouvaient dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Seuls certains élèves plus vieux étaient dehors a cette heure mais pas dans les couloirs. Plutôt dans le parc ou a la tour d'astronomie. Et heureusement pour eux, Harry n'alla pas dans ces endroits, préférant les couloirs sombres de l'école. Quand il retourna dans la salle des rouge et or, il n'y avait plus personne. Sauf, peut-être une certaine rouquine qui l'attendait et qui engagea la conversation.

Ginny (hésitante)_ « Harry ?

Harry (doucement)_ -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin'?

Ginny_ -Tu vas mieux ?

Harry_ -Oui. Merci pour tout à l'heure.

Ginny (perplexe)_ -Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Harry_ -Tu as rabattu le caquet d'hermione.

Ginny_ -Elle n'a pas a te juger. Elle ne connaît pas toute l'histoire.

Hermione (furieuse)_ -Je serai heureuse de la connaître !

Harry (froid)_ - Ça ne te regarde pas !

Hermione_ -Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Ginny_ -Si Harry ne veut pas t'en parler, il ne t'en parle pas. Point barre.

Hermione_ -Ne t'enfonce pas Ginny.

Harry (glacial)_ -Tu vas trop loin Hermione !

Hermione (interloquée)_ -Je vais trop loin ?

Harry (calme)_ -Oui. T'en prends à moi si tu veux mais pas à elle. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es censé être en colère contre moi !

Hermione_ -Dans ce cas, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire.

Harry_ -Ça me va.

Hermione_ -Ne m'adresse plus la parole Potter. Et toi, Weasley, n'espère même pas que tout puisse, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, s'arranger. »

Hermione sortit à grands pas de la salle, en direction de son dortoir. Ces deux-là allaient regretter ce qu'il venaient de faire. La surprise qu'elle leur concoctait serait de taille.


	24. Changements

Chapitre 24:

Le lendemain, Hermione alla voir le directeur. Elle savait exactement comment faire payer a Harry et Ginny ce qu'ils avaient dit la nuit dernière.

Dumbledore_ « Que puis-je pour vous miss Granger ?

Hermione_ -C'est un peu compliqué en fait.

Dumbledore_ -Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est produit hier soir entre m. Potter, miss Weasley et vous.

Hermione_ -C'est cela. Je ne comprends plus rien. depuis que Ginny s'est rapprochée de Harry, il ne fait plus attention à ce qu'il fait et la dernière excentricité en date a été de discuter avec Drago Malefoy comme si c'était son meilleur ami !

Dumbledore_ - Je pense qu'ils se permettent un peu trop de liberté tous le deux. Et dire que je suis pour quelque chose dans cette histoire ! Mais vous aviez une idée n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione_ -Et bien pourquoi pas… »

La jeune gryffondor exposa son idée au directeur et celui ci approuva. Et elle sortit, laissant le directeur perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait appliqué la proposition de la jeune fille pour une raison bien simple à ses yeux. Il avait reçu une lettre où on lui demandait de ne plus s'occuper de Harry, d'oublier ce qui c'était passé avec Lili. et puisqu'il devait tout oublié, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ? il allait rendre la vie impossible au jeune Potter jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et peut-être même les suivantes. Après tout, il ne risquait rien. Ce n'était pas comme si les parents du jeune homme allaient se mettre en colère…

Lorsque Harry et Ginny furent convoqués dans le bureau du directeur, ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire. Pourtant, rien ne se présenta à leur esprit. Ils n'avaient rien commis de répréhensible et cette visite les intriguait au plus haut point.

Dumbledore_ « Asseyez-vous jeunes gens. Bien. maintenant, je vais vous demander une faveur. Vous savez tous les deux que l'entente entre les gryffondors et les serpentards sont loin d'être parfaites. Et j'aimerai que vous remédiiez à cela. Je vous demande d'allez chez les serpentards jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. Vous pourrez ainsi renforcer les liens entre les maisons.

Harry_ -Mais professeur…

Dumbledore_ -Harry, cette entente est cruciale. Si vous n'êtes pas unis, vous ne pourrez jamais rien affronter !

Ginny_ -Ce n'est pas une requête n'est-ce pas professeur ? En réalité, ce n'était qu'une manière parmi d'autre de nous annoncer notre changement de maison. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Dumbledore_ -Je vous remercie d'accepter. Vos affaires ont été changée de dortoir, vos emplois du temps modifiés. Bonne journée à vous. »

Les deux élèves sortirent, laissant leur directeur seul. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent leurs emploi du temps, ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient été modifiés et sur leurs robes de sorciers, ils finirent par voir que le blason de la maison Serpentard avait remplacé celui de Godric Gryffondor. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle commune des serpentards. Mais arrivées devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée de la salle, il se rendirent compte que le directeur avait oublié de leur donner le mot de passe. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour eux, des serpentards sortaient. Sauf qu'ils tombèrent sur Drago Malefoy et sa bande.

Pansy_ « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Ginny_ -On tricote. Mais comme on se mélange un peu les aiguilles, on était venu voir si on pouvait trouver un manuel par ici.

Pansy_ -Si tu veux un livre, il faut aller à la bibliothèque.

Drago_ -Et plus sérieusement, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Pansy_ -Mais, Drago, ils nous l'ont dit ! Ils viennent chercher un livre pour apprendre à tricoter !

Harry_ -En fait, maintenant, on est dans la même maison que vous.

Blaise_ -Par pitié, ne me dites pas que nous, on nous envoie à gryffondor !

Théo_ -T'es bête ou tu le fait exprès Blaise ? Ce sont eux qui deviennent des serpentards.

Ginny_ -Sans vouloir être vexante, je crois qu'il est bête.

Théo_ -Toi aussi ? Génial on est deux !

Drago_ -Sans vouloir paraître terre à terre, pourquoi on vous a mis ici ?

Harry_ -Officiellement, c'est pour l'entente entre les maisons. Mais officieusement…

Drago_ -Il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça.

Harry_ -Oui.

Drago_ -Venez. Il n'y a personne dans la salle commune à cette heure ci.

Harry_ -Je pense qu'on va devoir donner de plus amples explications a tes mais.

Drago_ -Et à Weasley fille aussi.

Ginny (énervée)_ -Je m'appelle Ginny. Et pour ton information personnelle, si tu pense à cette histoire de philtre et compagnie, je suis déjà au courant. »

Ils allèrent donc s'installer sur des sofas. Drago expliqua toute l'histoire à ses amis qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Drago eut a peine fini que Ron entra.

Ron_ « Pourquoi ma sœur est là ?

Ginny_ -Bonjour à toi aussi Ronald.

Drago_ -Ils sont là un point c'est tout.

Le jeune Malefoy mit ainsi fin à la discussion. Ron n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Mais c'était sans compter le jeune Weasley.

Ron_ « Je pense avoir droit a des explications. Parce que, au risque de vous le faire remarquer, il y a des gryffondors dans cette salle et ils ne devraient pas être là et encore nous écouter calmement et participer à la discussion.

Pansy_ -Dis Drago, moi j'ai rien compris à cette histoire de ph…

Drago_ -Pansy ! Boucle-la! Ils sont là, point !

Ron_ -Non pas 'point' !

Ginny (s'énervant)_ -Ronald, si on te fait remarquer que ça ne te regarde pas, ça ne te regarde pas !

Ron (énervé)_ -Je ne partirais pas avant de savoir ce qui se passe !

Harry_ -Même avec un cerveau ramolli comme le tien j'aurais compris. Il suffit de regarder autour de toi. De un : la salle des serpentards n'est accessible qu'aux serpentards. De deux, l'écusson sur nos robes ne ressemble pas vraiment à celui de Godric Gryffondor mais plutôt à celui de Salazar Serpentard. Alors, maintenant que tu sais ça, tu devrais comprendre plus facilement.

Ron_ -Et en clair ça donne quoi ?

Ginny (désespérée)_ -En clair ça donne : on est à Serpentard maintenant ET tu es un crétin fini et irrécupérable.

Drago_ -Maintenant ça va ? Tu as satisfait ta curiosité maladive ?

Ron_ -Oui.

Rogue (arrivant)_ -M. Weasley, vous êtes demandé chez le directeur ainsi que miss Parkinson.

Pansy_ -Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Rogue_ -Dumbledore vous le dira je pense. »

Les deux serpentards sortirent, laissant Harry, Drago, Ginny, Blaise et Théo dans la salle commune. Et ceux-ci ne les virent pas revenir. Mais que c'était-il passé dans le bureau du directeur ?


	25. Le retour du directeur fou

Chapitre 25:

Ron et Pansy arrivaient devant le bureau de leur directeur "adoré" lorsque celui-ci arriva et les fit entrer dans son bureau.

Dumbledore_ "Vous devez avoir remarqué que M. Potter et Miss Weasley étaient dorénavant à Serpenatrd. Pour rééquilibrer, vous allez tous les deux aller à Gryffondor. cette décision n'est évidemment pas discutable et encore moins contestable. vos affaires ont été déménagées dans vos nouveaux dortoirs et vos emplois du temps ont été réaménagés.

Ron_ -Peut-on savoir la raison de cette décision?

Pansy (à la masse)_ -Sans vouloir vous vexer je refuse d'aller à Gryffondor!

Dumbledore_ -C'est une décision _non_-discutable miss Parkinson. Vous pouvez maintenant retourner en cours.

Les deux élèves sortirent de la pièce en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu prendre leur directeur au petit-déjeuner pour avoir une idée aussi tordue.

Pansy ne revit ses amis que le soir. elle avait été obligée de rester avec les lions toute la journée. Et lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de ses amis, ceux-ci se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. a la fin du diner, ils la rejoignirent. elle s'étonna de voir Harry et Ginny avec eux.

Drago_ "Où étais-tu?

Pansy (sombrement)_ -Vous ne devinerez jamais.

Harry (soupirant)_ -C'est pour ça qu'on te le demande.

Pansy_ -Dumbledore m'a fait changer de maison.

Harry (étonné)_ -Il t'a fait prendre notre place?

Pansy_ -Oui. et je ne te raconte pas la catastrophe!

Blaise_ -Non. mais on s'en doute."

Pansy leur raconta pourtant sa journée. Elle se sentait seule dans la maison des rouges et or.

Harry, lui, avait pu compter sur Drago et Ginny lorsqu'il avait été transféré à Serpentard.

Pansy, elle, avait été transférée avec Ron. Et elle ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien avec lui. Elle se prit a penser que finalement, les deux anciens gryffons étaient plutôt sympathiques. Elle repartit en direction de la salle commune des lions tandis que les autres allaient vers celle des serpents. Si, comme Harry et Drago le pensaient, quelqu'un avait machiner tous ces changement; il allait morfler. la mettre, elle, chez les rouges et or alors qu'elle était d'une famille de Serpentards! Et pendant que Pansy ruminait ces sombres pensée, les Serpentards discutaient.

Ginny_ "C'est plutôt étrange.

Drago_ -Quoi?

Ginny_ -Il y a peine vingt-quatre heures, on ne s'adressaient pas la parole à moins de se crier dessus. Et là, on discute tranquillement comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé.

Blaise_ -Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses!

Théo_ -Souvent même.

Harry_ -Et dire que si, hier, on m'avait dit que je rigolerait avec des Serpentards, je l'aurai directement envoyé à l'asile!

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures puis finirent par aller se coucher. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Harry se prit à penser que si lui avait pû s'entendre avec des Serpentards, Pansy trouverait aussi des amis chez les Gryffondors. Mais si tout cela était orchestré pour que tout se passe comme ça? Dans le but de séparer des amis d'enfance? De les pousser à se méfier les uns des autres? Et si les apparences étaient bien plus trompeuses que ce que ne laissait présager le proverbe? Qui avait bien pu souffler à Dumbledore l'idée du changement de maison? Il n'aurait envoyé Harry dans la maison des verts et argent pour rien au monde. Il ne savait que trop bien que c'était l'envoyer sur les traces du mage noir qui avait voulu le tuer un soir d'halloween. Et Dumbledore ne voulait surement pas que Harry se retrouve à marcher dans les pas de Lord Voldemort. Mais que se passait-il à Poudlard?

Désolée pour les longueurs complètement déséquilibrées. J'essaye de m'améliorer. ^^


	26. Petites discussions entre amis

**RAR:**

**Maximilien: **Merci pour ta review. Quant a qui est hermione en réalité, je n'en ai moi même aucune idée. J'écris et ensuite je m'arrange pour le reste. A par une trame plus ou moins complète sur ce que je dois absolument mettre dans la fic, je ne me suis fixé aucune contrainte ce qui donne parfois une fic un peu déjantée... d'après des amies ^^

* * *

Chapitre 26:

Il restait deux semaines. Tout le monde était dans le parc de Poudlard à profiter du soleil sauf deux gryffondors. Ils étaient dans une salle de cours vide.  
Hermione_ « Mais qu'est ce que tu as bon sang?  
Julian_ -A toi de me le dire!  
Hermione_ -Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui te pose problème?  
Julian_ -C'est toi qui les a envoyés à Serpentard Hermione!  
Hermione_ -Tu délires! Je n'ai aucune influence sur Dumbledore!  
Julian_ -Hermione... Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais avoir une quelconque influence sur le directeur. En revanche, je sais que c'est après qu'ils se soient disputé avec toi qu'ils ont été envoyé à Serpentard. Et tu ne me fera pas croire le contraire.  
Hermione (soupirant)_ -Pourquoi on ne peut jamais rien te cacher? Le seul qui ait réussi c'est Harry. Et encore. On sait que quelque chose cloche depuis qu'il a fait apparaitre une épée et qu'il dit pouvoir remonter le temps! Mais ils le méritaient.  
Julian_ -Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils t'avaient froissée?  
Hermione_ -...  
Julian_ -Ce sont tes amis Hermione! Et ce n'est pas parce que ta curiosité n'est pas assouvie que tu dois tout faire pour les embêter!  
Hermione (énervée)_ -Je m'en fous d'accord? Ça m'est complètement égal! Et tu leur en voudrais aussi si tu savais!

Julian (perplexe)_ -Ah bon?

Hermione_ -Harry s'entend plutôt bien avec les Serpentards. Et particulièrement avec Malefoy. De plus, j'ai surpris notre 'ami' dire « grand frère » à Malefoy. Après, tu en déduis ce que tu veux."

Julian, hors de lui, partit à la recherche de Harry, plantant là Hermione. Il trouva son presque frère dans le parc en compagnie de Ginny et des Serpentards. En voyant le jeune sorcier avec les verts et argent, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Julian_ "Non mais je rêve! Tu fais quoi là?  
Harry_ -Je m'amuse figure toi. Tu savais comment faire avant!  
Julian_ -N'essaye pas de m'amadouer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux?  
Harry_ -"Eux" comme tu dis, font partie de ma maison maintenant.  
Julian_ -Et pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous voir Hermione et moi?  
Drago_ - Écoute Black, Harry choisis ses amis lui-même. Alors maintenant, t'es gentil, tu t'en vas.  
Julian (énervé)_ -Je t'ai pas sonné la fouine!  
Harry_ -Julian, Je te signale que Hermione y est sûrement pour quelque chose puisque c'est après une discussion plutôt animée avec elle que nous avons changé de maison. alors si tu veux des explications, tu vois avec elle. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, certains de mes nouveaux amis ont décidé de trouver qui était derrière tout ça. Donc, si c'est Hermione, tu ferais mieux de lui dire de faire attention."

Julian ne dit plus un mot après la tirade de Harry, perdu dans ses pensées et s'en alla, laissant les deux anciens gryffondors en compagnie des serpentards. Il ne comprenait plus Harry. Pourquoi diable avait-il changé a ce point? Et si Hermione avait réellement joué un rôle dans cette histoire, lequel était-ce? Elle n'avait pas assez d'influence sur le directeur pour le forcer a faire quelque chose.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Julian était avec Hermione.

Julian_ "Hermione, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Harry et Ginny sont chez les serpentards hormis le fait que tu ai voulu les envoyer là bas et que tu avait fait une requête au directeur dans ce sens?  
hermione_ -Pourquoi est-ce que j'en saurais plus que ce que Pansy a dit? La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'ils ont été changé de maison pour des raisons d'entente. Après, le directeur avait peut-être déjà décidé de les faire changer de maison.  
Julian_ -Je viens d'aller voir Harry. il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputé et que le lendemain ils s'étaient retrouvé à Serpentard.  
Hermione_ -Julian, je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir sur Dumbledore pour le forcer à faire quelque chose. Les seules choses que je peux lui demander sont en rapport avec les devoirs. Je suis juste aller lui dire que Harry s'entendait plutôt bien avec Malefoy et que les mettre dans la même maison ne serait pas plus mal, histoire d'éviter que Harry ne se fasse lyncher.  
Julian_ -Hermione j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si c'est toi qui a tout déclenché.  
Hermione_ -J'y ai peut être un peu participé.  
Julian_ -Pourquoi? Parce que tu ne voulais pas que l'on fasse du mal à Harry? Tu étais furieuse ce soir là Hermione  
Hermione_ -J'en avais assez d'être prise pour une idiote. Ils pensaient que je ne savais pas.  
Julian_ -Que tu ne savais pas quoi?

Hermione_ - Harry et Ginny discutent beaucoup et je sais qu'il avait promis quelque chose à Ginny. Et aussi qu'il ne nous fait pas assez confiance pour tout nous raconter.  
Julian_ -Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous ferait pas assez confiance?  
Hermione_- Je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire. c'est toi qui le connait le mieux.  
Julian_ -Qui le connaissait hermione. Il a changé.  
Hermione_ -Comment ça il a changé?  
Julian _- Depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il est devenu plus secret , plus rêveur. Déjà avant c'était pas de la tarte avec lui quand il gardait ses secrets, maintenant c'est pire. Au moins, quand on était petits, je savais a peu près quels étaient ses secrets. Il n'arrivait pas a me les cacher beaucoup de temps. Mais maintenant... c'est même plus la peine d'essayer.  
Hermione_ -Ginny pourrait nous expliquer non?  
Julian_ -Elle ne nous dira jamais des secrets qui ne sont pas a elle.  
Hermione_ Peut-être qu'en insistant...  
Julian_ -Hermione, si tu penses qu'elle parlera, tu te fourre la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.  
Hermione_ -Il va falloir trouver un moyen de la faire parler...  
Julian_ -Tu ne penses pas qu'il suffirait d'attendre?  
Hermione_ - Si on attend, on le saura dans vingt ans!  
Julian_ -Je ne penses pas que ce soi une bonne idée quand même."

Pourtant, il se laissa convaincre. Hermione jubilait. Bientôt elle saurai le secret de Harry.

***  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une autre scène se jouait. et personne ne savait ce qui se tramait a l'intérieur même de l'école.

Dumbledore_ "Certains me sont déjà acquis. Mais lui... Il ne se laissera pas facilement convaincre. ses amis essayent de le protéger. Ils se doutent de quelque chose. Pourtant, s'ils ne lui ont pas dit ce qu'il faisaient même s'il commence à percevoir quelque chose, il ne parlera pas.  
..._ -Et ma fille?  
Dumbledore_ - Sans même sans rendre compte, elle sert nos intérêts. elle le fait devenir plus secret de jour en jour. il ne fait plus confiance a personne et elle ne se rend pas compte que cette méfiance s'adresse a elle aussi.  
..._ -Vous me rassurez. et elle ne sait rien. elle ne risque pas de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues?  
Dumbledore_ -Je ne pense pas. Mais sait on jamais... "


	27. Fin d'année

**RAR**

Maximilien: Pour répondre a la question « c'est quoi ce complot » j'ai bien envie de répondre que tu sauras plus tard et que ça va pas tarder mais je ne sais pas trop moi même où ça va me mener. C'est un peu le problème: j'écris et je vois après si c'est cohérent! heuresement que mes amies relisent derrière moi sinon il manquerait la moitié des phrases ^^' donc, je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est que ce complot mais il ne va pas tarder à refaire parler de lui =)

* * *

Chapitre 27:

Alix était entrée à Poudlard cette année là. Mais, contrairement à Julian et Harry, elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Personne ne l'appréciait vraiment dans la maison verte et argent pour la simple et bonne raison que, quand on a un frère au moins dans la maison des lions, les serpents ne sont pas très contents. Et vu ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Drago tout au long de la première année, il était tout à fait logique que les Serpentards ne l'apprécient pas plus que ça. De plus, elle faisait partie de la famille de Sirius Black qui avait trahi sa famille pour embrasser la cause de Dumbledore. Quand Harry avait été envoyé dans la maison des verts et argent, elle s'était sentie soulagée, en se disant que son frère allait venir la voir... Jusqu'au moment où celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère était parti voir Drago Malefoy. pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille le voir LUI! Le prince des Serpentards en personne!

Harry avait bien remarqué sa sœur. elle était toujours seule, sans que personne ne fasse un geste pour aller la voir.  
Harry_ "Dis Dray, pourquoi Alix est-elle toujours toute seule?  
Drago_ -Tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ai personne dans les parages Potter...  
Harry (tout sourire)_ -Pourquoi? Et c'est valable pour les deux questions grand frère.  
Drago_ -Si personne ne va voir ta sœur, c'est parce que tout le monde la considère comme un traitre. Et pour la deuxième question, tu connais déjà la réponse... petit frère.  
Harry_ -Si tout le monde la considère comme un traitre alors pourquoi vous m'avez accepté moi?  
Drago_ -Parce que, quand le prince des Serpentards décide quelque chose, il ne vaut mieux pas le contredire et ça, tout le monde l'a compris. Et je pense que depuis, ils te considèrent aussi un peu comme le prince des Serpentards. Faut toujours que tu vienne piquer ce que les autres ont hein!  
Harry_ -Mais alors si tu accepte Alix, tous les autres l'accepteront aussi!  
Drago_ -T'es désespérant!  
Harry_ -S'il te plait!  
Drago_ -D'accord *soupir* Elle peut venir!  
Harry_ -Merci!"  
Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de sa presque sœur, celle ci parut étonnée mais ne dit rien. Elle ne posa même pas de questions. Elle était reconnaissante envers Harry. Ce n'était certainement pas Malefoy qui l'avait invitée tout seul.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs parents respectifs. Les vacances étaient là.

* * *

voila ^^ la deuxième année est finie ^^ le troisième est déja écrite et sera plus longue que celle-ci avec des chapitres d'une longueur plus convenable.


	28. Un début d'année plutôt étrange

2 septembre, gare de King's Cross, voie 9 ¾

Et voilà. C'est la rentrée. Harry était en compagnie de Sirius, Alix et Julian mais dès qu'il aperçut Drago et la bande de Serpentards, il laissa son parrain et parti rejoindre ses amis. Ils montèrent tous dans le train qui démarra à onze heures précises.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut demandé au bureau directorial. Il n'avait pourtant encore rien fait cette année...

Dumbledore_ « Assied-toi je te prie; bien. Je voudrais te parler de certaines dispositions que je me suis permis de prendre à ton encontre.

Harry_ -Certaines dispositions? *Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été inventer?*

Dumbledore_ -Oui. Tu auras certains cours supplémentaires cette année.

Harry_ -Et en quel honneur s'il vous plait?

Dumbledore_ -Je pense que tu te rappelles cette histoire d'elfe de l'année dernière. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dis?

Harry_ - Sur quel point? *Pitié! Qu'il ne me ressorte pas ses idioties sur la colère!*

Dumbledore_ -Sur celui de la colère Harry. (Harry: *Merlin! Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? Avoir un directeur taré c'est pas assez pour vous? Faut en plus qu'il se mêle de mes affaires!*) Je pense que tu dois apprendre à la maitriser. Pour cela, tu auras des cours avec le professeur Rogue. C'est une décision non-discutable tu t'en doute. Vous commencez dès ce soir. »

Harry sortit. Il supportait de moins en moins le directeur et ses idées idiotes. Il rejoignit les Serpentards qui l'attendait et ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée: cours de théorie de potions pendant deux heures avec le professeur Rogue. Suivi de deux heures de cours de pratique de potions, toujours avec le même professeur Rogue. L'avantage d'être dans la maison du professeur Rogue, c'est qu'il passait moins de temps à vous enlever des points et qu'il acceptait plus facilement les excuses des élèves verts et argent que des élèves rouges et or.

Le soir arriva trop vite au goût du jeune sorcier qui se dirigea vers les cachots comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enterrement.

* * *

Rogue (ironique)_ « Eh bien Potter, vous m'avez l'air joyeux aujourd'hui!

Harry (sombre)_ -Bonsoir à vous aussi professeur.

Rogue_ -Nous allons donc commencer. Avez-vous une idée sur le fait de votre présence ici?

Harry (sarcastique)_ -Vous voulez dire, hormis les décisions débiles et discutables de notre cher et sénile directeur? Non, aucune.

Rogue_ -Bien que je sois de votre point de vue sur les décisions de notre directeur, je vous prierais, monsieur Potter de garder ce genre de remarques pour vous. De plus, comme vous l'avez justement fait remarquer, hormis ce point précis. Je vais donc répondre à la question non formulée qui se cachait, si l'on peut dire, derrière votre dernière phrase. Vous êtes ici pour suivre des cours de légilimencie et d'occlumancie. Savez-vous ce que sont ses deux matières?

Harry_ -Bien sûr! Je ne suis pas idiot! Quand on a une famille qui s'oppose a tous les sorciers ayant le pouvoir, on est sûr de devoir l'apprendre un jour. Mais je ne pensais m'y mettre que vers mes quatre-vingt balais. En revanche, si vous, vous ne le savez pas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire. Vous devriez le savoir même si le directeur ne vous a rien expliqué.

* * *

POV Severus Rogue

Il allait péter une durite avant la fin du cours! Pourquoi est-ce que le directeur lui avait collé ce p***** de cours supplémentaire dans les pattes? Sur ce point là, au moins, il était d'accord avec Potter. Les décisions du vieux étaient de plus en plus débiles et discutables. Encore, ce n'était pas tant ce point-là qui le dérangeait. C'était que le jeune homme était connu dans toute l'école pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et personne ne parvenait à le raisonner... sauf, parfois, Drago pour quelque obscure raison connue d'eux seuls. Mais, pour le moment, le professeur s'estimait chanceux. Le gamin était calme. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait finalement pas à faire ces cours. Il semblait capable de se contrôler seul. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il envoyé Harry? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il répondu qu'il serait disponible? Enseigner l'occlumancie à un gamin était bien l'idée de Dumbledore! Lui seul avait des idées aussi farfelues! Pourtant, malgré ce raisonnement plutôt rationnel, une idée venait peu à peu s'insinuer dans son esprit. Pour enseigner l'occlumancie, il fallait faire de la légilimancie. Or, la légilimancie était utilisée pour regarder les pensées et souvenirs de la personne choisie. Et si le directeur voulait avoir une information que seul Harry aurait été en mesure de connaître?

Le professeur commença donc sa leçon du jour. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'essai infructueux, il se résigna pourtant à lui enseigner d'une autre façon que par la force. En revanche, il ne savait pas pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il perçait les maigres barrières de l'esprit de l'adolescent, il n'allait pas plus loin et sortait de sa tête.

Rogue_ « M. Potter, quel mot ne comprenez-vous donc pas dans l'expression « fermez votre esprit »?

Harry_ -Mais je comprends parfaitement professeur. Mais, c'est comme lorsque je dis « ne pensez surtout pas à un éléphant rose en patins à roulette dansant de la danse classique sur la banquise ». La première chose à laquelle on pense, c'est exactement la dernière que l'on vient d'énoncer.

Rogue (cachant un sourire)_- Et bien là, il ne s'agit pas d'un éléphant rose en patins à roulette dansant de la danse classique sur la banquise... essayons d'une autre manière. Pensez à une malle, un tiroir ou tout autre objet pouvant en contenir un autre. Dans cet objet, enfermez tous les souvenirs pouvant être utilisés contre vous. Puis cachez le tout... ça y est? LEGILIMENS! »

Lorsque Rogue arriva dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier, il s'étonna. Il se trouvait dans une chambre parfaitement rangée. Pas un objet ne trainait. Des cartons et des malles étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, comme lors d'un déménagement. Et pas une seule photo ou bien un quelconque autre objet pouvant s'apparenter à un souvenir ne décoraient les murs nus de la chambre. Il chercha dans tous les cartons, toutes les malles mais ne trouva rien. Il eut alors l'idée de chercher de l'autre coté de la porte de la chambre. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit cette porte, il se retrouva dans la même pièce que celle qu'il venait de quitter. Au détail près que la chambre qu'il venait de quitter n'était plus qu'un trou noir et sans fond dans son dos et que cette chambre-ci était aussi rangée que celle qu'il venait de quitter ressemblait à un champ de bataille (puisqu'il l'avait fouillée). Tout était à refaire! Il sortit de l'esprit de l'ex-gryffondor et vit l'expression de celui-ci: un grand sourire lui éclairait son visage. A la vue de ce sourire, la chauve-souris des cachots ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

Rogue_ « Dites moi Potter, où aviez-vous ranger vos souvenirs? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Le professeur donna congé au jeune homme. Finalement, ces cours du soir promettaient d'être intéressants!

Fin POV Severus Rogue

* * *

Harry réfléchissait. Grâce à l'occlumancie, il pourrait cacher ses pensées mais il ne comprenait plus l'attitude du professeur Rogue. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait traversé la salle commune et était allongé sur son lit tellement il était perdu dans les méandres de ces mêmes pensées qu'il avait réussies à cacher à son professeur de potions pourtant réputé très grand légilimens. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que Dumbledore veuille absolument qu'il contrôle sa colère. Il comprenait que ce même directeur ne veuille pas de morts dans son école mais de là à lui faire prendre des cours... De plus, il était sûr que le vieux directeur avait encore une idée tordue derrière la tête. Mais laquelle? Il s'endormit finalement au milieu de ses réflexions, sans même avoir remarqué les regards inquiets que Blaise et Drago échangeaient.

* * *

Il était dans une salle poussiéreuse. Rien ne bougeait. Tout était trop calme. Quelque chose clochait. Rien ne peut être aussi fixe. Et puis, une brume blanche et une voix.

* * *

..._ « HARRY!

Harry (grommelant)_ -Quoi?

Blaise_ -Et ben! On a cru qu'on te réveillerais jamais. Un peu plus et on appelait Pansy!

Harry_ -Comment ça, je me réveillais pas?

Drago_ -Ben, tu dormais je te signale!

Harry (murmurant)_ -Qui ça pouvait bien être? Et où c'était?

Blaise_ Qu'est ce que tu raconte, encore?

Harry_ -Rien. Quelle heure il est ?

Drago_ -Huit heure moins le quart. T'as une demi-heure avant le début des cours!

Harry_ -Ok. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Les deux Serpentards s'en allèrent, le laissant tout seul. Quel drôle de rêve. Il s'habilla en vitesse, alla à la grande salle pour prendre quelque chose avant de partir vers la salle de métamorphose en courant.

* * *

_Chapitre un peu plus consistant que ceux de la deuxième année. d'autres devraient suivre d'ici peu_


	29. Cours de potions et interrogations

Désolée pour ce passage à vide mais j'ai rien fait de mes vacances et quand je me suis enfin dit qu'il fallait que je me réveille, je me suis rendu compte que ma tonne de devoirs n'allait pas se faire toute seule. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je met un autre chapitre immédiatement.

* * *

Chapitre 29: Cours de potions et interrogations ou comment savoir si c'est la porte qui l'a assommé ou s'il dormait déjà avant?

Harry arriva à l'heure pour le cours de Mcgonagall. Une fois en cours, la professeur leur annonça que le cours suivant, à savoir potions, n'aurait pas lieu, le professeur Rogue étant absent. Et les absences du professeur Rogue durant l'année scolaire se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Et ça, pour toutes les années passées. Il devait avoir été absent deux ou trois fois peut-être depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner, d'après les élèves en tout cas. Tous les gryffondors explosèrent de joie, vu que Rogue n'était pas très apprécié en général. Les serpentards, eux, étaient plutôt déçus. Et parmi eux, Harry, Drago, Ginny et Blaise cherchaient ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leur directeur de maison. Pansy elle aussi se greffa à la conversation.

Drago_ « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Rogue n'aurait jamais loupé un cours!

Pansy_ -Et s'il était malade?

Harry (soupirant)_ -Il aurait pris une potion Pansy. Ou alors il serait allé voir madame Pomfresh qui lui en aurait donné une le temps pour lui d'assurer les cours de la journée. Tu sais comme nous qu'il n'aime pas faire plaisir aux élèves. Et que là, c'est précisément ce qui se passe. Les élèves sont heureux de ne pas avoir potions.

Pansy_ -Ah oui. Pas bête.

Ginny_ -Il ne peut rien lui être arrivé de grave, de toute manière, puisqu'on est à Poudlard. Et à moins que le directeur n'aie laissé entrer des mangemorts, ce dont je doute fortement, ou que le directeur lui même l'aie attaqué, le professeur Rogue ne peut pas être malade ou blessé au point de ne pas faire cours.

Pansy_ -Il est peut-être sorti faire des courses...

Drago_ -Harry, tu ne devais pas avoir cours avec lui hier soir?

Harry_ -Si. Mais il est où le rapport?

Drago_ -Harry, tu as un cours particulier avec un prof et ce même prof disparaît le lendemain, deux jours après le début de l'année scolaire. Y'a pas quelque chose qui te frappe?

Harry_ -Et qui ce serait attaqué au professeur Rogue pour savoir ce que j'ai dans la...

Drago_ -A quoi tu pensais hier soir, quand tu es rentré?

Harry_ -Comment ça, à quoi je pensais?

Blaise_ -Quand tu es revenu, tu avais l'air bizarre. Tu fonctionnais comme une marionnette. Comme si tu étais repartis dans un monde que toi seul peux voir.

Harry_ -C'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. Si on avait attaqué le professeur Rogue, il serait encore là, histoire de nous faire plus peur que d'habitude. Et si quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, on en aurait entendu parler pour être sûr qu'aucun des élèves ne se fasssent attaquer. Mais globalement, mes pensées se résumaient à « le directeur serait-il dangereusement sénile? »

Pansy_ -Tu es ridicule! Dumbledore ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!

Ginny_ -Pour moi, Dumbledore est capable de faire des choses qu'on ne l'imaginerait pas faire. Il a déjà lancé l'avada pendant la guerre. Et qui pourrait penser que notre directeur serait capable de tuer quelqu'un alors qu'il est toujours dans une école remplie d'élèves? Je suis persuadée que s'il fallait, il le lancerait encore.

Pansy_ -Et si c'était le directeur qui empêchait Rogue de venir donner ses cours? Mais c'est plutôt étrange qu'un directeur ne veuille pas qu'un des enseignants aille donner son cours. C'est plutôt contraire aux principes de l'école.

Blaise_ -C'est pas idiot pour une fois. Mais je ne vois plus le rapport avec le cours de Harry.

Dumbledore_ -Et qu'est ce qui devrait avoir un rapport avec le cours de M. Potter, M. Zabini?

Harry_ -Rien professeur. Juste un rêve étrange.

Dumbledore_ -Alors je vous laisse. * Il faut vraiment que je sache ce qui se passe. Harry est de plus en plus secret. Et je n'aime pas savoir qu'il a eu un rêve en rapport avec le cours de Severus. J'espère que ce n'est pas...

Blaise_ -Il ne peut plus nous entendre. Alors maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce qui c'est passé hier soir.

Ginny_ -Trop tard Blaise. Va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille. »

Harry était repartit dans le monde, fait de chemins tortueux, de son esprit. Il s'aperçut qu'il arrivait à traiter plus d'information à la fois. Si Dumbledore manigançait quelque chose, ça avait un rapport avec lui. Sinon, il n'aurait pas demandé au professeur Rogue de lui donner des cours particuliers. Mais pourquoi l'occlumancie et la légilimancie? Son impression d'oubli à laquelle il ne pensait plus depuis un an refit surface. Sirius avait dit une phrase à Margaret juste avant le début de l'année. Un phrase qu'il n'était pas censé entendre à ce moment-là. Une phrase qu'il aurait préféré oublier... Il ne remarqua pas qu'il bougeait et encore moins qu'il se dirigeait vers le logement du professeur de potions. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que ses amis le suivait. Sauf qu'il croisa Julian et Hermione dans les couloirs. Julian lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Mais Hermione, elle, le regarda avec un air supérieur. Comme si faire parti de la maison de Salazar Serpentard était un défaut dont il fallait se défaire au plus vite. Ginny allait répliquer mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit sa marche, qu'il avait arrêté en voyant son presque frère. Hermione avait sûrement l'air étonné puisqu'aucun des serpents n'avait répondu à son regard clairement méprisant. Mais en fait, il s'en fichait. Hermione était le dernier de ses soucis. Il ne vit pas Blaise faire un grand sourire à la jeune fille, comme pour la narguer. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant un tableau. Un portrait plus exactement. Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais il venait de trouver l'entrée des appartements du professeur de potions. Les élèves demandèrent au portrait de leur ouvrir le passage pour aller voir le professeur mais celui-ci leur fit comprendre, de manière très peu courtoise, qu'il n'avaient qu'à aller se gaver de bonbons au citron avec le directeur. Sachant qu'il aurait d'abord fallu convaincre le directeur de laisser sa réserve de bonbons ouverte... c'était pas gagné. Harry, déjà quelque peu énervé, ne chercha pas plus loin. Il souhaita que la porte s'ouvre et... la porte s'ouvrit. Plus précisément, elle fut éjectée de ses gonds. Il fallait espérer que le professeur e potions n'était pas derrière la porte ou de faire une potion explosant au bruit. Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Mais le jeune sorcier à lunettes ne s'en formalisa pas. Il entra et trouva le professeur Rogue inconscient, étendu à terre. La question était de savoir si il était dans les pommes depuis que Harry avait envoyé voler la porte et l'avait assommé avec ou si c'était autre chose. Mais, plutôt que de se demander pendant des heures ce qu'il était arrivé à la chauve-souris des cachots,il fila chercher madame Pomfresh. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière à sa suite. Et avec un parfait timing, le professeur se réveilla. L'infirmière les mit a la porte, regardant avec étonnement le portrait qui ne se trouvait plus sur le mur.

Harry_ -Etrange.

Ginny_ -Harry, je crois qu'il fait vraiment que tu nous raconte ce qui c'est passé hier soir.

Harry_ -Rogue a voulu m'apprendre l'occlumancie.

Drago_ - C'est pas normal du tout.

Blaise_ -On apprend pas l'occlumancie à un élève de treize ans.

Pansy_ -A moins que quelque chose soit dangereux pour Harry ou pour quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas intérêt a ce que un des secrets de notre ami se sache.

Ginny_ -Pansy tu es géniale! Harry ne coure pas le moindre danger puisqu'il est capable de se défendre et que même le plus habile des sorcier ne pourrait pas le vaincre s'il combine tous ses pouvoirs. Donc, l'option deux, à savoir que Harry sait quelque chose qui dérange serait la bonne. Et c'est tout a fait plausible

Drago_ -Et qu'est-ce que mon frère aurait de si important à cacher?

Ginny_ -Alors là, je sais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ça doit être en rapport avec le directeur. Sinon il n'aurait pas demandé à Rogue de donner ces cours.

Blaise_ -Ba moi j'ai pas compris. Pourquoi est-ce que ça pourrait pas être quelqu'un d'autre?

Harry_ -A moins que Voldemort ai miraculeusement ressuscité, je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être.

Blaise_ -Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais et qu'il voudrait que tu caches?

Harry _ -Pas ici.

Drago_ -Mais...

Harry_ -Pas ici Drago! »

Les quatre Serpentards retournèrent dans leur salle commune laissant Pansy retourner ans la salle commune des rouges et or. La salle des serpents était déserte à cette heure de la journée, les cours étant assurés par tous les professeurs hormis celui qu'ils avaient retrouvé assommé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne restait qu'une heure à l'ex-gryffondor pour tout expliquer à ses amis.

Harry_ « Il y a trois ans, avant la rentrée, j'ai surpris Margaret et Sirius qui se disputaient. Ils ne savent pas que je les ai entendus. Et...

Giny_ -Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tout ce que tu diras restera dans cette salle. Personne n'irai le répéter. Mais avant, pourquoi avoir tenu a e que ce soit ici? Pansy ne peut pas venir et...

Harry_ -Justement. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle ne disais que des trucs censés? Alors que d'habitude elle passe son temps a déblatérer des débilités. Je pense que Hermione doit lui avoir demandé de lui rapporter tout ce qu'on dit. Il n'y a pas que le directeur qui a ses informateurs.

Blaise_ -Je veux pas vous déranger dans votre scène de ménage mais est-ce qu'on pourrais revenir à nos moutons?

Harry_ -alors voilà. Margaret disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants aillent à Poudlard tant que le directeur serait le vieux sénile de Dumbledore. Et Sirius lui maintenait que ses enfants n'iraient pas ailleurs qu'à Poudlard et qu'il ne les enverrai pas dans une des ses écoles douteuses qu'étaient les autres écoles de sorcellerie.

* * *

*** Flash-back ***

Sirius_ « ils doivent y aller!

Margaret_ -Non! Ils n'iront pas dans cette école tant que Dumbledore n'aura pas dissous l'ordre du Phénix! Et il est hors de question que ce vieux fou dirige mes enfants à la baguette.

Sirius_ -qu'est ce que vient faire l'ordre dans cette discussion? Et puis pourquoi l'aurait-il dissous?

Margaret_ -Voldemort est mort! L'ordre n'a plus de raison d'exister!

Sirius_ -je ne pense pas que ton avis serve à grand chose. Tu ne sais rien!

Margaret_ -j'en sais plus que tu ne le crois. Et vous ne m'aurez pas! Je ne suis pas idiote au point d'ignorer que celui qui contrôle le ministère n'est pas le ministre mais Dumbledore lui même! »

*** Fin du flash-back ***


	30. Changement de professeur

Chapitre 30: 

Personne ne parlait. Ils assimilaient ce que Harry venait de leur annoncer. C'était à peine croyable. La sonnerie retentit et les quatre partirent en direction de la grande salle pour le déjeuner après avoir fait une heure de botanique théorique. Drago relança la conversation.

Drago_ « Comment peut-il contrôler le ministère?

Ginny_ -La plupart des chefs des services du ministère sont des héros de la guerre. Donc des membres de l'Ordre pour la plupart.

Blaise_ -Bah ça explique beaucoup de chose! Comme le fait que le ministère ne fourre jamais son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard. Même si l'école est autonome, le ministère devrait envoyer quelqu'un contôler de temps en temps que les professeurs ne forment pas de nouveau C-D-O-N-D-P-P-L-N.

Ginny_ -Pardon? De C-D... quoi?

Blaise_ -C-D-O-N-D-P-P-L-N. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Alix (arrivant)_ -De quoi vous discutez pour utiliser le nom du Lord noir?

Ginny_ -Des implications de l'Ordre du Phénix dans les affaires du ministère.

Alix_ -Ah... ça c'est plutôt simple. Suffit de savoir que Dumbledore est un fou mégalomane dangereux. Juste en passant, vous savez où est Rogue? Je devais l'avoir ce matin mais il n'est jamais venu.

Blaise (stoïque)_ -A l'infirmerie.

Alix_ -Alors le professeur Rogue, chauve-souris des cachots et fléau attitré des élèves serait malade?

Drago (souriant)_ -Pas exactement.

Alix_ -Comment ça 'pas exactement'?

Blaise_ -En fait, on ne sait pas trop s'il est tombé dans les pommes avant ou après que Harry ai défoncé la porte de ses appartements. Ensuite, la deuxième question est s'il a pris la porte dans la figure ou si il s'est évanoui quand il a vu son portrait hurlant 'VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT!'

Alix (morte de rire)_ -Mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait?

Ginny_ -Alors voilà... »

Ils durent stopper la conversation. Dumbledore se levait.

Dumbledore_ « Je me doute que vous devez avoir faim mais cela attendra. Il faut que je vous informe d'un changement dans le corps enseignant. Comme certains de vous le savent, le professeur Binns a décidé de prendre un repos bien mérité. Les cours d'Histoire de la magie seront donc dispensés par le professeur Lavine. »

Le nouveau professeur se leva. Dans la salle, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Elle sourit et se rassit.

* * *

Le lendemain, dès la première heure, ils avaient Histoire de la magie. Le cours fut étrange. La prof parlait, parlait parlait... Quand une plume tomba par mégarde, elle ramassa non seulement celle de l'élève qui l'avait fait tomber mais celle de tous les autres élèves avec. Lorsque Seamus Finnigan ouvrit son livre pour chercher la réponse à l'une des questions posées par la nouvelle professeur, elle ramassa tous les livres. Et, cinq minutes plus tard, elle demandait aux élèves d'ouvrir ces mêmes livres à la page quatre-vingt seize. Sauf que, bien sûr, les livres étaient toujours posés sur son bureau. Et elle passa les deux heures que lui accordait le cours pour continuer à perdre la tête chaque fois qu'un élève faisait quelque chose et à demander d'ouvrir des livres qu'elle avait ramassés. A la sortie, les rumeurs sur la santé mentale de la prof allaient bon train.

Drago_ « Mais quelle tarée!  
Ginny_ -Là, faut avouer que le blondinet a pas tort. elle est un peu _space_.  
Blaise_ -Juste un peu tu crois?  
Harry_ -Je me demande ce qu'elle aurait dit si on était tous restés passifs tout le cours. Ou même si l'un d'entre nous avait eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer qu'elle perdait la boule!  
Ginny_ -En tout cas, pour moi, il lui manque une case. Et vous avez vu comment elle nous regardait? Comme si elle était triste!  
Blaise_ -Et voila. Et miss Weasley va encore nous sortir une de ses histoires à couper une baguette en quatre.  
Harry (murmure)_ -Il se passe quelque chose. »

Il n'attendit pas que ses amis comprennent les cinq mots qu'il avait prononcé et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Lorsque les trois autres Serpentards le rejoignirent à la bibliothèque, il disparaissait presque sous une pile de journaux où l'on pouvait voir les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part cette prof bizarre. Les autres le regardaient s'agiter sans comprendre, sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait précisément dans ces journaux.

Ginny (doucement)_ « Harry, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe?  
Harry_ -Je cherche une photo suivie d'un article sur l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Drago (sarcastique)_ -Non, c'est vrai?  
Harry_ -Ne commence pas Dray. C'est pas le moment.  
Blaise_ -Harry, maintenant tu arrête de chercher et tu nous explique. On a deux heures ça devrait suffire.  
Harry (sans s'arrêter)_ -J'ai déjà vu cette prof quelque part.  
Alix (s'approchant)_ -A la maison.  
Harry (se retourne)_ -Quoi!  
Alix_ - Elle est déjà venue à la maison. C'est elle qui est venue amener Julian. Et elle est venue manger un soir quand tu étais en première année et que tu ne pouvais pas être là.  
Harry_ -Pourquoi quand je n'étais pas là?  
Alix_ -Je ne sais pas. Papa a dit que si jamais tu avais été là, toute cette mascarade n'aurait pas été possible.  
Harry_ -Et comment peut tu savoir que c'était elle qui a amené Julian?  
Alix_ -Papa l'a remercié quand elle est venue. Il lui a dit que personne n'avait à s'inquiéter et qu'il ne se doutait de rien.  
Harry_ -De quoi devrait se douter Julian?  
Alix_ -Je ne sais pas Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien dit de très important quand j'étais là et les bribes de conversation que je viens de te rapporter, je n'ai pu les entendre que parce que je suis descendue voir maman. Mais après qu'elle soit partie, maman est montée et... »

* * *

*** Flash-back ***

Margaret (doucement)_ « Alix?  
Alix_ -Maman? Pourquoi tu es là?  
Margaret _ -Je pense que tu as l'âge de savoir certaines choses.  
Alix_ -Maman, tu commence à m'inquiéter. Tu veux que j'aille chercher papa?  
Margaret_ -Il est sortit pour le travail. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire et ne va surtout pas le répéter à ton père. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache que je t'ai tout dit. Quand Voldemort est mort, Dumbledore a placé ses lieutenants au ministère et le plus fidèles ont eut droit à tous les poste clés du pouvoir. Il contrôle tout. Et cette Lavine était un espion à son service durant la guerre. Méfie-toi et ne leur révèle rien que tu pourrais regretter.

*** Fin du flash-back***


	31. Le retour du maître des potions

Deux semaines plus tard, le professeur Rogue était de retour et seuls les Serpentards se réjouissaient de voir leur directeur de maison en forme. Harry, lui, se demandait si les cours du soir avec le maître des potions continueraient. Lorsque, à la fin du cours, il posa la question à Rogue, celui-ci le regarda étrangement. Le petit brun n'insista pas. Mais le soir, en rentrant dans son dortoir, il trouva une lettre du professeur de potions lui donnant rendez-vous à vingt heures dans la salle-sur-demande. Harry alla donc au rendez-vous, remerciant son père de lui avoir parlé de cette salle lors de ses excursions dans le passé.

Severus Rogue  
Vingt heures sonnèrent. Harry frappa à la porte et entra.

Rogue_ "Vous mériteriez quelques points de bonne conduite Potter... Pour une fois que vous êtes à l'heure.  
Harry_ -Qu'est-ce que vous aviez?  
Rogue_ -Rien de grave ou qui mérite d'être énoncé.  
Harry_ -Cela a à voir avec l'Ordre du Phénix n'est-ce pas?  
Rogue (abasourdi)_ -Mais comment peux-tu...  
Harry (le coupant)_ -Je connais pas mal de choses que je ne devrais pas savoir. Et vous deviez en savoir trop vous aussi. Je suis persuadé que la porte ne vous a pas assommé mais que vous étiez inconscient avant.  
Rogue_ -Écoute-moi. Tu ne dois pas aborder ce sujet avec n'importe qui.  
Harry_ -Contrairement à ce que tous les profs semblent penser, je ne suis pas irresponsable. Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas le seul en danger si j'en parle.  
Rogue_ -Il faut que je te dise autre chose. Tu ne vas pas vouloir me croire mais c'est la vérité. Tu as deux parrains.  
Harry (soupirant)_ -Pourquoi je n'apprend jamais rien de nouveau?  
Rogue_ -Comment ça, 'de nouveau'?  
Harry_ -Je le savais déjà que j'avais deux parrains.  
Rogue_ -Mais comment peux-tu savior ça? Personne ne le sait sauf tes parents qui n'ont pas pu te le dire.  
Harry_ -J'ai mes sources. Que je ne vous dirais pas.  
Rogue_ -Je n'insista pas alors. Je ne veux pas tester la légendaire tête de mule que tous les profs craignent et qui se trouve juste devant moi! Je suppose que tu sais aussi qui est ton deuxième parrain.  
Harry_ -Ba oui. Je suis pas crétin!  
Rogue_ -Ne le crie pas sur les toits. Si tes parents n'avaient rien dit c'est que tu dois te taire.  
harry_ -Je ne crie pas, je n'en ai pas besoin pour la simple et bonne raison que tous ceux à qui je demande quelque chose le font sans broncher. Un des avantages a être le meilleur ami du Prince des Serpentards. Et je ne le dirais pas. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je ne comprend juste pas.  
Rogue_ -Tu comprendras vite. Il va être temps de se séparer. Le couvre feu ne va pas tarder. Et il faut encore que je t'apprenne quelque chose alors évite de te brancher sur le mode têtu.  
Harry (malicieux)_ -Bien sûr... Parrain!"

Ce jour là, Rogue apprit tout de la légilimencie à Harry. Et personne ne savait que le professeur de potions entrainait le fils de l'homme qui lui avait volé le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait.  
Severus Rogue

***  
Dans son bureau, Dumbledore réfléchissait. Tout se bousculait. Au lieu d'agir au mieux pour l'Ordre, la fille de l'un des membres poussait Harry à ne faire confiance à personne. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout tombe en même temps? Parce que s'il n'y avait eu que ça, à la limite ça aurait été simple! Mais là! Il allait falloir en plus qu'il trouve comment faire taire un maître de potions qui en savait un peu trop. Et qui ne voulait pas que le directeur en sache plus sur le fils de Lily et James qu'il n'en savait déjà. Les cours de légilimencie n'étaient qu'un prétexte. Le directeur savait pertinemment que, à un moment ou un autre, le professeur de potions allait devoir pénétrer dans les souvenirs de Harry. Et c'était cela qui intéressait l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Il pensait avoir mis le jeune homme de son coté en lui offrant la possibilité de retourner dans le passé. Et cela en revanche, il l'avait su dès que le jeune Potter avait passé les portes du château. Et le directeur ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement croire le professeur Rogue. Severus savait qu'il avait gros à perdre en prévenant Harry mais un doute subsistait dans l'esprit du professeur. Il fallait absolument que Harry se range du coté du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie! Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui fit perdre le cours de ses pensées à Albus.

..._ "Professeur. je peux entrer?  
Dumbledore_ -Bien sûr! Asseyez vous donc.  
..._ -Merci.  
Dumbledore_ -Alors, où en est notre affaire?  
..._ -J'ai réussi à convaincre Black. il est de notre coté maintenant. Pour Potter, ça risque d'être plus compliqué. Mais je ne désespère pas.  
Dumbledore_ -Parfait. Tout est parfait. Sauf le cas de Severus Rogue peut-être.  
..._ -Je m'en charge. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Dumbledore_ -Je vous remercie. N'oubliez pas Miss, que vous pouvez compter sur d'autres personnes et que vous n'êtes pas seule dans ce château a avoir choisis de défendre la bonne cause.  
..._ -Une cause pour le plus grand bien monsieur."

Une fois la jeune personne sortie, Dumbledore se replongea dans ses pensées. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Harry Potter serait dans son camp avant la fin de l'année. Et tout se passerait comme il l'avait décidé. Comme à chaque fois...

* * *

tout petit chapitre. désolée pour ce laps de temps mais j'ai le bac de français dans a peine une dizaine de jours et il faut que je tape encore quelques chapitres. il ne m'en reste presque plus de tout prêts.


	32. Les vacances de Noël

Chapitre 31:

C'était les vacances de Noël. Harry avait décidé de rester à Poudlard. Drago et Alix restaient également ainsi que Ginny. Quant à Julian et Hermione, ils rentraient tous deux chez eux pour les fêtes. Margaret avait été triste d'apprendre que deux de ses enfants allaient passer Noël au château plutôt qu'à la maison mais n'avait rien dit tandis que Sirius avait passé une semaine à dire à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était pas normal et que les fêtes étaient une tradition familiale. Ce à quoi Harry lui aurait certainement répondu "Et Drago alors? Tu crois que j'ai le droit de l'inviter? Après tout, c'est mon frère!" . Mais Sirius n'avait pas rouspété auprès de Harry et le jeune homme n'était pas assez sucidaire pour le lui dire de but en blanc que Drago était son frère, ce que son 'parrain' ne savait pas, et encore moins pour lui rabattre le caquet. En tout et pour tout, il y avait en vingtaine d'élèves à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

* * *

Le matin du vingt-cinq décembre, Harry se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment. La journée allait être mauvaise. Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point. Il descendit à la grande salle en espérant trouver Alix et Drago mais ne les trouva nulle part. Il mangea donc son petit déjeuner en compagnie du baron sanglant qui lui demandait si Peeves l'avait embêter et que si le farceur l'avait fait, il prendrait une bonne raclée (allez savoir pourquoi, le baron aimait beaucoup harry depuis que l'élève avait prouvé à Peeves que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas morts avec tous leurs secrets. Sauf que le baron pensait que le fantôme testait ses blagues sur Harry alors que l'esprit frappeur du château lui demandait plutôt son avis. Et aucun des professeurs ne savait que Harry complotait avec l'esprit.) Quand l'ex-gryffondor eût finit, il s'excusa auprès du baron qui continua de déblatérer ses griefs a l'égard de Peeves à un pauvre première année qui était assis un peu plus loin. Durant le repas, Hary n'avait pas cessé de penser à ses amis. Drago ne rentrait jamais pour les fêtes et Alix avait dit au revoir à Julian sur le quai de la gare une semaine auparavant alors qu'il était à coté d'elle. Mais où étaient-ils donc passés? Quand le professeur Rogue lui demanda de passer dans à son bureau, l'ex-gryffondor commença à s'inquiéter.

Rogue_ "M. Potter. Asseyez vous.  
Harry_ - *Ouille! Depuis quand Rogue est gentil avec les élèves? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon parrain puisqu'il n'a jamais été plus gentil avec moi qu'avec les autres. Sauf le jour où il est revenu mais là, c'était une exception*. Que se passe-t-il professeur?  
Rogue_ -M. Malefoy et Miss Black ne sont plus dans l'école.  
Harry (interloqué)_ -Pardon?  
Rogue_ -Monsieur Malefoy a été envoyé chez l'un des membres de l'_ancien_ ordre du phénix. Le directeur craint que des fidèles du mage noir ne veulent faire justice en punissant ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des traîtres, à l'exemple de Malefoy père. Quant à Miss Black, elle a été envoyée chez ses parents pour les vacances à la demande de ceux-ci qui n'auraient, semble-t-il, pas donné leur accord quant au fait qu'elle passe lesdites vacances au château.  
Harry_ -Je ne comprends pas. Si Alix est rentrée, pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore là?  
Rogue_ -Le directeur a demandé a ce que vous restiez. Il voudrait vous apprendre quelques petites choses.  
Harry_ -Mais pourquoi à moi? Et pourquoi Alix et Drago ont été renvoyés le temps de vacances? Drago aurait pu rester. Ses parents n'ont sûrement pas râlé parce qu'il restait pour les fêtes puisqu'ils ne les font pas au manoir Malefoy.  
Rogue_ -Je n'ai aucune des réponses que vous me demandez. Toujours est-il que le directeur veut vous voir à dix-huit heures précises."

Harry ressortit du bureau du professeur de potions avec pleins de questions dans la tête. Et parmi celles-ci, deux revenaient le plus souvent: pourquoi le directeur voulait il le voir? Et pourquoi avoir éloigné Drago et Alix pour le lui dire?

* * *

A dix-huit heures, Harry était dans le bureau du directeur

Dumbledore_ "Harry, je pense que tu dois savoir ce qui c'est passé.  
Harry_ -Comment ça, 'ce qui c'est passé?  
Dumbledore_ -La nuit où tes parents se sont fait tués doit être obscure pour toi.  
Harry_ -Ce qui est normal. J'avais un an. *Mais quel con celui-la!*  
Dumbledore_ -Aimerais-tu savoir ce qui c'est passé?  
Harry_ -Si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
Dumbledore_ -Il faut que tu saches que certains détails ne sont connus que de moi et de moi seul."

Harry écouta le récit du directeur et plus celui-ci avançait dans le récit, plus le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il ressemblait à celui que Sirius lui avait narré quelques années auparavant. Mais, malgré ce qu'avait dit la directeur, c'était la même histoire, tout était trop identique à la version qu'on lui avait déjà raconté. Sans compter sur le fait que le directeur était censé connaitre des détails que Sirius ne connaissait pas et que pas une seule petite phrase ne changeait de place. L'avantage d'avoir une mémoire phénoménale, se disait Harry, c'est qu'au moins, on sait quand les personnes que l'ont croit dignes de confiance ne le sont pas. Et sa mémoire ne lui joua pas de tour. Tout le récit du directeur était le même que quand il avait demandé à Sirius pourquoi ses parents étaient morts et comment. Il avait huit ou neuf ans quand son 'parrain' le lui avait dit et il se souvenait du récit comme s'il lui avait été conté hier. Au bout d'un moment, il perdit le fil de la longue et monotone tirade du professeur et quand celui-ci lui dit que le récit était fini et qu'il pouvait sortir, il s'en alla, se perdant dans les méandres de ses pensées.

* * *

¤ Harry ¤

Sirius lui avait tout raconté ce soir-là, alors qu'il revenait de l'école. Julian jurait entre ses dents qu'un certain élève ne perdait rien pour attendre. L'ancien maraudeur avait compris ce qui c'était passé quand les deux garçons lui avaient raconté que le professeur leur avait donné pour sujet de rédaction "Et si vos parents n'étaient pas là, que feriez-vous?" Antonio, l'un des camarades de classe avait demandé "Et si on n'a pas de parents?" La maîtresse s'était contentée de hausser les épaules sans répondre à la question. Alors, ce soir-là, quand Harry avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, Sirius lui avait raconté. Il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé la nuit où James et Lili étaient morts. Et plus Sirius racontait, plus des images revenaient à Harry sur cette nuit-là.

*Souvenirs*  
Le 31 octobre, il faisait froid dehors. Les enfants jouaient et des nuages de buée sortaient de leurs bouches. certains étaient déguisés et frappaient aux portes pour demander aux habitants s'ils préféraient les bonbons ou le sort. Il était arrivé devant une allée. Une allée qui n'aurait pas dûe se terminer sur la jolie petite maison des Potter. Une maison que les moldus ne pouvaient voir. Une maison que lui même n'aurait pas dû voir et qui lui serait cachée par le sortilège de fidelitas si seulement les Potter étaient un peu moins confiants. Mais le sortilège de fidelitas ne le touchait pas lui. Il avait été mis dans le secret. Il ne devait pas être dans le secret, les Potter ne l'avaient pas prévu ainsi. Mais l'amour, cette magie si ridicule, avait fait qu'ils avaient accordé leur confiance à un ami qui avait tout raconté plus tard à celui qu'il considérait comme son maître. Le gravier crissait sous les pas de l'homme. Dans la maison, personne ne bougeait. Comme si les occupants savaient que bientôt, ils mourraient. Quand l'homme frappa à la porte, James potter lui ouvrit. Il lui ouvrit la porte comme s'il était un ami de longue date. Et james Potter souriait. Lili arriva à son tour, un bébé dans les dormait. Et l'homme sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur James qui s'effondra immédiatement. Il la dirigea ensuite vers Lili. Lili qui avait posé son fils quand elle avait vu l'homme sortir sa baguette. Elle s'effondra a son tour. Pour finir, l'inconnu pointa son baton de mort vers le bébé. Un éclair blanc apparut. Et une voix "Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser faire! Le monde doit savoir!" Le bébé s'était réveillé. Il regardait autour de lui mais ne voyait aucun des visages. Il ne vit pas que le deuxième homme s'approchait de lui dans son dos. Il ne vit que l'éclair que le premier homme avait dirigé vers celui qui le portait. Et le second inconnu tomba, le lachant. Le bébé ne vit pas que l'homme qui avait tué ses parents sourire. Il ne regardait que l'homme qui avait voulu l'emporter mais sans voir son visage, caché par d'épais cheveux de jais. Il était tellement étonné qu'il ne réagit pas quand le meurtrier l'emporta. et quand il entendit "Oubliettes", Harry s'endormit dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.  
*Souvenirs*

¤ Harry ¤

* * *

Il s'arrêta net dans le couloir. Cette histoire n'était pas celle que lui avait narré Dumbledore. Ni même celle de Sirius. Et ces hommes, qui étaient-ils? Pourquoi étaient-ils là-bas cette nuit-là? Mais surtout, pourquoi le directeur lui avait-il caché la vérité?


	33. Mauvaise journée

Chapitre 32:

La moitié des vacances étaient passées et Harry s'ennuyait. Il décida d'aller voir ses parents.

* * *

Il atterrit à l'extérieur de la maison et regarda autour de lui. Les feuilles tombaient. En écoutant bien, il pouvait entendre des rires d'enfants. Il entra dans la maison. Son père le regarda arriver. Il avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

James_ « Ah! Te voilà toi! Tu sais que tu m'as fait une peur bleue en nous oubliant?

Lili_ -James! Mais laisse-le respirer enfin! Viens dans le salon Harry. »

Il suivit la jeune femme et explora la pièce du regard. Dans un parc, un bambin jouait. Instinctivement, Harry s'approcha. L'enfant le regarda, sans prononcer un mot. Et Harry soutint son regard. Lili s'approcha à son tour et s'adressa au jeune sorcier.

Lili_ - « Il porte le même prénom que toi. Nous ne tombions pas d'accord et ton nom a fusé en même temps qu'un vase. C'est le seul sur lequel nous sommes finalement tombés d'accord.

James_ -Tu es venu nous poser des questions?

Harry -Non. Juste pour vous voir.

James_ -Tu as l'air triste. Viens. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Ils laissèrent Lili dans le salon et James entraîna Harry vers un coin du jardin où rien n'apparaissait.

James_ « Regarde juste devant toi, il y a un cabanon de jardin.

Harry (vers James)_ -Ba non. Il n'y a … Le sortilège de fidelitas?

James_ -Oui. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange mais j'y ai caché deux choses que je veux garder pour moi. Viens voir. »

Ils entrèrent. Harry se demanda ce que son père pouvait bien avoir caché et s'il était le seul à qui James ait raconté son secret. Son père sortit un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'un morceau de tissu.

James_ « Je ne sais pas où je les range à ton époque mais pour le moment, ils sont là, dans cette caisse. Tu sais déjà que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité. Ce parchemin, par contre, tu ne dois pas le connaître. A moins que je ne te l'ai montré en cachette. Ta mère ne veut pas que je le ressorte. On s'en servait à Poudlard pour nos farces. C'est la carte du Maraudeur. Elle te permet de savoir qui est où. Mais uniquement dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle ne te cache personne sauf si ladite personne est dans la salle sur demande. Pour que la carte apparaisse, il te suffit de dire, la baguette pointée sur le parchemin, « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » et tout se dessinera. Pour que les informations disparaissent, il te suffit de faire la même opération mais en prononçant « Méfaits accomplis. » Tu pourrais en avoir besoin. On ne sait jamais. Allez. On retourne dans la maison. Ta mère doit nous attendre. »

Harry se souvint soudain de ce souvenir qui se transformait en cauchemar dès qu'il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir. Une seule journée avait fait basculer sa vie. Et cette journée fatidique ressemblait en tous points à celle où il avait atterrit. Il suivit son père a l'intérieur et reparti vingt minutes plus tard.

* * *

Il se rematérialisa dans sa chambre. Il se fichait de savoir où était son double. Il avait la gorge nouée. Il se demanda si la carte pourrait lui montrer ses parents. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Autre chose le tracassait aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il trouverait. Il descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre le retour de Ginny et Drago. Ils ne tardèrent pas et le jeune brun ft haureux qu'ils aient choisis ce jour pour rentrer. Quand le bond vit son fère, il le regarda étrangement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils partirent manger tous les trois. Sur le chemin, ils trouvèrent Alix.

Alix (inquiète)_ « Harry? Ça va?

Harry (absent)_ -Oui. Pourquoi?

Alix_ -Tu as l'air bizarre.

Ginny (doucement)_ - Ça a un rapport avec eux n'est-ce pas?

Harry_ -Oui. Mais quelque chose cloche.

Drago_ -parler sans énigmes c'est possible?

Harry_ -Plus tard. »

Le Prince des Serpentards n'entendit plus Harry parler après cette discussion. De retour dans la salle commune, après un repas qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas touché, Drago revint à la charge.

Drago_ « Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe maintenant?

Alix_ -NOUS dire.

Ginny_ -C'est pas le moment.

Drago (exaspéré)_ -Mais merde quoi! J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon petit frère!

Ginny (énervée)_ -Et pour le moment, il n'a pas besoin de toi!

Harry_ -STOP! Ça va! Je vais vous expliquer. »

Et il se lança dans ses explications. Une heure plus tard, Alix le regardait avec des yeux ronds commes des soucoupes tandis que Drago le regardait tout en semblant se demander s'il fallait attendre ou l'envoyer a Sainte Mangouste directement.

Drago_ « Ce n'est pas possible de remonter le temps. Personne ne le peu.

Ginny_ -Je te jure que c'est vrai Drago. J'y suis allée. D'aillurs Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenue que tu y allais aujourd'hui? Je serais revenue plus tôt.

Harry_ -Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'y aller en fait.

Ginny_ -Et quand estèce que je pourrais y retourner avec toi?

Harry (tristement)_ -Je ne sais pas.

Alix_ -Tu as vu quelque chose de bizarre?

Harry_ -Non. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment.

Alix (rassurante)_ -Alors ce n'est peut-être rien. Rassure-toi. »

Ils allèrent se coucher tôt ce soir là. Pourtant, malgré la fatigue, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce pressentiment le tauraudait et faisait écho à un souvenir. Un souvenir incomplet.

* * *

Review please ^^ Je suis désolée du rythme quelque peu erratique de publication. j'essaye de faire au mieux pour mes deux fics mais ce n'est pas facile (le chapitres sont beaucoup plus long à taper sur l'autre -_-)


	34. Rêves

Des pas résonnent dans l'allée. James confie son fils a sa femme. Elle s'inquiète. Cela se voit dans se yeux. Elle sait que seules les personnes misent dans le secret peuvent voir la maison. Trois coups frappés à la porte. James va ouvrir.

James_ "Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite. Il y a un problème?"

L'inconnu ne répond pas. Il entre. Lili serre Harry un peu pus fort contre elle. Elle sait quelque chose. James la regarde. Il comprend. Il veut parler. mais l'inconnu lève sa baguette et envoie l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son visage est toujours dans l'ombre. Harry ne sait pas qui c'est. Il sent sa mère trembler. Il la regarde. Elle lui sourit l'air de dire "Ne t'en fait pas. Papa va bien. Il va se réveiller et tout sera fini". Pourtant, dans les yeux de sa mère, le bambin voit des larmes, de la tristesse. Et tout bascule.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le souvenir de cette nuit-là le hantait. Il savait qui était la personne inconnue mais à chaque fois, il se réveillait avant d'avoir vu son visage. Qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse personne? Il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la silhouette qu'il voyait. Il savait également qu'une autre personne normalement présente cette nuit-là ne voulait plus être accusée de crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Le jeune homme regarda l'heure: quatre heures. Il se rendormit.

* * *

Il était dans une salle poussiéreuse. Rien ne bougeait. Quelque chose clochait rien ne peut être aussi fixe. Et puis une brume blanche, une voix.

...- "Harry! Je pensais que je n'arriverai jamais à te parler.  
Harry (calme)_ -Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez vous?  
..._ -Je m'appelle Tom. Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi. Tu avais a peine un an la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus.  
Harry_ -Vous étiez à Goddric's Hollow cette nuit-là n'est-ce pas?  
Tom_ -Oui.  
Harry_ -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Il me manque des parties entières de souvenirs!

* * *

... (passablement énervé)_ "HARRY!  
Harry (grognon)_ -Quoi? Tu pouvais pas me laisser dormir Dray?  
Drago_ -Tu vas être en retard p'tit frère."

Harry sortit de son lit en grommelant. son cher grand frère ne perdait rien pour attendre. Ils commençaient par potions ce jour-là. Sauf que, lorsqu'il arriva, un papier sur la porte indiquait que le professeur Rogue ne serait pas présent de la journée, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme au plus au point. Ginny le regardait. Il se dépêcha de prendre une mine moins inquiète pour ne pas inquiéter la jeune fille mais résolut tout de même de retrouver le professeur. Au milieu de l'après-midi, après son dernier cours et alors qu'il pensait à son rêve et à ce qui c'était passé le jour de la mort de ses parents, il s'endormit.

* * *

Il était chez lui, dans le salon. Le canapé était renversé. Un homme se tenait debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte, le corps inerte de James Potter à ses pieds. Il voyait toute la scène de ses yeux d'enfant. Il voyait sa mère se mettre devant lui pour le protéger de l'homme qui avait tué son père, le visage toujours caché dans l'ombre.

Lili_ "Pourquoi?  
..._ -Tu le sais. Tu connais la raison Lili-jolie  
Lili_ -Alors nous avions deviné juste? Depuis toutes ces années vous inversiez les rôles? En réalité, il n'est a l'origine d'aucun des meurtres commis?  
..._ -Ta dernière demande sera donc de tout savoir? Bien. Lorsque je suis allé le chercher dans cet orphelinat miteux, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il avait un énorme potentiel. Mais il voyait clair, bien trop clair dans mon jeu. J'ai donc décidé de lui faire porter le chapeau... Pour le plus grand bien de la communauté magique."

* * *

... (en secouant Harry)_ "Mais t'en loupe pas une toi! On te laisse trente secondes et tu t'endors! Y'a pas à dire. T'es bizarre.  
Ginny_ -Mais laisse-le. S'il veut dormir c'est son droit.  
Harry_ -Où est Alix?  
Blaise_ -En retenue avec Lavine. Elle est arrivée trente secondes en retard au cours.  
Harry (inquiet)_ -Et vous l'avez laissée toute seule?  
Drago_ -Ba oui. On allait quand même pas lui tenir la main!"

Mais Harry n'était plus là. Il était déjà parti en courant. Si vite que personne ne l'avait vu partir. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "quidditch", il était devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Et dans la salle, Alix était tétanisée.


	35. Comment tomber de haut

**Chapitre 35 ou Comment tomber de haut.**

Le professeur pointait sa baguette en direction de la jeune fille et était dos à la porte.

Lavine_ « Tu as tout répété, n'est-ce pas? Ta mère est une traitresse.

Alix (provocante)_ -Au moins, elle sait différencier les fous dangereux du reste du monde.

Lavine_ -Mais elle est assez idiote pour tout confier à une gamine.

Alix (calme)_ -Ma mère n'est pas idiote. Vous par contre...

Lavine_ -A qui as-tu parlé?

Harry (entrant)_ -Alix! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais pour écoper d'une retenue avec le professeur Lavine?

Lavine (suspicieuse)_ -Monsieur Potter... Comme vous venez de le souligner, j'ai donné une retenue de deux heures à miss Black pour qu'elle puisse méditer sur la ponctualité requise de la part des élèves.

Harry_ -Je suis navré de vous avoir interrompue. Mais les professeurs doivent aussi respecter les horaires et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Alix est en retenue depuis maintenant deux heures et une minute.

Lavine (à Alix)_ -Bien. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus. * Va falloir que je le surveille. Il va nous jouer des tours sinon. * »

Harry sortit de la pièce, entrainant Alix avec lui. Il retourna dans la salle commune où les autres les attendaient.

Drago_ « Et si tu nous expliquais?

Harry_ -Expliquer quoi?

Blaise_ -Tu pars plus vite qu'un nimbus 2001 sans nous donner d'explications et tu espères t'en tirer comme ça? T'as de l'espoir!

Harry_ -L'espoir fait vivre...

Alix_ -C'est ma faute. Je savais que Lavine prendrait le premier prétexte qui lui tomberait sous la baguette pour me coller. Et ... »

Harry n'entendait plus rien. Il venait de se rappeler de ce que Alix avait dit à propos de la prof de défense « Après avoir tué Voldemort, Dumbledore a mis ses espions au ministère … Et elle en fait partie. ». Il se sent tomber mais ne voit plus la salle autour de lui. Le souvenir de cette nuit lui revient de plein fouet.

* * *

Des pas résonnent dans l'allée. James confie son fils à sa femme. Elle s'inquiète, le petit garçon peut le voir dans ses yeux. Elle sait que tout le monde ne paut pas voir la maison. Trois coups sont frappés à la porte. James va ouvrir.

James (tendu)_- »Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite. Il y a un problème ? »

L'inconnu ne répond pas. Il entre. Le bébé sent que sa mère resserre son étreinte. Dans ses yeux verts, on peut voir les questions qu'il se pose. Il sait que sa mère sait quelque chose. James les regarde et, dans les yeux de Lili, il voit de la peur, de le méfiance. Il comprend. Il veut parler. Un éclair vert le frappe de plein fouet. Il tombe. Le bébé pleure. Il sait que son père ne se relèvera pas. Il sent sa mère trembler et la regarde. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer mais ses yeux sont noyés de larmes. Dans son sourire, il peut voir qu'elle espère que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise farce. Mais le cauchemar continue et aucun des deux ne se réveillent. L'homme sort de l'ombre. Un vieux bonhomme, les yeux gris et perçants, une longue barbe. Et puis, la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

..._ « Tu ne me feras pas porter le chapeau encore une fois!

..._ -Et pourquoi pas? »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la mère et l'enfant disparurent.

* * *

Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer et finit par revenir à ce qui se passait devant lui. Son frère le regardait avec inquiétude.

Drago_ « Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce que tu as?

Harry (murmure)_ -Dumbledore...

Drago_ -OK. J'envoie quelqu'un le chercher.

Harry _-NON!

Ginny_ -Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme!

Harry (murmure)_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai disparu?

Ginny (inquiète)_ -Harry? Tu es sur que ça va?

Harry_ -Il faut que... je reviens. »

Et le jeune homme s'en alla sans aucune explications pour ses amis.


	36. Lorsque l'élève devient le maître un

**Chapitre 36 ou Lorsque l'élève devient le maître un cours durant.**

Ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'à l'heure du dîner. Harry ne parla pas de tout le repas et alla se coucher sitôt celui-ci fini. Le lendemain, la Gazette du Sorcier ne parlai que du retour d'un certain mage noir.

_**LE RETOUR DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM!**_

_Hier soir, des aurors se rendaient à Godric's Hollow, dans ce qui fut jadis le Manoir des Potter. Une source anonyme disait avoir vu des hommes portant l'uniforme des mangemorts entrer dans la demeure. Ils seraient arrivés juste a temps pour apercevoir le visage du Lord noir. Sur un mur était écrit « Ne te repose plus sur tes lauriers, je ne suis plus seul. Tu vas tomber avant que ne meurre le septième. » Cette phrase sybilline fascine nos cryptomages et aucun n'a encore pu apercevoir de code. Albus Dumbledore répond a nos questions._

_Rita Skeeter: Professeur, que pensez-vous du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom?_

_Albus Dumbledore: Voldemort va sans ucun doute essayer de terminer ce qu'il a commencer il y a douze ans. Il va vouloir tuer Harry Potter._

Harry referma la Gazette avant même d'avoir fini l'article. Alors comme ça, Voldemort voulait le tuer? Parfait. Il allait tout faire pour. Il sortit de la grande salle sans attendre ses amis qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

Il ne savait pas où il était. Une clairière. Puis des pas. Pourquoi était-il là? Lui, si petit, blottit contre sa mère. Et elle, tremblante. L'être arriva. Il avait les cheveux longs et noirs et les yeux aussi verts que la sylve qui l'entourait. Le portrait de son fils. Tous les mais de Lili pensaient que Harry avait hérité de ses parents et particulièrement de son père. Et pourtant, il ressemblait comme deux guttes d'eau a son grand-père. Elle commença à parler d'une voix chantante. Lui regardait le bébé. Puis, ils furent devant le 4 privet drive. C'était l'homme qui le portait à présent. Le bébé n'avait pas senti qu'il avait changé de bras et l'inconnu le posa devant la porte. Il ne se souvient pas bien de quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mais il se rappelle le visage de Margaret penché sur lui. Et le bruit des pas de l'homme qui s'éloigne, inaudibles pour qui ne sait pas écouter.

Il devait aller voir sa mère adoptive. Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine et ce soir-là, il avait un cours avec le professeur Rogue. A lui de jouer.

Il arriva à l'heure, comme toujours. Le professeur de potions lança le sort. Mais Harry était préparé.

Encore la salle. Et encore vide. Juste les malles, les placards, les coffrets, tous des leurres. Pourtant, ce soir-là, quelque chose brille. Pourtant, le professeur Rogue sait que ce soir, il aura accès aux pensées de son filleul. Il commença à arpenter la pièce. Il ouvrit un tiroir. Et dans ce tiroir, un livre. Il le prit et se sentit aspiré.

Il était dans la chambre de l'ex-gryffondor. Il le savait grâce aux photos qui ornaient les murs: James et Lili. Il descendit. Des voix résnnèrent. Il ne s'attarda pas et suivi la direction que lui indiquait son élève. Il arriva dans une salle. Et dans cette salle, Harry lui-même.

Harry_ « Bienvenue professeur.

Rogue (éberlué)_ -Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs!

Harry_ -Non. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour être sûr que persinne ne nous entende.

Rogue_ -Juste une question, quel âge avez-vous?

Harry_ -Treize ans, pourquoi?

Rogue_ -Pour rien. Allez-y. Que vouliez-vous me dire? »

Et Harry lui montra. Il lui montra le souvenir de la mort de son père.

Rogue_ « Potter, sans vouloir vous traiter d'idiot, ce souvenir n'est pas une preuve concluante. Vous aviez un an! »

Et Harry remonta le temps.

Ils étaient de retour à la réalité. Le professeur Rogue n'en revenait pa. Déjà, Harry n'avait que treize ans donc, pareil tour de force aurait dû lui être impossible à réaliser. Mais ce gamin lui avait en plus prouvé que ce qu'on croyait être vrai ne l'était pas toujours! Il savait que tout ne lui était pas dit. Mais à ce point! Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Il envoya Harry se coucher, prétextant que le cours était fini.


	37. De trompeuses apparences

_Bon, voila encore un nouveau chapitre. Je le met pour Maximilien. Pour te remercier de mettre toujours une review et pour tes encouragements ^^ Bonne lecture à_ _tous_

**Chapitre 37 ou De trompeuses apparences.**

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement et les vacances de février commencèrent. Harry devait retourner chez Sirius pendant les vacances et se retrouva donc chez lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « quidditch »Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir comment il avait bien pu disparaître ce jour-là.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione arrivait à la demeure familiale. Elle le regardait avec un air suffisant, supérieur. Elle déchanta pourtant rapidement. Elle pensait qu'elle allait l'énerver et c'était lui qui l'énervait au plus haut point ! Il passait tout sont temps avec Alix. Et tous les deux réfléchissaient à comment garder le contact avec les Serpentards.

« Il y a des miroirs qui existent.

-Alix... Tu m'imagines me trimbaler avec un miroir,

-Non. … Comment faire ?

-Un sortilège peut-être.

-On n'est pas à Poudlard. On n'a pas le droit de se servirde nos baguettes. Ils sauraient tout de suite qu'on a fait de la magie à cause de la trace. Et ne pense même pas aux hiboux, ils peuvent facilement être interceptés.

-Une fois, mon père m'a montré un parchemin qui ne représentait une carte que lorsqu'on prononçait une phrase bien définie. On pourrait essayer...

-A table. Vous discuterez plus tard. »

Ils descendirent en suivant Margaret. Lors du repas, Sirius décida qu'il voulait savoir comment se passaient les cours et posa la question. Ce furent Julian et Hermione qui répondirent les premiers.

« Ça va. Rogue et toujours aussi partial dans la répartition des points mais bon.

-Il en donne beaucoup à Harry d'ailleurs.

-Pardon ?

-Harry est à Serpentard depuis l'année dernière.

-Merci pour cette précision Alix. Quant à toi, Harry, pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

-J'ai envoyé une lettre.

-Que Sirius n'a pas voulu lire. Ce qui explique son ignorance. La prochaine fois mon chéri, lit tout de même le courrier. U imagines ? Tu pourrais passer à coté du gros lot de la loterie sorcière !

-Et pourquoi diable t'a-t-on envoyé là-bas ? * Si Harry apprend la ruse des Serpentards, on est mal barrés. Il doit déjà se douter de quelque chose.. *

-Pour renforcer l'entente entre les maisons. * Si tu crois que je vais tout de raconter, te te fourre la baguette dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude ! *

-Bien. Maintenant que tout ceci est éclairci, qui veut du dessert ? »

La conversation s'arrêta. Mais Harry avait bien remarqué que Sirius n'était pas content. Il attendait les retombées avec impatience. Et pendant que son parrain regardait ailleurs, il allait bien s'amuser. Hermione pensait, elle, que sa remarque aurait du énerver Harry mais elle s'était trompée. Décidément, le petit Potter était bien serein... Ils allèrent se coucher dès la fin du repas. Et Harry repartit dans les méandres du temps.

* * *

Encore une forêt. Mais plus verte, pus lumineuse et pourtant aussi dense que la forêt interdite. Et puis des rires. Des rires cristallins, comme tombant à la manière de l'eau d'une cascade. Puis des voix graves.

« Sylfaën, les chefs t'attendent.

-Merci. J'y vais. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il comprendre ce que racontait les deux hommes ? Il ne connaissait même pas leur langue ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Il décida finalement de suivre Sylfaën. Mais au moment où il commença à avancer, le décor changea.

Il était toujours dans la forêt. Il le savait grâce à la couleur du feuillage qui lui servait de toit. Le dénommé Sylfaën marchait. Harry n'aurait pas pu dire comment il savait que l'homme qui marchait devant lui était le même que celui qui avait dû aller voir les chefs. Pourtant, il savait que c'était lui. Comme s'il le connaissait déjà. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une autre clairière. Mais celle-ci était différente. Pas dans le sens où elle serait dans une autre forêt, mais dans le sens où ce n'était pas la même que celle qu'il venait de voir. Il sentait confusément que quelque chose dans cette forêt n'était pas non plus normal. Comme si quelqu'un les observait. Comme celle de Lili, elle était traversée d'un ruisseau et le rocher qui marquait le centre du cercle parfait que l'étendue sans arbres formait était également dans la clairière de la mère du jeune demi-elfe. L'homme continua d'avancer. Il s'arrêta devant la pierre et attendit. Au bout de cinq minutes, une jeune femme fit son apparition. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lili pourtant, Sylfaën lui donna le nom de Calypso. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de regarder autour d'elle. Puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne te montres tu pas ?

-Comment pouvez-vous me voir ? Jusqu'à présent, personne ne le pouvait lors de mes rêves.

-Je possède un pouvoir similaire au tien. Pourtant, il n me permet pas de visiter le temps comme je le désire. Et encore moins en rêve. Tu as préciser que seulement dans tes rêves, il n'était pas possible aux autres de te voir. Je suppose que l'on pourrait te voir si tu ne dormais pas et que tu disparaissais totalement de ton temps.

-Calypso ? À qui parles-tu ?

-À _un jeune homme qui t'a suivit jusqu'ici.

-Si quelqu'un m'avait suivit, je le saurais !

-Je t'expliquerais Sylfaën. Dans tous les cas, je pense que notre jeune ami ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et que nous le reverrons bientôt. Sauf que cette fois là, il te sera visible. »

Ce furent les derniers mots, accompagnés d'un sourire à son attention, que Harry entendit avant de se réveiller, comme l'avait prédit la mystérieuse magicienne.

* * *

« Et voilà. Va encore falloir le réveiller.

-Si tu parles de moi, je suis déjà réveillé petit frère.

-Tu vois qu'il s'améliore ! Maintenant, t'as juste à dire à ton frère qu'il va falloir qu'il se réveille et il le fait.

-Merci Blaise pour cette précision. T'as l'air en forme Harry. De quoi tu as rêvé ? »

Mais ils n'eurent pas le droit à une réponse. Le temps que Draco finissent sa phrase et Harry avait filé jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le brun refermait à peine la porte de la salle d'eau qu'un fantôme apparut.

« Pince moi Dray, je rêve...

-Tu ne rêves pas Blaise.

-Zut de zut ! J'ai du me tromper de tour ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que Poudlard soit aussi grand ? Les fondateurs étaient mégalo ou quoi ? »

Harry sortit de la salle d'eau quelques instants plus atrd, alors que le fantôme essayait d'avoir des renseignements sur sa localisation au sein de l'école de magie. Renseignement qu'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir devant le mutisme qu'affichaient ostensiblement les deux Serpentards présents devant elle.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah ! Te voilà toi ! Ça fait dix minutes que je demande aux deux poissons rouge sortis de leur bocal où tu es et rien à faire ! Aucune réponse de ces deux zigotos !

-T'énerves pas ! Fallait crier, j'aurais entendu !

-Ha... Harry ? C'est qui ?

-Plus tard Blaise. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit à lui et pas à moi ? Franchement ! Et puis, j'ai appris quelques petites choses... Que tu ne sauras pas avant d'avoir répondu à mes questions. !

-Tu te rappelles qu'il ne voulait plus t'adresser la parole ? Et bien, j'ai trouvé une lettre chez Patmol. Une lettre qui m'était adressée et où Papa me racontait comment vous aviez fini par sortir ensemble. Et il a dit que j'avais participé. Donc, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire : j'ai aidé.

-Bon sang p'tit frère ! Qui c'est par merlin !

-Ma mère Draco, ma mère.

-Harry, tu commences à me faire peur. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir aller faire un tour à Sainte-Magouste ?

-Plus tard Draco. Tu voulais me dire quoi maman ?

-Ils savent ?

-Non. Mais c'est pas grave. Au pire, je leur expliquerais après.

-Tu dois savoir qui est derrière tout ça. C'est...

-Je sais déjà.

-Bien. Alors fais attention à toi. Ne lui accorde pas ta confiance. Jamais. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui. T'inquiètes pas.

-Et n'oublie jamais que les apparences sont trompeuses. »

Sur cette phrase, elle disparut. Et les deux amis du jeune Potter se manifestèrent.

« Bon sang Harry ! Mais c'est quoi ce bazar !

-Disons que ce que l'on croit n'est pas toujours vrai.

-On avait bien compris la phrase « Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ». C'est le reste qui nous pose quelques menus problèmes de compréhensions.

-Sans vouloir passer pour un con, tu sais que ta mère est censée être morte p'tit frère ? Et donc, normalement, elle ne doit pas pouvoir revenir te voir. Enfin... pas comme on entre dans un moulin en tout cas.

-Et si on allait en cours ? Vous ne disiez pas qu'on allait être en retard ? »

Les trois amis partirent en courant en direction de la Grande Salle. Mais Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir disparaître à volonté, juste le temps d'une journée, pour réfléchir aux paroles de Draco et à celles de sa mère. Lili ne savait pas, au moment de sa « mort », qu'il était son fils. Et la seule personne qui le savait était censée être morte aussi, en même temps qu'elle. Pourtant, le « fantôme » de la rousse venait de lui apparaître. Mais que s'était-il vraiment passé cette nuit-là ?


	38. Passé et présent

**Chapitre 38 : Passé et présent**

Les vacances de Pâques arrivaient. Et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de reparler à sa mère. En revanche, Blaise et Théo avaient chercher qui avait soufflé au directeur l'idée du changement de maison. Et Julian s'inquiétait, il savait que Harry finirait par savoir que c'était Hermione. À priori, il ne lui ferait rien. Sauf que le jeune homme avait une puissance supérieure à celle de la jeune fille. Il décida donc d'aller trouver son presque frère. Lorsque ce dernier fut seul, le jeune Black l'arrêta.

Julian_ « Harry...

Harry (sur la défensive) _- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Julian_-Tes amis vont finir par trouver qui t'a fait changer de maison pas vrai...

Harry_- Figure-toi que j'allais les rejoindre. Mais je suppose que oui. Ils vont finir par trouver. Ils trouvent toujours de toute façon. Je crois que Blaise et Théo me font venir parce qu'ils ont trouvé justement.

Julian_-Harry, promet-moi que tu ne va pas t'énerver. S'il te plait !

Harry_-Promis. … Ça me rappelle...

Julian_- Quand on était petits.

Harry (avec un sourire)_-Oui. Alors... Pourquoi je ne dois pas m'énerver ?

Julian_-C'est Hermione qui a demandé à Dumbledore de vous faire changer de maison.

Harry_-À cause de ce secret qu'on a pas voulu lui dire ?

Julian (soulagé)_-Oui. Je dois y aller. Mais fait en sorte que tes amis ne s'en prennent pas à elle.

Harry (souriant)_-J'essaierai. »

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent, chacun se rappelant des bons souvenirs partagés. Quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune, ses amis l'attendaient. Même Alix étaient là.

Blaise_ « Tu sais Harry, tu as le droit de nous prévenir quand tu es en retard...

Drago (désespéré)_-Blaise, tu viens à peine d'arriver toi-même. Tu ne crois pas que tu es mal placé pour lui faire la morale ?

Blaise_-Bon, pour cette histoire de changement de maison...

Ginny_-Blaise, t'es pas obligé de nous le dire. On s'en fout.

Blaise_-C'est...

Harry_-Hermione Granger.

Blaise (surpris)_-Comment tu as deviné ?

Harry_-Ça me regarde.

Blaise_-Harry, si tu ne dévoiles pas tes sources, dis-nous au moins...

Alix_-Lâche-le Blaise.

Drago_-Mais c'est que tu deviens autoritaire...

Alix_-Et alors ? Harry est comme mon frère. Je le soutiens et c'est normal. C'est ce que tu devrais faire aussi.

Drago_-Elle aurait presque le caractère d'une lionne ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir la copine de ton frère ? Je suis sûr qu'elle t'apprendrai de belles choses.

Ginny_-Drago, lâche-la veux-tu.

Drago_- La solidarité féminine maintenant... Nous voilà bien...

Harry_-En attendant, la solidarité féminine les rends plus fortes que nous. Déjà que Ginny est, à elle toute seule, dangereuse mais maintenant... »

Pendant que es élèves s'amusaient, dans le passé, un drame se jouait. Quelque chose qui allait chambouler la vie de tous ces petits Serpentards.


	39. Les elfes ou

**Chapitre 39: Les elfes ou Comment se faire comprendre quand on ne parle pas l'elfique, que l'elfe en face de vous ne parle pas l'anglais et que vous voulez rentrer chez vous.**

Dans le passé, un homme préparait une potion. Une potion bien plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'auraient soupçonné. Et cette potion explosa. Au même moment, Harry et ses amis se retrouvèrent happées dans un tourbillon et disparurent purement et simplement. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils avaient été présents dans la salle commune à ce moment-là.

* * *

Les six amis se regardèrent, étonnés. Puis, une exclamation fusa. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé? ». Mais aucun ne pouvait répondre. Harry, lui, regardait autour de lui. Il connaissait cet endroit. Le hic, c'était qu'il n'avait pas demandé à y aller. Sans remarquer ce qu'il faisait, il commença à marcher droit devant lui, ses yeux fixés vers l'invisible. Tous le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre clairière mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua jusqu'à l'entrée d'un village. Et dans la village se trouvaient des elfes. Pourtant, malgré le monde, seul un habitant attira l'attention du sorcier à lunettes rondes. Excepté qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là. D'après ce qu'il avait trouvé en farfouillant à la bibliothèque de l'école, l'ex-gryffondor savait qu'avoir un enfant avec une déesse de la forêt était puni du bannissement de l'elfe concerné. Et si Sylfaën était là, c'est que son histoire avec Calypso n'avait pas commencé ou que cette même histoire n'avait pas encore été racontée aux autres habitants du village. Ce furent Ginny et Alix qui réagirent le spremières.

Ginny_ « Harry, je comprends que tu sois sous le choc mais...

Alix (coupant)_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici bon sang de bois de bonsoir !

Drago_- Le brusquez pas. C'est pas franchement le moment de le mettre en colère.

Blaise_-Où on est Harry ?

Harry_-On est au fin fond des bois, à l'entrée d'un village elfique.

Blaise_-Ça, j'avais bien remarqué merci... Mais où tu nous as emmené précisement ?

Harry_-C'est pas moi qui nous ai fait bougé. Par contre je dois pouvoir situer l'époque sans trop de problème.

Blaise_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous expliquer ?

Harry_-C'est avant la naissance de ma mère.

Drago (ironique)_- Ça c'est de la précision ! T'as pas plus précis ?

Harry_-Tant que je sais pas si la liaison a commencé, je peux pas non. Les elfes peuvent vivre des centaines d'années. Ceux que j'aurais éventuellement croisé peuvent avoir quarante ans aussi bien que soixante.

Ginny_-Alors, pour faire la version abrégée, j'aurais soixante balais que toi tu auras toujours l'allure d'un type de vingt ans ?

Harry_-En fait, je ne suis qu'au quart elfe donc j'en ai aucune idée. Mais dans l'idée, c'est ça.

Ginny (pleurnichant)_-C'est pas juste !

Sylfaën_-Je peux vous aider ? Vous semblez perdus.

Harry_-En fait oui. Figurez-vous qu'on vient de se faire projeter dans e temps d'au minimum trente-quatre ou trente-cinq ans. Et...

Sylfaën_-Paëye a encore dû faire des siennes. Venez, suivez-moi. »

Les quatre sorciers suivirent l'elfe qui les conduisit plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'une chaumière adossée à un arbre apparaisse dans leur champ de vision. Un elfe en sortit. Étrangement, il avait vaguement l'air d'un hibou et semblait assommé. Sylfaën, à la vue de son compatriote poussa un soupir.

Sylfaën_ « Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?

Paëye_ -Figure toi que je viens d'apprendre que mélanger deux herbes de lotus et de birluni n'est pas conseillé à moi de vouloir former une potion explosive. C'est trè dangereux...

Sylfaën (ironique)_-Ah bon ? Sans blague ! Tu m'apprends quelque chose là ! Mais trêve de bavardages. As-tu essayé de faire une potion influençant le temps ?

Paëye_-Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi après tout... C'est une bonne idée...

Ginny_-Excusez-moi mais... Pourriez-vous parler anglais ?

Paëye_-Que raconte la demoiselle ?

Harry_-Elle vous demande de parler anglais. Figurez-vous que mes amis ne comprennent pas l'elfique. Étrange non ?

Paëye_-Toi, en revanche, tu l'entends et tu le parles... Pourquoi ? Où l'as-tu appris ? Aucune école ne propose l'enseignement de notre langue.

Harry_-C'est plutôt compliqué. Et mieux vaut ne pas tenter le sort.

Sylfaën_-Ils viennent du futur. Et je pensais que tu aurais peut-être manipulé la trame du Père Temps. Mais il semblerait que non...

Paëye_-Je n'ai vraiment pas touché au Temps aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi moi au fait ?

Harry_-Parce que tu es le seul Maître des Potions résidant ici.

Sylfaën_-Comment le savez-vos ? Vous semblez en savoir plus que vous ne le devriez jeune homme.

Drago (interrompant)_-S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vos parler anglais ? Pas que votre langue ne soit pas mélodieuse mais si nous pouvions envisager de vous comprendre...

Harry_-Dray... Plus tard...

Sylfaën_-Non. Votre ami a raison. Continuons dans votre langue. Il serait particulièrement impoli de continuer à faire comme si de rien était.

Harry_-Hormis le fait que Paÿe ne semble pas comprendre ma langue, il n'y aura pas de problème. Je peux traduire à mes amis si vous le désirez. Cela sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

Sylfaën_-Bien. Continuons alors. Tu disais, Paëye, que tu n'avais pas joué avec le père Temps aujourd'hui. Bien. Mais alors, peux-tu renvoyer ces enfants chez eux ?

Paëye_-Pour ce faire, il me faudrait l'année où vous voulez être transporté et les ingrédients de la potion qui vous a fait venir ici ainsi que le lieu de fabrication de cette même potion. Sans oubliez le lieu où vous voulez arriver.

Harry (innocemment)_-C'est tout ? Et vous ne voulez pas la lune avec par hasard ?

Paëye_-Non, non. Juste ce que j'ai demandé. Je n'ai pas besoin de la lune.

Harry_-Bien. Ça aurait fait un problème en plus.

Paëye_-Comment ça, 'un problème en plus' ?

Harry_-Figurez-vous que nous n'avons aucune idée des ingrédients de cette fichue potion et de où elle a été faite. Nous avons été quelque peu surpris quand nous sommes passés de notre salle commune de Poudlard à l'entrée du village. Quand à l'année où nous voulons aller et au lieu, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Mais je crains que ça ne vous serve pas à grand chose dans l'état actuel des choses.

Paëye_-Effectivement, c'est un détail terriblement gê vais essayer de faire quelque chose mais je ne vous promet rien.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, le professeur Rogue se dirigeait vers le bureau directorial. Il entra sans même prendre une seconde pour frapper.

Rigue_ »Mais qu'est-ce que vous... MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BAZAR !

Dumbledore_-Severus, calmez-vous.

Rogue (sarcastique)_-Que je me calme dites-vous ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix est réuni dans votre bureau à cette heure-ci ?

Lavine (doucereuse)_-t si vous nous disiez le but premier de votre visite ? Auriez-vous des problèmes ?

Rogue_-Aucun d'urgent. J'ai juste trouvé une note du directeur nos donnant de nouvelles directives et je voulais l'en entretenir.

Dumbledore_-Cela peut donc attendre. »

Le professer de potions sorti, des questions plein la tête. Pourquoi Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique et Arthur Weasley, directeur du bureau des aurors étaient-ils là, sans oublier les autres directeurs à vingt-trois heures un soir de semaine ? Que tramait donc le directeur ?

_Voilà ^^. Petite info : je viens de finir d'écrire le dernier chapitre (version manuscrite). Pour vous donner une idée, je viens de finir de taper la page 65 en manuscrit et la fin du dernier chapitre est à la page 117. En gros, il reste encore une vingtaine de chapitres. Au prochain chapitre ^^_


	40. Et une surprise de plus pour Severus

**Chapitre 40 : Et une surprise de plus pour Severus Rogue !**

Chez les elfes, Harry et ses mais attendaient toujours la potion qui leur permettrait de partir. En attendant, ils apprenaient à connaître les habitants du village. Harry était le seul à les comprendre mais, quand il avait du temps, il enseignait à ses mais la langue elfique. Aucun desdits amis ne reconnaissait le jeune homme qui avait pris la place de leur ami. Ils le voyaient tous les jours partir à l'aube et revenir à la nuit tombée. Il ne mangeait plus que des fruits et légumes, bougeait plus vite, ne faisait presque plus de bruit et savait quand quelqu'un s'avançait derrière lui. Pendant qu'il était parti, Drago et Blaise allaient voir Paëye pour l'aider. Et Ginny, elle, avait fini par trouver quelqu'un qui lui apprendrait à lire et à écrire l'elfique sans avoir besoin d'attendre le jeune Potter. Elle comprenait la langue de mieux en mieux contrairement à ses deux amis qui avaient fini, grâce à Harry, par trouver un sort de traduction instantanée. En revanche, tous trois s'inquiétaient. Harry ne parlait presque plus. Il s'enfermait dans un monde que lui seul connaissait. Et une nuit...

Ginny se leva. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et voulait aller prendre l'air. Elle était assise sous le grand chêne planté à cinq mètres de la porte quand Harry sortit. Il avait l'air hagard, perdu. Elle s'approcha de lui. Malgré sa précaution à ne pas faire de bruit, elle savait qu'il l'entendait approcher. Il se retourna pour la regarder et elle distingua son visage plus nettement.

Ginny_ »Harry ? Ça va ?

Harry_-Il ne faut pas.

Ginny_-Il ne faut pas quoi Harry ?

Harry_-Paëye... Il sait. C'est lui...

Ginny_-Harry, calme-toi.

Harry_-Ginny, il faut prévenir Sylfaën !

Ginny_-Le prévenir de quoi ? Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas le droit de changer le passé.

Harry_-Et si on était là pour ça ?

Ginny_-On aurait trouvé quelque chose qui nous le dirait. Personne ne nous aurait envoyé changer le passé sans nous laisser quelque chose pour nous indiquer quoi faire.

Harry_-Peut-être. Au fait, pourquoi tu es dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Ginny_-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment qui ne veut pas passer.

Harry_-Essaye de vider ton esprit. Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas facile. On m'a déjà fait le coup et je sais qu'il faut de l'entraînement.

Ginny_-Et comment je fais prof ?

Harry_-Ferme juste les yeux. Pense à un endroit calme.

Ginny_-Ensuite ?

Harry_-Oublie tout. Tout sauf le calme. »

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit au jeune homme et repartit simplement se coucher. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Harry restait dehors. Tout comme elle ne vit pas qu'elle avait éveillé de douloureuses réflexions dans l'esprit de son ami. Une fois que le jeune sorcier à lunettes fut sûr que plus personne ne sortirait, il s'éloigna, sans un bruit. Pas une feuille ne craqua sous son pas. Il se rendit dans une clairière non loin. Il s'assit en son centre, ferma les yeux et ferma son esprit.

À Poudlard, Severus Rogue s'inquiètait. Drago et ses amis avaient disparus. Le directeur avait fini par le savoir et depuis, tous cherchaient les quatre jeunes sorciers. Pour les enquêteurs, ça ne pouvait être qu'une fugue. Mais, une fugue de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, sans argent disponible et sans avoir utilisé la magie depuis près d'un mois, relevait de l'impossible. Le professeur de potions était donc dans ses appartements, qu'il avait dû réaménager après l'arrivée explosive d'Harry, à corriger des copies quand il vit une brume blanche se matérialiser juste en face de lui. Sa première pensée fut que le garnement qui avait lancé ce sortilège allait prendre assez d'heures de retenue pour passer tout ce qui lui restait de temps dans cette école à récurer les chaudrons. La seconde fut que seul un élève très doué avait pu lancer ce sort plutôt compliqué. La troisième était que le seul élève qui aurait pu le faire avait disparu dans la nature. Le temps que toutes ces pensées lui traversent l'esprit, la brume avait finit par devenir une forme qu'il reconnaissait très bien. Même disparu, il fallait qu'il fasse des siennes. À croire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie. Sauf que ce genre de sort n'avait pas pour effet de donner la parole à la brume.

Harry_ « Professeur ! Heureusement que vous êtes là ! Je me voyais mal me balader dans l'école comme ça.

Rogue_-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous expliquer ? Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, tout le monde vos cherche !

Harry_-C'est un peu compliqué...

Rogue_-Est-ce que quelque chose a déjà été simple avec vous Potter ?

Harry_-Forcément, vu comme ça... Bref. Figurez-vous que nous sommes dans le passé.

Rogue_-Dans le passé... Bien. Autre chose ou vous avez décidé de me faire faire une syncope ?

Harry_-Je vais prendre la deuxième solution. Mais à vous de voir. Sinon, trêve de bavardages. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir pour le moment. Et surtout, ne dites rien à Dumbledore. »

La brume disparut, laissant le maître des potions bouche-bée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry s'aperçut que le soleil était en train de se lever. Il avait mis plus de temps que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne put réprimer un sourire. Il venait peut-être de trouver comment retourner à son époque. Au vu de la tête du maître des potions, ils devaient avoir disparu depuis pas mal de temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voyait gros comme une maison qu'il allait souffrir quand il ré-apparaîtrait. Il ne savait pas comment étaient les parents des autres mais il connaissait suffisamment bien les siens pour avoir de mauvais pressentiments.


	41. Une explosion, un mariage et

**Chapitre 41 : Une explosion, un mariage et tout va pour le mieux.**

Harry retourna vers la maison qu'ils occupaient et vit que tout le monde était déjà debout. Et vu la tête de son frère, ça n'allait pas bien se passer.

Draco_ « Par Merlin, Salazar et tout le reste ! Mais où tu étais ?

Harry_-Parti me promener.

Draco_-E pleine nuit ?

Haary_-Ba oui. En pleine nuit. Pourquoi ?

Draco_-ET TU ME DEMANDES POURQUOI SOMBRE CRETIN ?

Blaise_-Dray, calme-toi. Paëye nous attend.

Ginny_-Pourquoi on ne passerais pas la journée ensemble pour une fois ?

Blaise_-On te suis alors. »

Tous les quatre partirent en direction de la forêt. Harry était derrière tout le monde et remarqua vite que quelque chose clochait. Ginny avançait sans faire attention. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Mais qu'avait-elle donc ? Ils ne furent partis longtemps. En début d'après-midi, tous étaient repartis s'occuper comme bon leur semblait. Harry décida tout de même de rester avec Ginny.

Harry_ »Gin', ça va ?

Ginny_-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerais juste rentrer. Même Ron commence à me manquer.

Harry_-On cherche tu sais. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. »

* * *

OoOoO Luna Lovegood OoOoO

Luna était à Poudlard, dans le parc, bien loin de se douter des tracas de ses amis. Elle regardait le lac en se demandant si le calmar géant voudrait bien se montrer et discuter avec elle aujourd'hui. Se faisant, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Ginny. Elle était la seule qui écoutait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas parce qu'on dit que vous êtes folle que vous ne voyez rien. La preuve, c'est qu'elle avait vu que Ginny aimait Harry, que lui ne s'en rendait pas compte, que Drago appréciait beaucoup Alix. Elle avait bien vu aussi que Harry se faisait plus distant et plus secret. Ce qui paraissait influer sur les pensées du professeur Dumbledore qui avait l'air de plus en plus soucieux. Elle savait que quelque chose allait se passer dans peu de temps. Mais quoi ?

A peine cette question apparaissait-elle dans ses pensées qu'une énorme explosion retentissait. Elle regarda en direction du château et vit tous les élèves se précipiter vers les portes. Luna décida d'attendre. Elle saurait bien assez tôt ce qui se passait. Et elle eu raison. Alix arriva ses côtés une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Alix_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Luna_-J'attends le calmar.

Alix_-Ah... Tu as entendu l'explosion ?

Luna_-Oui. Comme tout le monde je suppose. Le professeur Rogue a juste dû faire exploser sa salle de cours.

Alix_-Exact. Mais normalement, il n'a pas le droit de faire ce genre de potion dans l'enceinte du château. Heureusement, il avait mis une bulle de protection.

Luna_-Alors personne n'a été blessé ? *On ne jette jamais un sort à côté d'une potion à risque. L'onde de magie provoquée est dangereuse pour ce genre de potions. Et ça, un maître en potions comme le professeur Rogue ne peut pas l'ignorer.*

Alix_-Juste le prof. Pourquoi ?

Luna_-Pour savoir. Tu savais que le calmar géant était gentil ? J'ai lu que s'il était trop seul, il devenait un peu misanthrope. Tu en penses quoi ?

Alix_-Que le calmar de Poudlard doit être misanthrope. Je dois y aller. À plus tard.

Alix laissa Luna en se disant que le jour où celle-ci serait réaliste, on gèlerait en enfer. Luna, elle, se disait qu'enfin, elle allait pouvoir essayer de découvrir ce qui avait fait exploser la potion du professeur Rogue. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le château en se disant que Ginny, elle, aurait débattu dur le calmar et que Alix avait simplement répondu ce qui lui paraissait le mieux pour ne pas déclencher ce débat. Elle leva le nez, semblant regarder quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle se rendit aux cachots et lorsqu'elle voulu entrer, personne e l'arrêta. Bizarre. Soit les gardiens téaient partis faire un tour, soit la scène de l'explosion n'était pas considéré comme un endroit dangereux. Ce qui voulait dire que la potion que préparait la chauve-souris des cachots n'était pas à risque. On n'aurait jamais laisser la pièce libre d'accès sinon. La porte de la salle était ouverte et dans le laboratoire régnait le capharnaüm le plus total qu'elle ait jamais vu. Personne ne s'était donné la peine de nettoyer. Luna regarda autour d'elle et vit une brume blanche se matérialiser. Elle n'y prêta d'abord pas attention. Elle savait instinctivement que la brume serait toujours là quand elle finirait par s'intéresser à elle. Elle chercha une quelconque preuve que le professeur de potions n'avait pas lancé ce sort lui-même mais ne trouva rien. Pas le moindre indice. C'est ce moment que choisi la brume blanche pour prendre possession de son corps.

OoOoO Luna Lovegood OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO Ginny Weasley OoOoO

Ginny était toujours en compagnie de Harry dans la forêt. Elle essayait de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait que son mauvais pressentiment prenait de l'ampleur. Elle s'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû mais elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose à Poudlard.

Harry_ « Gin', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vraiment l'air étrange...

Ginny_-Rien. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien.

Harry_-Ben si. Je m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ginny_-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste une impression plutôt tenace. Comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à Poudlard.

Harry (alarmé)_-Comment ça ?

Ginny_-Je ne sais pas. J'ai deviné que tu avais réussi à contacter quelqu'un de notre époque. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes partis depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il n'y paraît.

Harry_-Je suis allé voir Rogue. … Ne me regarde pas comme ça!Paëye a dit que c'est une potion qui nous a envoyé ici. Alors c'est plutôt logique que je soit allé voir un maître des potions plutôt que le professeur McGonagall. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, on en débattra plus tard si tu veux. Nous pensons n'être partis que depuis quelques jours. Mais Rogue m'a dit que ça faisait au moins un mois puisque l'on nous cherche et que les recherches de jeunes sorciers ne commencent qu'après deux semaines.

Ginny_-Ce qui veut dire que l'on serait au mois de … Au mois de MAI ? Et on ne s'e, serait pas rendu compte ? C'est fou !

Harry_-Je te le fais pas dire...

Ginny_-Et comment on peut savoir quel jour précisément ? Parce que je veux pas dire mais si on veut pas louper la rentrée...

Harry_-Ça , c'est dans mes cordes. Mais pour le moment, retournons dans la forêt. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

OoOoO Ginny Weasley OoOoO

Harry courrait, Ginny à ses cotés. Il savait, tout comme elle, qu'il n'utilisait pas la moitié de ses capacités. La jeune fille ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Et dans cette clairère se tenait une jeune femme tout de vert vêtue. Harry s'approcha d'elle pour lui signaler sa présence et lui désigna Ginny.

Harry_ « Voici Ginny. Gin', je te présente Calypso.

La Calypso en question renvoya un éblouissant sourire à la demoiselle. Et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le voix de son ami avait changée. Elle était devenue pus mélodieuse. Et il ne lui avait rien dit à ce propos. Une pointe de jalousie apparut au fond de son cœur. Calypso prit la parole.

Calypso_ « Enchantée. Je suis heureuse que mon petit-fils nous présente enfin.

Ginny_-Comment ça « votre petit-fils » ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ?

Calypso_-Il n'a rien fait. Simplement, la première fois que je l'ai vu, nous avons un peu discuté. Il ne savait pas qu'il reviendrait.

Ginny_-Bon. Mais si vous vous êtes montrée, c'est que vous avez trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez nous pas vrai ?

Calypso_-Oui. Harry peut vous y aider. Mais il va falloir attendre un peu : il n'est pas encore capable de tous vous transporter dans votre époque en même temps.

Ginny_-Mais le temps passe beaucoup plus vite chez nous. Et ce sera bientôt la rentrée...

Calypso_-Cessez de vous inquiéter. Vous saurez tous bientôt ce qui vous attend. La seule chose que je peux vous dire est que vous possédez, à vous deux, un immense pouvoir et que ensemble, vous pourrez rentrer plus vite.

Harry_-Sauf qu'il faudrait...

Calypso (doucement)_-Un mariage sorcier. Je sais. Mais c'est le seul moyen de ne pas avoir à attendre des années.

Ginny_-Au regard de la loi nous ne sommes pas assez âgées. Et je n'ai jamais entendu dire que le mariage sorcier permettait la mise en commun de nos pouvoirs magiques.

Calypso_-C'est un mariage plus elfique que sorcier. Quant à l'âge, pour le père Temps, vous n'existez pas dans cette époque. La loi sorcière ne peut donc pas faire effet. Et ce même si vous rentrer chez vous.

Harry_-Et c'est le seul moyen ? Je ne veux pas froisser Ginny mais ce genre de sort peut facilement déraper. Et je ne dit pas tout ça dans l'unique but de ne pas le faire. Je veux juste être sûr que tout le monde sait bien ce qu'il fait et que personne ne va le regretter ensuite.

Calypso_-Je constate que tu n'es pas resté les bras croisés pendant ton séjour. Mais tu as raison. Ce genre de sort est fait pour lier deux personnes de la même 'race'. Loin de moi l'idée de racisme mais l'elfe et l'humain ne sont pas de la même 'race'.

Ginny_-Et qu'est ce que ça change ?

Harry_-Si le mariage sorcier n'est pas vraiment un mariage à part entière chez nous – il faut procéder à un mariage civique après – ce n'est pas le cas de celui-ci. En clair, un mariage elfique lie deux personne pour leur vie entière. Et personne n'a jamais essayé de la pratiquer sur d'autre 'races' que les elfes.

Ginny_-Sauf que, si j'ai bien suivi, ça ne devrait pas avoir d'impact sur notre époque.

Calypso_-C'est là que les choses se compliquent. Le sort fera toujours effet. Dans votre monde, aucun papier n'en fera état mais le sort agira. Et il pourrait vous empêcher d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre aussi bien par un mariage sorcier que moldu. Dans le cas de Harry, si ce que je devine est vrai, cela ne changera rien. Mais dans votre cas...

Ginny_-Mais c'est le seul moyen que l'on a.

Calypso_-Le plus rapide oui.

Harry_-Je n'ai pas besoin de confirmer ce que tu as deviné. Mon choix est déjà fait.

Ginny_-J'accepte aussi. »

Le jeune homme la regarda. Il savait qu'elle avait compris ce que Calypso avait deviné. La déesse lança le sort.

Les deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent au matin, main dans la main dans la clairière. Ils contastèrent la disparition de Calypso. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, ils comprirent que le sort avait fonctionné. Et qu'ils pouvaient maintenant rentrer chez eux. Ils ne savaient pas qu'au même moment Poudlard accueillait à nouveau des élèves en son sein.

Lorsque Ginny et Harry arrivèrent devant la hutte qu'ils occupaient avec Drago et Blaise, les deux serpentards se précipitèrent vers eux.

Drago_ « Mais où vous étiez bon dieu ? Ça fait presque une semaine que vous êtes partis !

Ginny_-Ah bon ?

Blaise_-Nan nan. On dit ça pour vous faire marcher... Bien sur que oui que vous êtes partis pendant une semaine ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Ginny_-On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous. »

La déclaration de Ginny calma tout le monde. Harry laissa un mot pour remercier tout les elfes de leur hospitalité puis ils s'en allèrent. Seul Harry regarda derrière lui.

**Fin de la troisième année**


	42. Une nouvelle année

**Chapitre 42 : Une nouvelle année**

_**Début de la quatrième année.**_

._**  
**_

Ils atterrirent au milieu de la grande salle, pleine d'élèves. Enfin, au milieu… de l'estrade des professeurs. Ces derniers paraissaient plus que surpris de les voir arriver comme des fleurs au bout de presque un an d'absence. Pourtant aucun ne fit de commentaires quand les quatre amis partirent en direction de la table des verts et argents.

.

Dumbledore_ « Maintenant que tous nos élèves sont présents, bon appétit ! »

.

Le repas apparut et tous les élèves l'entamèrent joyeusement. A peine nos quatre compères furent-ils assis que les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Dumbledore se leva. Tous les élèves relevèrent la tête de leurs assiettes et les conversations cessèrent.

.

Dumbledore_ « Navré de vous interrompre en plein dîner. Je ne pensais pas vous l'annoncer maintenant mais, cette année nous accueillons un évènement spécial. Les écoles de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Salem ainsi que la Academia de Magia pour participer à un tournoi vous demanderais donc de les accueillir chaleureusement et de les aider à se repérer dans notre école. Les modalités de ce tournoi vous seront expliquées plus tard. Sur ceux, je vous laisse retourner à votre repas. »

.

Ainsi, Beauxbâtons choisit d'aller s'installer à la table des Serdaigles, Durmstrang à celle des Serpentards, la Academia s'installa avec les Poufsouffles et Salem avec les Gryffondors. Le repas reprit avec les conversations des élèves. A la table des Serpents, pourtant, les conversations paraissaient moins animées qu'à l'ordinaire. Le retour des deux princes semblait avoir posé un cadenas sur leurs camarades. Un élève de Durmstrang finit par aborder Alix.

.

… _ « Il a l'air un peu taré le vieux barbu.

Alix_- Le vieux barbu, comme tu dis, c'est le directeur.

…_- Être le directeur ne l'empêche pas d'être taré. Et tu ne penses pas que, face à ce qui se prépare, il faudrait mieux mettre quelqu'un de plus jeune ?

Alix_- Face à ce qui se prépare ? Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

…_- On dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom va bientôt attaquer. Et qu'il commencera par votre Ministère de la Magie.

Harry_- Ah… Et qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire de savoir si notre directeur est selon toi sénile et que, d'après la rumeur, on va se faire attaquer par Voldemort ? Et, pardonne-moi, mais tu ne t'es pas présenté.

…_- Je m'appelle Anton.

Drago_- Ginny, Alix, Blaise et Harry. Moi, c'est Drago. Tu pourrais répondre à la question ?

Anton_-Vous n'avez pas peur ? Le lord noir va revenir et ça ne vous fait rien ?

Harry (ton léger)_- Voldemort n'est qu'un homme comme les autres. Alors non. Je n'ai pas peur.

Anton (hurlant)_-Mais vous êtes inconscients ! Vous ne savez pas que ça porte malheur de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres ? »

.

Suite à l'exclamation d'Anton, toute la grande salle se tut. Harry reprit, sachant pertinemment que tout le monde l'entendrait.

.

Harry_ « Et si je te disais que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et que tout n'est pas forcément fait _pour le plus grand bien_ ? »

.

Une fois sa phrase finie, Harry se leva. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si ses amis le suivaient. Il le sentait. Et il sentait aussi que Dumbledore allait cogiter jusque tard dans la nuit.

.

OoO Albus Dumbledore OoO

Mais… Comment peut-il savoir. Non. Il ne sait pas. Il veut juste voir quelle sera ma réaction. Il ne peut pas savoir que… Après tout, il est bien retourné dans la passé. Il aurait très bien pu… Non. Je l'aurais vu. Il ne peut pas se rendre invisible. Au moins, je suis sûr de ça. Il faut absolument que je le convainque d'être dans mon camp. Mais avec ses amis autour de lui, je ne peux rien faire. Il n'est jamais seul. Et il sait que je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il y a quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il le sait depuis l'année dernière. Depuis que j'ai dû éloigner Drago et Alix pour lui parler.

OoO Albus Dumbledore OoO

.

Une fois dans la salle commune déserte, Harry s'autorisa un sourire. Derrière lui, ses amis ne comprenaient plus. Le tableau qui gardait la salle commune des Verts et Argent s'ouvrit sur une ombre indistincte dans la pièce à peine éclairée. Une ombre que personne ne vit. Une ombre qui se glissa un peu plus dans les coins mal éclairés, là où on pourrait encore moins la deviner. Là ou elle pourrait écouter sans être vue. Et ensuite, elle pourrait se débarrasser des gêneurs qui empêchaient son maître de conquérir le monde. Elle ne vit pas les lèvres d'Harry bouger. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit ce qu'il murmura. Et elle n'entendit aucune conversation puisque les cinq élèves partirent en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Elle ne vit pas non plus le sourire goguenard de l'ex-Gryffondor. Elle sortit de la pièce avant que quiconque ne remarque sa présence dans la salle et son absence ailleurs. C'est comme si cela avait été un fantôme.


	43. Trelawney ou

Chapitre 43 : Trelawney ou Le petit recentrage de contexte

.

Dès le lendemain matin, les quatrièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor eurent cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Les étudiants de Salem et Durmstrang y assistèrent et en ressortirent un air de perplexité et d'affliction sur le visage. Il faut dire que la mère Lavine y avait été fort. La première phrase qu'elle avait prononcée avait été « Et bien, et bien, pourquoi tous les septièmes années sont là ? Revenez quand ce sera votre heure. Allez. Dehors ! » Et quand Ginny lui avait répondu que c'était les élèves de Salem et de Durmstrang, l'enseignante s'était contentée de lui répondre « Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je m'en doute. » C'en était suivi toute une série d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment de la troisième guerre des gobelins sans queue ni tête.

.

Anton_ « Mais comment elle a atterri là ?

Ginny_-Va savoir. On la surnomme le mère Perlaboule.

Anton_-Ba je comprends pourquoi !

Drago_-J'ai entendu dire que les septièmes années de l'an passé se sont plaints que ce n'était pas possible de suivre en cours. Mais rien à faire. Elle est toujours là. Je préférais Binns tant qu'à choisir.

Harry (sombre)_-Et pourquoi Dumbledore discréditerait son principal lieutenant ?

Anton_-Comment ça son principal lieutenant ? »

.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'éloigna vers la salle de divination, son prochain cours. Anton le regarda partir, abasourdi.

.

Anton_ « Il fait souvent ça ?

Drago_-Sortir une phrase et s'en aller, perdu dans ses pensées ? … Oui. Mais je ne conseille pas d'aller faire un tour dans sa tête. Tu finirais fou.

Anton_-Ça doit être joyeux…

Ginny_-On s'y habitue. C'est comme tout. »

.

.

Le cours de divination commença. Harry n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec le professeur Trelawney, voyante reconnue. Même si elle était quand même un peu étrange sur les bords. Pourtant, ce jour-là, le jeune homme ne fit pas attention au cours. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre cette matières aux ASPICS et aux BUSES de toute façon. Et c'est ce jour-là que Trelawney choisit pour foutre la trouille à tout le monde. On eu soudain l'impression que la température chutait de plusieurs degrés. Et la voix du professeur retentit. Une voix qui ne ressemblait pas à la sienne. Une voix qui semblait provenir de tellement loin...

.

« Avant que ne meure le septième mois, il sera de retour. Il possédera un allié de taille. Mais aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle. Comme au ralenti, le professeur s'effondra. Personne ne vit Harry bouger et la rattraper. On entendit juste « Dray, va chercher PomPom. ». Drago sortit chercher l'infirmière pendant que son frère allongeait la voyante. Il demanda à Blaise de surveiller cette dernière puis se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Il fit apparaître un parchemin et écrivit la prédiction. Pparchemin qu'il enferma soigneusement dans le bureau. Personne ne l'avait vu faire, si concentrés qu'ils étaient sur l'état du professeur de divination. Drago revint bientôt avec l'infirmière qui s'empressa de mettre tout le monde dehors puisque le dérouelemnt du cours semblait compromis avec Trelawney dans les pommes. Quand il sortit, Harry sentit un regard sur lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit que l'infirmière qui lui sourit et retourna à ses occupations. Le jeune home sortit, un sourire aux lèvres et rejoignit ses mais qui l'attendaient.

Anton_ « Question totalement débile : pourquoi êtes vous les seuls à ne pas être surpris quand Harry passe d'un endroit à un autre en un tiers de seconde, endroits qui ne sont, par ailleurs, pas franchement du même coté de la pièce, en « disparaissant » et en ne faisant pas un bruit ?

Harry_ -Pourquoi tu ne poses pas directement la question ? Tu as peur que je le prenne mal ?

Anton_ -Mer...credi ! Mais tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus du bruit ?! Je sais pas moi, histoire de t'annoncer !

Harry_ -Désolé. J'ai perdu l'habitude. On y va ?

Anton_ -Bon, je comprend que ma question soit un peu étrange mais tu pourrais peut-être y répondre tant qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages non ?

Harry_ -Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Blaise_ -Serais-tu devenu parano ? Bon, on ne le connaît que depuis vingt-quatre heures mais quand même !

Harry_ -Il est justement là le problème Blaise. On se méfie des gens qui nous sont éloigné alors que les trois quarts du temps, ce sont les gens les plus proches de nous qui nous font du mal. Parce qu'on leur donne les armes pour le faire.

Drago_ -Tu es vraiment parano ma parole ! Notre petit séjour ne t'a pas arrangé à ce que je vois. Mais, si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec nous. Tu nous donnes ces « armes » tous les jours. Et si Anton t'avais voulu du mal, je pense que ce serait déjà fait. Tu réfléchis trop.

Harry (se tournant vers Anton)_ -Serais-tu prêt à me laisser utiliser la légilimancie ? Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais on apprend à se méfier.

Anton_ -Vas-y. Mais souviens-toi que ce qu'on a un jour fait ou pensé n'est pas forcément ce que l'on pense plus tard. Ne juge pas sur le passé mais sur le présent. On ne juge pas sur les actes passés mais sur les actes présents »

Harry hocha la tête. Une partie de lui s'en voulait d'imposer cette étape à Anton mais une autre partie, pragmatique, lui disait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Quoi qu'il en soit, il tairait ce qu'il allait vois. Les souvenirs ne lui appartenaient pas. Et comme l'avait si justement fait remarqué son interlocuteur, c'était des actes passés qui ne reflétaient pas nécessairement la personne qu'il était.

*.*.* Souvenirs *.*.*

Harry se retrouva dans une salle où des souvenirs allaient et venaient. Comme si Anton lui laissait le choix de voir ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune elfe vit tous les souvenirs d'Anton s'ouvrir à lui : ses parents, sa vie... Mais ce qui le marqua fut les pensées du jeune homme. Il se méfait de Dumbledore et c'était devenu un sujet de discorde avec ses parents qui le vénéraient. L'ex-gryffondor savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Un homme peut mentir mais ses souvenirs, ses pensées ne peuvent pas. Ils reflètent ce qui nous a façonné. Un livre apparut, un live qui l'attira mais qu'il ne put saisir. Soudain, tout disparut.

*.*.* Souvenirs *.*.*

Harry regarda Anton. Il lui fit comprendre, sans un mot, qu'il lui faisait confiance mais ne put lui dire de vive voix, Rusard les regardant comme un chat regarde un canari. Et la pratique de la légilimancie sur un être humain, même consentant, n'était pas très bien vue. Encore moins quand le légilimens était aussi jeune qu'Harry. Ils s'éloignèrent du concierge qui les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté le couloir. En attendant le dîner, le groupe alla dans la salle commune, déserte à cette heure.

Anton_ « Bon, maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau tranquilles, pourquoi as-tu dit ''J'ai perdu l'habitude'' ?

Harry_ -Là, ça devient compliqué.

Anton_ -Je ne suis pas complètement crétin. Je pense que je dois pouvoir comprendre si tu prends la peine de me fournir une explication cohérente...

Harry_ -Allons-y alors. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les elfes ?

Anton_ -Ils évitent de se mélanger aux autres et vivent dans les forêts. Tu m'explique le rapport ?

Ginny_ -La base quoi...

Harry_ - Et dans un sens, ce que tu dis est vrai. Sauf qu'il te manque pas mal de données. Les elfes vient _principalement_ dans les forêt mais on peut en trouver dans les montagnes.

Drago_ -En passant, évite d'en énerver un. Ils ne sont pas très patient et celui que tu auras eu le malheur d'énerver réagira illico. Total, tu pourrais être l' « heureux » gagnant d'un aller simple pour le cimetière.

Harry_ -La société elfique est distribuée de la façon suivante : le roi des elfes, les dirigeants des différents clans, suivis du reste de la population. Dans cette population, tu as, tout en haut de la pyramide, les militaires, puis les mages et enfin, l'elfe lambda.

Anton_ -Deux questions donc : petit un, comment tu sais tout ça et, petit deux, quel rapport avec ma question initiale ?

Harry_ -Tes deux questions n'en forment qu'une en fait. Ma mère était à demi-elfe par son père.

Anton (surpris)_ -Et quel genre d'elfe parmi ce qu tu viens de dire ?

Harry_ -A ça, c'est encore autre chose. Tu s les elfes noirs, de la une, des montagnes, et j'en passe. Tous ont des spécificités. Les elfes noirs sont les militaires dont je parlais tout à l'heure : ils ont la capacité de faire apparaître n'importe qu'elle arme et ont une préférence pour les rames blanches. Ceux des forêts sont plus calmes et pacifiques et ont un don pour s'occuper des plantes. Ceux de la lune sont reconnaissables à leurs yeux gris qui changent de couleur et à leurs cheveux argentés ou noirs de nuit et ceux des montagnes ne sont définit que par leur habitat. Mon grand-père était à mi-lune, mi-noir. Ce qui est plutôt rare parce que les différents types d'elfes ne se mélangent pas souvent entre eux.

Anton_ -Donc si je comprend bien, tu es à moitié elfe, à moitié humain...

Harry_ -Pas tout à fait.

Anton_ -Laisse moi deviner : ton grand-père paternel était un dragon.

Ginny_ -Exagère pas non plus !

Harry_ -Bref. En fait, ma grand-mère maternelle était une nymphe des bois donc, techniquement, je suis à moitié elfe noir-lune-forêt et à moitié humain.

Ginny_ -C'est pour ça qu'il a les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs même si c'est rare pour une elfe de la lune et qu'il peut faire apparaître des armes. Même si techniquement, c'est une arme.

Drago_ -Et pour la vitesse et le silence, ils sont accentués par le fait qu'il ait du sang d'elfe noir dans les veines puisque ceux-ci sont plus véloces et silencieux que les autres.

Blaise_ -T'as tout suivi ? Pas de questions ? … Parfait. Parce que j'ai fait et que c'est l'heure du repas. Donc en route. »

Ce fut sur ces mots que les cinq compères se dirigèrent vers la grand salle. Ils n'avaient pas prévu ce qui allait suivre. Et pourtant !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais avec les études... Je posterais probablement un autre chapitre ce week-end. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


End file.
